Death to Snow
by Rochnariel
Summary: In which Mamá Reyes decides that everyone needs to go on vacation over the holidays. And Gabe is not sure that he is not going to freeze to death in the process.
1. Comforting Beginnings

**Author's Notes:**

This is a future fic of Repeat After Me. It is set 5 years in the future. It should be readable on it's own, but you might miss some nuances if you haven't read anything else in the universe.

This fic idea was started on the coldest day of the winter last year while I was in a car with a patient while fire was extracting them in the early hours of the morning before the sun rose. Needless to say it was freezing and got me thinking about how much Gabe would complain about cold and snow and scheming on how to get him there. Enter Mamá Reyes.

The second spawning idea was my need for fluffy Gabe and Jack fic.

This was supposed to be a short, fluffy one-shot. 60,000+ words is a short one-shot, right? I know I failed on it being complete fluff.

Beta'd by the wondeful Eledhiel who fixed all of my Jesse, because I can not write that man to save my life, and finds all the contractions I missed.

Finally I'm not translating giant conversations in Spanish and Japanese. If Gabe and his Mamá are talking with no one else, you can assume that it is all in Spanish. Same goes for Japanese and the Shimada Brothers. I speak neither language, so writing full conversations wouldn't work out well. And that would be annoying for readers who don't speak it either.

As always, please feel free to point out where Google translate has failed me and I'll fix it.

Enjoy

* * *

Gabe dumps freshly chopped onions in a bowl and grabs the pepper next to it, phone propped between his shoulder and ear, as his mother rambles on.

"Sí, Mamá," Gabe says absently during a pause, not really paying attention to what she's saying. He glances at the still back door again, wondering how late Jack is going to be. The only communication he's gotten from the man all day was a quick text about a couple of hours ago telling him he was going to be late. No details, no time frame. Just 'gonna be late'. Gabe's wondering if that means late enough that he should at least feed Hana before he gets home. Hana's already been in once complaining she was hungry, grabbing a handful of the mini-muffins Gabe usually shoves at Jack for breakfast, before going back to her computer. Whether she's doing homework or gaming, Gabe isn't sure. It seems a little quiet at the moment to be gaming though.

And Jack isn't typically hours late after he texts. At least not without further texts.

"Gabriel Reyes!" Gabe jerks, narrowly avoiding slicing into his finger with the knife in his hand. "You have not been listening to a word I've said, have you?"

"Sorry, Mamá." Gabe forces his attention back to the phone. "What were you saying?"

"What's wrong?" Maria asks through the phone, voice growing concerned.

"Nothing." Gabe sets the knife down, vegetables chopped. "Jack's just running late tonight."

"Work?" His mother asks.

"Sí. Just wondering whether to eat without him. Nothing big, I promise. My mind was just wandering." Gabe makes the decision and grabs a pan to cook the vegetables and meat he was just cutting up for fajitas. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was talking about Christmas this year. I think we should all go somewhere for the week. We're always in LA. I think it would be good to go somewhere as a family. When was the last time you had an actual vacation?"

Gabe pauses in the process of dropping the meat into his preheated pan, thinking. He's not sure he can remember the last time that he took an actual vacation. Days off here and there, sure. He did take Jesse to Mexico to meet the extended family, but that was years and years ago, before even Genji entered their lives. He and Jack take weekends off to go up to the mountains and hike every once in a while, grabbing whichever of the kids have the time to go with them. It lets Jack get out of the city, country boy that he is, after all. But he really can't remember anything other than that.

And if he hasn't gone, he's sure that Jack hasn't either. The man was basically a hermit before Hana came to live with him. No way would he have gone anywhere. Despite Reinhardt and Ana's best efforts, he's sure.

"See? Exactly," Maria says, taking Gabe's silence as confirmation that it indeed has been too long. "We can all get away together."

"That's great, Mamá," Gabe says, dumping the rest of the meat into the pan to cook. "Where were you thinking? Mexico? Hawaii?" Christmas on a beach sounds like it could be fun. Although he's not sure Jack can get away, or if Jesse will really want to go somewhere. They've been hosting Hanzo and whichever other of his friends can't get home over breaks for years now so he may not want to leave them hanging. It's worth a shot though.

"No, Gabriel. It's Christmas," his mother replies.

The back door opens and distracts Gabe from her vaguely ominous tone. Jack walks in looking dead on his feet, dropping his bag on the floor before sitting heavily on the bench by the door to take off his boots. He's not in uniform, just a pair of scrubs Gabe doesn't recognize. Gabe's not sure he wants to know why. He's not squeamish, but the bloodier details of Jack's job can get to him at times. He's pretty sure that it's Jack's calm recitation of missing limbs and screaming children and not the details themselves.

"Uh huh, Mamá. Sure. Wherever. We'll figure out the details later. I'll call you back," Gabe says absently before hanging up the phone. Gabe grabs the sandwich sitting in wait on the kitchen island on his way by.

He sits down on the bench next to Jack, still slumped over after removing his boots. Gabe wraps an arm around him and tugs until Jack leans against his shoulder instead. Saying nothing, Gabe hands him the sandwich. Jack takes it automatically and scarfs it in a way that says he's been starving for hours.

Once finished, Jack slumps more heavily into Gabe's side for a moment before pulling himself upright with effort.

"You have time to shower before dinner, if you want." Gabe breaks the silence as Jack drops the plate into the sink. "Hana's upstairs on the computer."

Jack nods, dropping onto a stool at the island. "I showered at the station. Kind of had to. But I'll go say hi. In a minute."

Gabe rescues the meat from the pan, hoping it isn't overcooked too badly, and drops the vegetables in before turning back to Jack. "Dinner'll be done in just a few minutes then, but you know you can always just go to bed."

Jack shrugs without replying, and Gabe takes a closer look.

"Bad day?" Gabe turns back around, moving the vegetables in the pan so they don't burn.

"Yeah. Probably going to be a court thing eventually, though." Jack shrugs again, and Gabe gets it. He can't talk about it, even in vague details. No matter how much he wants to. "Who were you talking to?" Jack asks in a blatant attempt to change the subject that Gabe easily allows.

"Mamá. She wants us all to go somewhere for Christmas this year." Gabe pulls the vegetables out, adding them to the platter with the meat, and carries it all over to the pre-set table.

"Sounds like fun," Jack says before pulling himself off the stool, pausing a moment as he sways a bit getting to his feet, and walking over to the stairs to yell for Hana to come down for dinner. "I don't want to leave Zenyatta stranded over the holidays though."

"And Jesse probably won't want to come without Hanzo," Gabe adds as Hana shoots past Jack and throws herself into her chair. "Which is fine."

"Finally! I was starving." Hana quickly begins piling food into the tortilla shells. Gabe picks up the glass of whiskey he'd been nursing while cooking and detours by the kitchen doorway, where Jack is still swaying on his feet. He wraps an arm around Jack's waist and guides him to the table.

"You'll live." Jack reaches over to tussle her hair, causing her to squawk indignantly before elbowing him away. Jack abandons messing with her in order to fill his own plate. "How was school?"

"Eh. It was fine. It was school. Where isn't Jesse going to want to go?" Hana asks after taking her first bite.

"Wherever Abuela wants us all to go for Christmas this year," Gabe replies in between bites of his own dinner. "I'll call her back after we eat and find out where she wants to go. Apparently Mexico and Hawaii are out though."

"That would be so cool, though." Hana, at least, seems on board with Christmas on a beach.

Jack rolls his eyes, and Gabe can see the effort he's putting into acting normal for Hana's sake. He's pretty sure Hana can see it is an act too, but pretends to buy it. "I know neither of you understand this, but Christmas means snow. Not beaches."

Gabe keeps an eye on Jack, who is more pushing food around his plate than eating. Too tired to make the effort now that he is not starving is Gabe's guess. "Ugh, snow." Gabe shudders, feeling phantom chills. "Why would you do that willingly?"

"Skiing, ice skating, hockey, snowball fights." Jack starts listing even as he pushes his plate away, food barely touched, and leans heavily on the table.

Hana hums, swallowing before replying. "That could be fun. I don't think I've ever seen snow. Not like actual proper snow."

"That is just not right, kid. Why haven't I taken you skiing yet? You'll love it." Jack is definitely fading. His eyes drift close and don't open again. "I think you're outvoted, Reyes."

Gabe sighs. "Maybe I can get Jesse and Sombra on my side."

"Good luck with that," Hana replies. "Any idea were Abuela wants to go? You know she's getting the final say, no matter what we decide."

Gabe shakes his head. "I didn't hear. I'll call her back later and find out. I'm not even sure she's considered just how big this is likely to get."

Gabe glances over at Jack and can't hold in the fond smile when he sees Jack sleeping propped up against the table. He should have just gone to bed.

"We don't exactly have a small family at this point, do we?" Hana says as she grins.

Gabe laughs. "With Jesse comes Hanzo. And then we've got Zen and Genji, who's going to want to bring Lúcio. And with you and Jack there, Reinhardt's going to want to come. The real question is whether Ana, Fareeha, and Angela are coming too."

"And whether Lena and Emily can get back to England this year. And what Satya, Mei, and Zarya decide to do," Hana adds, pushing her plate away. "But I'm sure she thought about that. It's Abuela."

"Can you get the dishes?" Gabe asks Hana as dinner winds down. "I'm going to get your dad in bed and call Mamá back."

"Sure thing," Hana says, glancing over at Jack before grabbing their plates without comment on Jack's still mostly full plate. Or making any attempt to wake him up.

Gabe pushes out of his chair and crouches down next to Jack. "Hey, Sunshine." He keeps his voice pitched low, not wanting to startle the man. Jack doesn't stir. Gabe shakes his shoulder lightly. "C'mon, Jack. Time for bed."

Jack jerks awake anyway at the touch. "What?" His voice is slurred.

"Bed. You're sleeping at the table, old man." Gabe helps pull Jack to his feet and keeps him steady when he sways.

"Younger than you," Jack replies petulantly, leaning into Gabe as he directs them out of the kitchen. "'Night, Hana," Jack calls when they pass her.

She glances over from her washing. "Night, guys."

"Don't stay up all night," Gabe tells her with a playful glare. She just laughs at him in reply. Oh well. It is Friday night. Not like she has school tomorrow to contend with.

Jack is mostly moving under his own power by the time he hits the stairs. Gabe shadows him up and into their bedroom. Jack strips the unfamiliar scrubs off mechanically, leaving them where they land on the floor, before dropping onto the bed without bothering to put anything else on.

Gabe sighs and starts wrestling the covers out from underneath him. Jack shifts around a bit to help him but in reality it just makes the entire process harder, until he finally makes an uncoordinated grab at Gabe that somehow connects.

Gabe follows Jack's pull and falls onto the bed on top of Jack. Jack grunts when he hits, but wraps his arms around Gabe to hold him there.

"Hi," Jack says, pulling Gabe down for a kiss. "I think I forgot to say that earlier."

Gabe chuckles and kisses him again, drawing it out this time. "You were pretty distracted. And mostly asleep." Gabe rolls them both over to lay beside him, keeping hold of Jack even as he ducks in for another kiss, and tangles their legs together.

Jack drops his head to the pillow with a sigh. Gabe places another gentle kiss on Jack's cheek before running a hand through his short hair. Jack leans into it even as his eyes close.

"You falling asleep on me, Sunshine?" Gabe asks. He starts pulling Jack's glasses off slowly, giving the man enough time to protest. Some days Jack can't handle someone else removing his sight. Jack makes no sign of protest so he removes them completely and reaches over Jack to set them on the bedside table.

"Unfortunately," Jack grumbles into the pillow, pulling Gabe back down on top of him.

Gabe snorts but keeps shifting until he's alongside Jack once again. He doesn't want Jack falling asleep with his weight on top of him. They've learned the hard way that leads to nightmares for either of them. Gabe doesn't tend to waste much time thinking about it, but it makes sense. They both have nightmares about that final mission and the crushing pressure of the building that came down on top of them. So he just makes sure Jack falls asleep without any added weight.

And deals with his own nightmares when they come. Besides, if it wasn't the building collapse, he'd just be dreaming about something else anyway.

Jack clings to Gabe with his head pillowed on his shoulder, and Gabe laughs quietly. He remembers a night years and years ago, back when they were different people, when Jack held him hostage in his sleep forcing them both to address their feelings the next morning.

"C'mon, Sunshine. Let me up. I've got to call Mamá back."

"Do it from here," Jack mumbles, not letting go.

Gabe stays quiet, wondering if Jack has more to say. Outside of sleep, Jack isn't really clingy these days. Jack doesn't say anything though, just tightens his hold on Gabe. Must have been a really bad day.

"Okay." Gabe says into the growing silence. "Just let me up long enough to change and lock up. I'll come right back."

Jack grumbles, but releases his hold and rolls onto his back. Gabe takes advantage and slides out of the bed. He quickly changes, making sure his phone makes it onto the bedside table in easy reach. He walks back downstairs and checks all the door and windows, sets the security system, and makes sure the house is secure for the night.

He pokes his head into Hana's room on his way by. She pauses in her gaming just long enough to say goodnight, but immediately turns back.

"Fuck, guys, I'm dead," Hana sighs as she looks back to the screen. "Lúcio, hang back. We'll come in as a second wave in a second."

Gabe shakes his head and closes her door to keep the noise contained. He hears a groan muffled by the door as he walks back down the short hallway and smiles. Sounds like the second wave in didn't go so well either.

He shuts their bedroom door as another noise buffer before opening the window to let in the cool night air and climbing back into bed. He grabs his phone and leans back against the headboard.

He thinks Jack fell asleep while he was gone, until the man rolls back over. Gabe runs a hand through his hair as Jack wraps an arm around his hips and presses his face into his side.

"Sure this isn't going to bother you?" Gabe asks as he unlocks his phone.

"It's fine. I don't remember much Spanish now anyway. Never was any good with languages unless I was constantly using them. It'll sound like white noise." Jack sounds more awake than he has all evening. There's still something missing from his voice though. Like the life has been drained out of him.

Gabe runs a hand up and down his back hoping to soothe him back to sleep, while his listens to his phone ring.

"Holá, Mamá," Gabe greets his mother.

"Everything okay? You hung up too quickly." Gabe hears concern in his Mamá's voice. She's taken Jack and Hana in as her own from the very first time Gabe mentioned them. Back when things were still so very tenuous between them. Back when they were still trying to work through their shared past and unsure if they would be able to.

"Yeah. Jack got home. Bad day."

"Hmmm. And where is he now?" Maria sounds stern, and Gabe is sure he'd be getting an earful if he left the man alone.

"Falling asleep on top of me," Gabe answers truthfully.

"Good. You've both spent too much time alone dealing with that shit by yourselves."

"Sí, Mamá," Gabe says, knowing that arguing with her never gets him anywhere. He was fine during the years on his own. He had the kids to raise. "Now, what did you want to do about Christmas?"

"I was thinking Europe," Maria answers right away, and Gabe almost groans. He starts trying to add up the cost of the flight alone for them and the kids, even just their three or four, in his head but gives up with a shudder. "But then I talked to Jesse."

"When did you call Jesse?" Gabe asks. He'd been hoping to get to Jesse and Sombra first, and get them on his side for a beach vacation.

"When you hung up on me, mijo."

"Sorry, Mamá. I wouldn't have, but–"

"I know," Maria interrupts him. "It's fine. But I wanted to talk to the kids about it too, so I called him. I had the time and so did he." She sighs. Gabe can picture her shaking her head. "Hanzo is working late again. That boy. He's doing too much too fast."

Jack twitches against him and Gabe runs his hand through Jack's hair. The motion typically soothes Jack back to sleep after nightmares, but Jack shudders again and comes awake with a cut off gasp. Gabe pulls the phone away for a second. "Shh, Sunshine. You're okay. You're safe." Jack settles right back down without a word. Gabe waits a few seconds for his breathing to even out again before he asks, "What did Jesse have to say?"

"He didn't think Europe would work with schedules. Too far. Too much time. Breaks not being long enough." Gabe nods even though Maria can't see him. "I agree, so now I'm thinking Colorado. We can rent some cabins. Everyone can show up when they have time. We don't have to organize flights."

"That makes sense," Gabe agrees. They can make that drive pretty easily. More affordable too. Even if it is going to be damn cold.

"I'll start finding options," Maria offers. "I'm back with my sister in Tampico, so I have time right now."

"That's great." Gabe pauses and thinks about Jack's comment earlier, not wanting to abandon Zenyatta at work. Gabe doesn't really want to strand the man over the holidays either. "Who all are you thinking about?"

"Everyone!" Maria answers immediately. "It's not Christmas otherwise." She pauses. "It might take a few cabins."

Gabe chuckles. "Definitely a few. Or at least lots of space in one. I'm not getting crowded in with everyone." Gabe shudders to think about sharing a small space their whole crowd. It can get bad enough for a few days around the holidays here, and that's with everyone coming and going. And it being generally warm enough that kicking any rowdy kids outside is an option.

Gabe can sense Maria's hand wave. "It'll be fine. I'll make sure." Gabe calms his racing heart. He knows she will. She knows both him and Jack don't handle being crowded well, not to mention Sombra's typical reaction to overpopulation. "Now, who all is going to come?"

Gabe tries to add up the numbers. "Me, you, Jack, Hana. Maybe Reinhardt. And with him generally comes Ana, Fareeha, and Angela unless they've made plans already or Fareeha is stationed too far away to make it home this year. Zenyatta and Genji. Lúcio if he's not on tour somewhere, but Genji hasn't said anything about him being gone over this break. Jesse and Hanzo. Sombra. Lena if she can get leave and Emily if she's not going back to England. I don't think Baptiste is making it home this year, but Amélie might be able to come." Gabe pauses as Jack twitches again. "We'll have to see if Zenyatta and Jack can get time off together. I'm not sure how realistic that will be."

"So eight bedrooms at least. Probably more," Maria says after listening to the list. "I'll see what I can find."

Jack comes awake again with a start. Gabe tightens the arm around him as Jack blinks in the darkness of the room. Jack settles back down, but Gabe's pretty sure he's still awake this time.

"I've got one question though, Mamá. Why are we going somewhere cold and snowy?" Gabe lets himself shudder since Jack is awake now.

"Because it's Christmas, Gabriel Reyes. You won't freeze. Just bring some warm clothes. And Jack." Gabe pulls the phone away from his ear at her volume. Jack snorts and reaches up to grab the phone away. Obviously he understood that with his rusty Spanish.

"Don't listen to him, Ms—sorry, Mamá," Jack says as he laughs. "He'll survive." Jack pauses, listening to Maria's reply, but her volume is lower this time so Gabe can't hear it. "Buenas noches," he replies before ending the call.

Jack sits up and reaches over Gabe, tossing his phone on the bedside table before shifting around to settle on Gabe's lap. Gabe lets himself to be pulled in for a kiss.

"I won't let you freeze. Promise," Jack says before ducking his head to work his way around Gabe's neck.

Gabe tilts his head to give him better access. "Thought you were tired."

"Mmm. Wasn't working," Jack says, capturing Gabe's lips again. "Got a better idea now."

Gabe grins and allows himself to be manhandled further down the bed.

* * *

Thanksgiving has come and gone with its usual chaos, complete with traditional war over who got the honor of cooking. Gabe'd won this year by default of kicking everyone else out of his kitchen and not listening to any arguments against the idea. Most of them were half-hearted at best anyway once he'd put his foot down.

But it definitely means that the holiday chaos is full swing.

Gabe pulls into his driveway late after work at the beginning of December. The day had gone to hell quickly and stayed there. Abuse and sexual assault cases are the worst. And this one came with a group of three siblings, the youngest just four years old, who clung to each other and watched every adult with fear in their eyes.

Gabe shuts off the car. He looks over at the house, brightly lit with multiple silhouettes moving through the windows. He sighs, not ready to face the chaos of home. And from the number of cars around, they have a full house.

His phone vibrates in the cup holder with an incoming email. Gabe grabs it, thankful for the excuse to sit in the dark and quiet for an extra few minutes.

From: MamaReyes  
To: Group (Gabi's Circus)  
Subject: Christmas Vacation

Hello all,

Cabin, if you can call something that big a cabin, is rented. The link is below. And I know you all know how to use a map or a GPS, so you can figure out your own directions there. I've booked it for the two weeks surrounding Christmas and New Year's. I know you all can't get away for that long, but come when you can and stay as long as you like. Bedrooms are first come first serve though so no complaining if you're the last one there and you are stuck on the couch.

Your presence is _**REQUIRED**_ on Christmas Eve and Day, so plan accordingly. And yes, that does mean all of you.

There's a ski resort nearby, plenty of trails, and an outdoor ice rink, so we should have plenty of things to do according to the people I talked to when I rented the place. There's more information on the website.

Happy Holidays,

Mamá

P.S. It is apparently quite the drive to the nearest town, so come prepared. Bring groceries and we'll split the cooking. Yes, that means I expect you all to share the kitchen nicely.

Gabe clicks the link to pull up the pictures. The place is enormous. Four full suites, two other bedrooms, and a loft that could easily sleep twelve. All of it covered it snow. He shivers just at the sight of it, pulling the sleeves of his sweatshirt down farther and tighter to ward against the phantom cold. It is going to be a long, cold few weeks. At least there looks to be a gigantic kitchen and a bunch of fireplaces.

A knock on his window startles Gabe out of the grocery list he automatically started for the trip. Jack is standing outside with a sheepish grin. Gabe puts his phone down, cracking the door open in invitation before pushing himself up and over the center console to the passenger seat.

"Not ready to come in?" Jack asks, sliding into the car and closing the door.

Gabe shakes his head and twists around in the seat to be facing Jack, but not reaching out at all. The anger that's been building through the day is still simmering just beneath the surface, waiting for a reason to be unleashed. Some days, a simple touch is all it takes.

Jack looks at him for a minute and Gabe knows he's looking for clues to his day. Gabe's unsure if it is written all over his face right now. And that thought should worry him, but it's Jack. It's fine if it is.

Jack finally nods like he has his answers. He leans back and gets as comfortable in the driver's seat as possible while still twisted to be looking at Gabe. He takes a deep breath and begins what sounds like a debrief. "It's a full house right now. Sombra showed up and says she's staying until at least January this time. The girls are currently fighting over who gets their bedroom. Jesse and Peacekeeper are here. Said he can't study at home. Hanzo's been working late and bringing work home on top of it, so we've probably got him until finals are over and they can cohabitate again without bloodshed over the radio or TV or whatever.

"Genji and Lúcio showed up earlier this afternoon, but they're supposed to be leaving tonight. Genji had the night off and Lúcio was going stir crazy in their apartment with the countdown to finals. Genji made dinner, because he apparently doesn't cook enough at work. We saved you a plate. So far no one else has invaded, but Amélie called me when she couldn't get ahold of you."

Gabe frowns and Jack holds up one hand, looking a bit grim. "Baptiste was shot. They're medevacking to Walter Reed later this week from wherever the hell in the world he was. She's not sure how long they're going to keep him or if he's going to come this way to finish recovering. So we might have him for an indefinite period at some point too. She wasn't sure who he's going to want to stay with once she can fly him home."

Gabe nods, filing away each piece of information. He wants to know more about Baptiste, but Jack made it sound like it's no longer an emergency. He decides to call Amélie in the morning, when he himself has evened out. If she hasn't flown out already, then it can't be too bad. And if it is, he'll find out then, and they'll deal with it.

Gabe blinks and sees flashes of burns and bruising on flesh young and old, haunted eyes in too young of faces, and eyes that will never open again.

"Hey," Jack says softly for what likely isn't the first time.

Gabe forces himself to open his eyes, trying to chase away the memories. Maybe he'll bake tonight. If it's finals, he's sure everyone will appreciate some cookies. Maybe some brownies. And cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

"You want dinner? I can bring it out." Jack's hand rests on the center console. An aborted movement towards Gabe that left his hand stranded in between them.

"No." Gabe shakes his head, his voice gruff.

"Want to get out of the car at least? I can keep everyone out of the yard or clear the way upstairs."

Gabe turns and looks at the brightly lit house, a beacon on the dark street. He can just imagine the noise level inside. He doesn't want to go in there now. He can't lash out at any of the kids. And now that they're grown, he has no built in guarantee that he won't. He doesn't trust himself enough right now to go inside the house.

"C'mon." Jack gets out of the car and walks to the passenger side, opening the door. "Let's at least go to the yard. It's cold enough—" Gabe can hear the air quotes in Jack's voice, "—that the kids won't come outside. Most you'll have to deal with is the dog."

Surprising both himself and Jack, Gabe reaches out and grabs the offered hand to pull himself out of the car. He doesn't drop it, either. He follows as Jack leads him into the backyard to the hammock. Only then does he pull his hand free and lay down on it, staring at the dark sky before impulsively reaching out and pulling Jack in with him.

Startled, Jack collapses on top of him. Gabe grunts in pain from an elbow in the side before working to rearrange them both comfortably.

"This okay?" Jack asks, body still a little stiff in a losing effort to keep himself off of Gabe.

"Yeah. Relax, Sunshine." Gabe pulls Jack in tighter, breathing deeply in the cool night air. "This way I won't freeze."

Jack huffs a laugh, breath warming Gabe's neck. "Just tell me if I'm too much."

Gabe bites back the "never" that tries to escape. It's sappy as hell. And also untrue, depending on his mood that day. Even if he wishes otherwise.

They lay together in the quiet, wrapped in each other's arms. Jack's breathing eventually evens out in sleep, once again proving that he can now sleep anywhere at almost any time. Gabe drifts, never quite falling asleep in the cold night air, but enough that nightmarish images play across his subconscious. It's nothing new after days like today.

He hears the back door creak open and close a couple of times throughout the evening. Peacekeeper comes nosing at them once briefly before Jesse calls him back inside. The second time is followed by the gate squeaking shut, likely Genji and Lúcio leaving for the night. The third time the door opens, Gabe hears footsteps accompanying the dog outside. He turns his head and opens his eyes to see Jesse walking over the lawn, carrying the blanket from the back of the couch.

"Everyone's in bed," Jesse says, shaking the blanket out over the two of them in the hammock. Gabe reaches out and grabs the corner, tucking it in around Jack's shoulders. The man is just in a t-shirt and Gabe can feel the goosebumps forming on his skin. "Didn't want you to freeze." Jesse leaves them be without another word, calling Peacekeeper inside with him, but Gabe knows that Jesse'll be cornering him first thing in the morning for a check in.

The house quiets and the lights shut off inside. Gabe thinks about waking Jack and heading in. He thinks about spending the rest of the night in the kitchen alone. Instead, he just wraps the blanket a little tighter around them, breathes deeply in the night air, and revels in the silence around them.

Baptiste waits for the plane to clear completely before maneuvering himself into the aisle way. He swings his backpack up over his shoulder, stifling a grunt of pain when it hits the stitches in his left side, before getting his crutches underneath him.

Amélie had insisted on upgrading his ticket to first class for the flight across the country. As much as he protested the cost, he is grateful for it now. He's in enough pain from the long flight and uncomfortable seats as it is. He doesn't want to imagine what being cramped in coach would have been like.

He waves off the worker with a wheelchair waiting for him at the end of the skyway. He may have been shot three times and had four surgeries, but he can make it out to Amélie's car on his crutches. At least he knows his entire squad is on stand down over this Christmas, so he doesn't have to worry about them running missions with a back-up medic on top of healing from a stupid mistake.

It takes him longer than he expected, but he eventually makes his way out of the terminal to baggage claim. He stops against a wall to dig out his phone, out of the way of the gathering hoard of people when he hears, "Baptiste!" yelled from across the cavernous area.

His head snaps up and he spots green hair bobbing through the crowd across the terminal. Baptiste steels himself. He was expecting Amélie to pick him up, not Genji. And, unless Genji has broken down and bought a real car, likely Lúcio too. He wonders when plans changed.

Genji comes into view as he darts around a large family with ease, and Baptiste's heart rate quickens despite himself. He gives himself a ten second internal lecture about crushing on very good friends that are very, very taken before Genji skids to a stop in front of him.

Genji reaches out tentatively but doesn't make contact, his arms hovering in invitation. Baptiste shuffles the necessary step forward on his crutches to give the man a hug. "Just watch the left side," Baptiste says, stepping into the embrace.

Genji wraps his arms gently around him and Baptiste scoffs, pulling Genji in tighter. "I'm not dead, man."

Genji's hug doesn't tighten and Baptiste steps back far faster than he wants, warring with emotions that he refuses to name.

"No, but you are broken," Genji replies, letting him go. His expression is warm but his brows are creased, something lingering in his eyes that Baptiste can't pinpoint. "Amélie just told us you were hurt. Nothing else." Genji reaches out and tugs on the strap of Baptiste's bag.

Baptiste sighs and hands it over. "A couple of bullet wounds, a broken leg, and a few surgeries. I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will." Genji swings the bag over one shoulder and starts walking towards the pickup line of cars at a quarter of his previous exuberant pace. Baptiste would protest, but most of the time he can't keep up with Genji even when he's at full health. "But you are not fine now, and I do not know where you are sensitive. I will not be responsible for breaking you further."

"Fine." Baptiste gives up his argument; it's taking more of his concentration than he wants to admit maneuvering around the gathered masses on crutches. "We lookin' for Lúcio or did you bring your bike?"

The line-up of cars outside the airport is impressively long, even for LAX. Holiday travel is ramping up with only seven days until Christmas. The sea of cars before them all blend together in a mass of light and color. Baptiste looks around, trying to see anything he recognizes.

"Lúcio," Genji confirms with a laugh as he walks confidently down the line. "As I said, I will not be responsible—"

"Oh, fine," Baptiste cuts him off with a theatrical sigh even as his heart jumps again. He can see Lúcio waving from the driver's seat of his converted Subaru. He pauses his hobble for a second to wave back and reiterate his silent self-lecture about good friends that are taken. Especially with each other.

"In." Genji holds the passenger door open and waves him in with a bow.

"I can—" Baptiste starts to protest before Lúcio cuts him off.

"Just get in, man." Lúcio's grin is infectious and Baptiste feels himself returning it automatically. "With you in front, Genji can't mess with the music."

"Don't let it be said that I ever got between you and music. I value my life much more than that." Baptiste slides into the SUV and hands his crutches off to Genji, gratefully stretching his leg out in the front seat. Genji stows his bag and crutches before wedging himself into the back seat behind Lúcio.

Lúcio pulls away from the curb, swerving just out of the way as another car careens into the spot he vacates. Baptiste catches a glimpse of the driver gesturing furiously, likely yelling obscenities at them for the indecency of saying hello before leaving, and snickers as Genji flips him off. Baptiste leans back in the seat, sore and tired but feeling better than he has in weeks. He drifts off despite his best efforts before they ever make it to the expressway, forgetting to even ask about Amélie.

He startles awake when the car stops. He blinks a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes and looks around, not recognizing the building.

"Where are we?" Baptiste asks, stretching carefully before pulling himself out of the car.

"Our apartment," Lúcio replies, pulling Baptiste's backpack into his lap as Genji hands over the crutches.

Genji gives him another very careful hug that Baptiste hates before bouncing over to kiss Lúcio. "I have to work," he explains, backing towards the motorcycle parked nearby. "Lúcio can get you settled. He even moved some of his equipment to make room."

Baptiste gives up even trying to question as Genji pulls on a helmet and is gone with a wave to both of them.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside and off your feet," Lúcio says, leading the way into the building. The flat access and ground floor apartment are a step up from what Baptiste vaguely knows about student housing. He's guessing they're a little ways off of Lúcio's campus. "We should be fully stocked on food and things for a few days, I think. Finals fried my brain this year, but Genji usually keeps us pretty well supplied." Lúcio unlocks the apartment and scoots back, gesturing Baptiste in first.

Baptiste hobbles inside, taking in the open floorplan living room and kitchen. The living room is dominated by a large couch that looks incredibly comfortable, a wall mounted TV with the cords run through what looks like a piece of PVC tubing, and a closed shelving unit. The kitchen is immaculately clean with wide countertops at two separate levels, one that appears at the perfect height for Lúcio's chair and the others a little bit higher than standard height. Off the living room are three doors. Two stand open, showing an accessible bathroom and what Baptiste guesses is Genji and Lúcio's room based on the sparse clutter and large cage alongside a bed heaped high with pillows and blankets. When Baptiste tilts his head, he can just see the dozing ferret curled up in one of the cage's hammocks.

Lúcio opens the third door, revealing a mess of music and recording equipment everywhere. The bed shoved in the corner of the room looks almost like an afterthought, crowded in against an oversized desk.

"Sorry you have to share with my equipment. But keeping it in a separate room is the only way to keep Haku out of it." Lúcio tosses the backpack on the bed and gives Baptiste a sunny smile. "Make yourself at home. Just keep this door shut, please. I do not want have to replace all my power cords. Again."

"Of course," Baptiste agrees automatically, still not quite sure what is going on.

Lúcio backs out of the room and shuts the door again, skirting around where Baptiste still stands frozen in the middle of the room. "I need to let Haku out for some play time. But then, I'm thinking food. I'm starving. And airport food is horrible, you must be hungry too." Lúcio stops in the doorway to his room, shooting a look back over his shoulder. "Do you have meds you need to take? Anything I should have grabbed out of the bag?"

"Lúcio." Baptiste takes two careful steps back and eases himself down onto the couch, tired enough that he's afraid he won't be able to stay standing much longer. "Not that I don't appreciate all of this, but why am I here? Where's Amélie? I thought I was going to the townhouse."

Lúcio wheels over to the couch and shifts onto it to sit beside him. "Man, I thought Amélie talked to you about this. If you want, I can take you over there," he says, brows furrowed with genuine concern in his eyes. "But she's got a huge court case going right now. Three abused kids or something. So she asked us to get you. Once we talked to her, we thought it would be easier on you here anyway."

Lúcio reaches out and lays a hand gently on his arm. Baptiste's full attention is drawn to it, the warmth of his fingers through his sleeve, and he has to jump start his brain when he keeps talking.

"She told us a little of what was going on," Lúcio continues. "Mainly that you were hurt and had some surgeries and were on crutches for the moment. We offered to have you stay. I mean, we would have anyway. We like having you around, you know?" Lúcio gives him a fond smile that sends a jolt through Baptiste's heart. "You're always welcome here. But we thought this might be the easiest on you. No stairs. The bathroom's already accessible with grab bars everywhere and a bench built into the shower. And I'm off of classes for the moment with only one gig after the New Year, so you don't have to be alone. Unless you want to. Then I can either take you to the townhouse or you can hang out with my equipment."

Baptiste shakes his head, pulling out his phone. There's one missed text message. He opens it, mainly to confirm it's Amélie letting him know that Genji and Lúcio were to pick him up from the airport and offered to have him stay since she's going to be busy. Baptiste is tempted to wonder if she's scheming somehow, since he'd confided his crush on his friends to her. But he also knows she's very aware of his well-founded worries about it driving a wedge between the three of them with his stupid crush.

"Sorry, I'm being ungrateful." Baptiste shoves his phone back into his pocket. "I didn't see her message before."

"You're fine." Lúcio gives his arm a gentle squeeze. "No need to stand on ceremony here. We're friends. This is what we do. So, you staying here or am I driving you over there? I'd offer Gabe's place too, but they're already gone. And I would worry about you being alone when everything is upstairs there."

"No. I'm happy here. Thank you." Baptiste leans slightly into the touch before he can help himself. Lúcio must feel it because he reaches up and wraps his arm around Baptiste, pulling him into his side. Baptiste lets himself be pulled and soaks up Lúcio's calm comfort. It intoxicating. And exactly what he's wanted, alone in the hospital for the past few weeks.

Baptiste loses track of time half, asleep with his head on Lúcio's shoulder before Lúcio squeezes him tightly once. He starts to gently pull away, supporting Baptiste until he can get himself back upright. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"No big deal," Lúcio replies and looks completely unconcerned. "But I didn't want you to sleep for real without eating something. And you never answered me about the meds. You look like you're in some pain."

Baptiste rubs his hands across his face, trying to wake himself up before looking around for his crutches. "Yeah, I've got pain meds and antibiotics in my bag. I'm sure I'm due for both. The travel and time change threw me off a bit more than I expected."

"I've got it. Either stay put or go see if anything looks appetizing in the fridge. Genji probably made us something this morning." Lúcio transfers back to his chair.

"Small pocket on the side," Baptiste calls after Lúcio and lets himself sink further into the couch instead of getting up. He'll take the help for now. He just hopes he doesn't screw everything up in the process.


	2. Here Comes the Cold

**Chapter Two: here comes the cold**

Gabe stretches as he gets out of the car. He reminds himself why they drove instead of flying: way more cost effective, despite the long drive. But even with him and Jack splitting the driving and leaving in what was essentially the middle of the night to avoid traffic on the way out of LA, it still felt like it would never end. Jack'd insisted on taking over once they hit snow covered roads and Gabe didn't bother even trying to protest.

"Abuela!" Hana shrieks, slamming the back door shut before running up to the petite woman coming out of the front door of the cabin. They meet in the middle with a hug. Sombra follows Hana at a slightly more reasonable pace and gets her own hug in turn. Both of them leave their bags abandoned in the car.

Gabe shivers and wraps his scarf tighter before he follows Jack around the car. He grabs a few bags from the back of Jack's Jeep while Jack wrestles with one of the coolers containing groceries. He skirts quickly around the reunion taking place outside in the middle of the snow and in through the front door. He sighs as the heat of the house hits him. Much, much better in here.

Jack, right behind him, sets down the cooler and looks around. "This place is ridiculous."

It really is. The entry that they stand in opens up to a huge living room with a giant fireplace that already has a fire roaring in it. Gabe can see the kitchen straight ahead and somehow even bigger in person than it was in the pictures. The French doors off the kitchen look to lead to a snow covered deck. There is a grand staircase that Gabe assumes leads to the bedrooms upstairs and a short hallway off to the right that most likely leads to some of the other bedrooms. Maybe the game room that he saw pictures of online too.

"Go stake us a claim on a bedroom," Jack says, pressing a kiss onto Gabe's frozen cheek. "I'll keep ferrying everything in from outside."

"I can help," Gabe protests halfheartedly.

"Nope. I told you that I would keep you warm." Jack steals another kiss. "Besides, it's not that cold out there right now."

Gabe shudders. He doesn't want to know what Jack considers cold then. "Sure. If you say so." Gabe picks up the first set of bags at his feet. "I'll stay in here where it's warm."

Gabe heads straight upstairs, having no desire to sleep on the same level as the craziness that will inevitably be happening very soon. The landing on the second level leads to a hallway filled with open doors showing bedroom after bedroom. He can see that the stairs lead further up to what is likely the loft area. Gabe pauses a for moment to map the lower level over this one before walking to the bedroom furthest away from the living room and kitchen downstairs. With Mamá the only one settled in right now and the girls still outside hopefully helping Jack bring everything inside, he has his pick of the rooms.

He drops their bags on the bed, taking a moment to marvel at the giant shower and freestanding claw-foot tub that looks like it could easily fit two in the attached bathroom, before going back downstairs to deal with the food.

He sees that Jack and the girls have just been dropping things at the door, so he grabs the biggest cooler first. He's still emptying that and organizing the fridge when icy cold hits the back of his neck. He jumps with a yelp before he can help himself and behind him hears his Mamá laugh.

"Holá, mijo," she says, pulling her hands away from his neck.

"I can't believe you," Gabe grumbles even as he stoops to give her a hug. She hangs on when Gabe starts to step back, holding onto him for an extra minute or two before letting him go.

"I've missed you," she states, stretching up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Me too, Mamá," Gabe agrees as he gives her one in return.

"You need to get out more. Travel with me. Or at least go see the family. They haven't even met Jack yet," Maria says, slight admonishment in her tone, as she grabs the tea kettle and fills it.

Gabe looks at the kettle suspiciously but lets it pass without comment. "I don't get away from work that often. And neither does Jack." Gabe shoves more things in the fridge as Hana drops another cooler at his feet.

"Make the time," Maria replies, gathering everything to make tea while she waits for the kettle to boil. "You're only young once."

"I'm not sure I qualify as young anymore," Gabe mutters, putting away the last of the groceries they brought. He turns to lean against the biggest island he's ever seen and watches Jack sweep in, coat off, and grinning widely.

"This place is wonderful, Ms.—" Jack cuts himself off, bending to give her a hug. "Sorry, Mamá."

"Good." Maria releases him with a pat to the cheek.

Jack walks around the island and wraps his arms around Gabe from behind. "You unthawed from the walk inside yet?"

"Not yet." Gabe shivers and Jack tightens his hold. "I don't know how you like this."

"I'll get you skiing sometime this week or teach you to play hockey," Jack promises. "Then, you'll understand."

"I don't think so," Gabe grumbles. "But I guess I can give it a try. Maybe."

Jack laughs, sounding young and carefree in a way Gabe knows he never sounded when they were actually young.

"You'll live. I promise. I'm going to take Hana and Sombra over to the resort to get ski passes worked out for the next two weeks. And then, I think we're going to check out the rink if it's not dark. See if we need to get any equipment." Gabe can feel Jack bouncing a bit with excess energy.

"Alocado," Gabe mutters, turning around to kiss him goodbye. He almost succeeds in doing so without feeling slightly self-conscious about the fact that his mother is standing right there. "Don't freeze."

Jack returns the kiss before hollering for Sombra and Hana. There's a lightness to his step that matches the grin. Gabe could maybe concede to doing this again if it gets that reaction out of Jack every time.

"Sit," Maria demands, pouring out cups of tea. "We haven't talked in far too long."

Gabe glances at the tea warily as he takes a seat. He hears squeals of laughter from the front of the cabin before the door opens and slams shut.

"How was Mexico?" Gabe asks, hoping to derail whatever conversation his mother wants to have for a short period at least.

"It was fine. Just like always. My sister is good. Your cousins want to know if you're even still alive, it's been so long."

Gabe hides behind his mug for a moment. "I can try to get some time off this summer. Maybe take Hana down while she's off of school before she starts college."

"You should. They miss you." Maria pauses. "And you know that it is easier for you to go down than for them to come up."

Gabe grimaces, thinking about the state of immigration and visitation laws from Mexico right now. "Yeah, I know. I'll work on it. See what Jack can get off."

"Speaking of Jack," Maria says seriously. "I have a very important question for you, mijo."

Gabe tries to hide his shock, his blood running cold at her tone. He never would have guessed that she wanted to talk about Jack He thought his mamá liked Jack. "What, Mamá?"

"When are you going to marry that boy?"

Gabe groans, relief drowned out by dread of the coming conversation, and pours himself more tea to further delay answering. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

Maria glares at him. "Haven't thought about it? You have been hung up on him for ages."

"Four years is not ages," Gabe protests as he rolls his eyes.

"Almost five," Maria corrects sharply, refilling her own tea. "And don't play smart with me, mijo. I taught you how. I did not say dating or living together or any of that shit." She points a stern finger at him. "I said hung up on. I remember when you were down in South America doing things you couldn't talk about. All of those one-sided phone calls. You couldn't talk about anything so we talked about the family instead, and I was the only one who had anything to say. Then one day, you start complaining about this gringo farmer boy that's going to get you all killed sticking out like a sore thumb down there. And you never stopped talking about him. Not until they sent you back to me, broken. And you very deliberately said nothing about him for years."

Gabe tries to start talking, to protest, to contradict his mother somehow. But he really has no argument against her. She continues right along before he can conjure a single counterargument.

"And you can't tell me that all those years of nothing more than one night stands with idiotas from that bar you worked at were anything other than a failed attempt at getting over him," Maria adds.

Gabe feels his cheeks heat. He tried to keep all of that from both his mother and Jesse. And thought he succeeded.

"I am not an idiot, Gabriel," she goes on mercilessly. "I know how things work. You were hurting when you came home. And not just from your injuries. I'm certain that you never actually got over that farm boy."

Gabe shakes his head. "No, I didn't," he admits quietly.

"So that makes it how many years then?"

Gabe stops and tries to think about it. How long ago has it been since he picked Jack up out of that fucker Petras' office? How long ago has it been since he first trusted Jack to have his back in and out of battle? How long ago since he left to get Jesse and returned to find himself suddenly in command of the squad, and Jack just a little bit broken over those he couldn't save?

A long damn time that's for sure.

"See? You don't even remember. It's been more than long enough. And can you honestly tell me that you don't see Jack every time that you imagine the future? Every time you think about Jesse's law school graduation or his wedding, that you don't see Jack standing right there with you?"

Gabe shakes his head. He tries not to think of the future, as a rule. So he considers those events for what may actually the first time. Sometimes it's hard to remember that Jesse isn't a feisty nine year old, angry at the world, anymore. That he is a grown man doing pretty damn well for himself in law school, and that he's been together with Hanzo since before Gabe and Jack ever reunited. If you don't count the panicked emails when Jack first got Hana that were the catalyst for the whole thing. And Gabe doesn't.

But he can definitely agree that he wants Jack with him through all of those things and more.

"I'm not arguing with you, Mamá. I just don't see why that means we have to get married. Nothing will be different."

Maria raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him and Gabe fights the urge to duck his head like he's a teenager caught out past curfew again.

"It is different, Gabriel. And if you think about it, I think you'll see that. Besides, it's legal now."

Gabe sighs, getting up to put his mug in the sink to end this conversation. "Just because it is legal doesn't mean that we have to get married."

Maria follows him over, placing a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. "It doesn't mean that you have to, but can you honestly tell me that you don't want to stand up in front of your family, in front of the circus of people that call your house home, and in front of all your friends and tell the world that you love that man and are going to spend the rest of your life together? Can you tell me Jack doesn't? Because that is what a wedding is about. Not legality. Not traditions. Not just what should be the next step in life. None of that. It's about declaring to everyone that you are it for each other for the rest of eternity. If you can tell me honestly that that doesn't matter to you or Jack, then I'll leave you alone and never bring it up again."

Gabe ducks away and starts pulling things out to make dinner. Jack and the girls should be back—and hungry—soon. And Mei and Zarya are supposed to be getting in tonight. He's not running away from the conversation. He's just being practical.

Maria lets him go, gathering pans and cutting boards.

"It's just a piece of paper, Mamá," Gabe says after a long pause. He doesn't look at her. "No need to stress everyone out with a wedding. We already signed power of attorney paperwork ages ago. It won't change anything."

"You're wrong, Gabi. And you know it. Or you wouldn't be protesting this much. And," she says, leaning over to put a finger under his chin and turning him to face her, "you would be able to look at me when doing it." Maria lets him go once he meets her gaze, nodding to herself, and goes back to her cutting board. "Ask Jack what he thinks, at least."

"Sure, Mamá," Gabe sighs. And hopes that's the end of it, for now.

* * *

Baptiste comes awake slowly to the sound of someone calling his name. He tries to register his surroundings with his eyes closed and fails to place it. He frowns. His pillow is hard and, strangely, shaking. Which should not be happening no matter where he is.

"Hey, man," says a voice drifting through the fog in his brain.

He tries to register the voice, but it takes blinking his eyes open to match it to Lúcio in front him. His brain slowly comes further online, recognizing the apartment and the couch that he's stretched out on. And the fact that a moving, hard pillow means he must have literally fallen asleep on Genji while they were playing video games. Most likely during the span of a loading screen, which is almost embarrassing in its own right.

"Good morning." Baptiste feels the words more than hears Genji say them from beneath him.

He pulls himself upright quickly. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Genji stands up, stretching now that he has been freed. "But I need to get to work. And it is time for more medication for you."

Baptiste rolls his shoulders and looks around for a clock. Ten o'clock in the morning. Definitely time for more meds. He wonders how long he's been asleep. He knows he needed it having barely slept the previous night. It'd been impossible to get comfortable, in too much pain despite his pain medication. He'd found Genji up despite the ridiculously early hour when he came out for some water, hoping his next dose would drown out the dual stabbing sensation in his side and leg. He'd happily agreed to play some video games with Genji over tossing and turning in bed for a few more hours.

Although apparently the meds eventually kicked in enough for him to sleep this time. Bed would have probably been the better option, in retrospect. Definitely the safer one.

Baptiste takes the pills and water from Lúcio on auto-pilot. He fights through the child safety locks and tips out his dose of antibiotics and pain medication. "I really didn't mean to kidnap your boyfriend," he says, swallowing both the pills and the lump in his throat. He carefully sets both the water and prescription bottles on the end table. "You could have moved me."

"I mean, yeah, we could've. But why would we?" Lúcio looks genuinely confused. "You were actually sleeping comfortably for the first time in I'm guessing a while. Since you've gotten here, at least. And I'm suspecting that it's been much longer. No one was uncomfortable, so no need to move you."

Baptiste shrugs, not wanting to admit how long it's been since he's slept regularly. And not quite sure how to voice his concern about getting in too deep, or causing any sort of problem with their friendship. At least, not in a way that doesn't reveal his inconvenient little crush or two.

"It gave me time to work anyway," Lúcio adds with an unconcerned shrug. Then he gives Baptiste a pointed look. "You need to go back to remembering that we're your friends, not some random strangers. And start treating us that way again."

Baptiste doesn't see any equipment around, but the door to the music/guest room is closed. Genji returns from the bedroom dressed for work, stooping out of eye sight for a moment, and returning with Haku perched on his shoulder. He drops back down onto the couch beside Baptiste and deposits the drowsing ferret in his lap. Baptiste automatically curls his hands, supporting the ferret and stroking his soft fur.

"I am off for prep and lunch service. I will be back afterward. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight if you are feeling up to it?" Genji asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in a loose hug. "It is industry night at the ramen place a few blocks away. Cheap food for us."

"It's turned into Tuesday night date night. The food is delicious," Lúcio adds.

Baptiste shakes his head. "I don't want to be third wheeling on your date night."

"No big deal." Genji squeezes his shoulder a bit. "We go all the time. We can bring you along just this once. I think our relationship will survive it."

"And we can swing through Amélie's after," Lúcio says. "Pick up some more clothes for you, if you'd like. I doubt you had much stuffed into one backpack."

"Umm, sure," Baptiste relents, trying to keep what Lúcio said in mind and not argue with something they offer freely. "Although I don't think I have anything warm there, either."

"You cold?" Lúcio asks, brows furrowed. "You should've said, man. We've got lots of blankets. And we can turn up the heat."

"No, not now." Baptiste shakes his head. "Wasn't there some email about a cabin this Christmas from Mamá Reyes? And something about absences being subject to murder, or at least torture. Possibly the withholding of churros for the rest of eternity."

Baptiste watches Genji and Lúcio exchange a look before Genji replies, "I am not off until Christmas Day. And we were not sure if you would be up for the drive."

"Or wanted to be surrounded by that many people," Lúcio adds.

"We are completely willing to answer to Abuela," Genji finishes, although he does look a little worried. "I am sure that she would not withhold churros forever."

"Not to you, at least. You're injured. Acceptable excuse." Lúcio smiles at Baptiste. "We would just require at least half of your share at every family event from here on out to make up for missing out on them."

"I'm not changing your plans," Baptiste snaps before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and calming himself down. "Seriously though, I'm happy to go along with whatever. It's not like it will be that stressful hanging out there versus here. And I'm not certain that I'm willing to share my churros."

Genji's phone chimes before he can reply, and he pulls a face at it.

"We'll talk about it, Coração." Lúcio stretches to give Genji a kiss. "Go to work. Put the malfeitor in his cage before you go. Sounds like we might be going shopping for some warm clothes."

Genji opens his mouth, looking like he's going to argue, before glancing between Lúcio and Baptiste. He snaps it shut. "Very well."

Baptiste reluctantly hands over the drowsing ferret. The little creature is a very comforting weight. At least, he is when he's calm and asleep. Otherwise, he definitely lives up to the hellion name from what Baptiste has seen.

Both he and Lúcio wait in silence for Genji to come back without Haku and say goodbye with another hug and kiss respectively before resuming their discussion.

"I don't want to cause problems," Baptiste says defensively as the door shuts. He shifts, trying to ignore the throbbing in his leg and relieve the cramp he can feel starting. "The last thing I want to do is ruin your plans."

Lúcio shifts himself out of his chair and onto the couch in Genji's vacated spot. He turns so he faces Baptiste. Then he reaches out to Baptiste's throbbing leg and starts gently massaging the cramped muscle with practiced hands, steadying him even when Baptiste's initial reaction is to shift away.

"I'm gonna level with you," Lúcio says, although he doesn't continue. He looks like he's thinking through what he wants to say as he continues his massage once Baptiste relaxes.

Baptiste groans in relief as the muscle starts to loosen. "Mèsi. You're magic. How'd you know?"

"Between me and Genji, we deal with a lot of cramping muscles. You looked like something was bothering you. I made an educated guess." Lúcio grins. "Figured even if I was wrong, you wouldn't mind."

"Pa janm." The soft words are out before Baptiste can stop them, and he can't quite bring himself to regret them. "Now what are we leveling about?"

Lúcio's hands still. "You're hurt. You're hurting. And there's no need to put yourself through more than you can handle."

"I'm not. It's not more than I can handle." Baptiste stretches his leg out and revels at the feeling of flexing and extending it without pain. He starts counting off his finger with counterarguments. "My stitches need to come out in a few days, but I can do that myself. Or Jack can help. No need for a doctor's appointment. And anywhere is going to be unfamiliar to my subconscious. Amélie's moved since my last deployment and Gabe's house isn't feasible, as you pointed out. Which means I'll sleep as well there as anywhere else I could go. No need to stay here." He pauses, frowning. "What were your plans before? Brésil? Colorado? Ignoring the masses and hiding out here never leaving the bed?"

Lúcio barks out a laugh. "The latter, totally. You're ruining our den of iniquity."

"Nah, man," Baptiste returns with a grin. "Just give me some headphones. Noise cancelling, preferably. I know you've got 'em. I'll slide water bottles through the door every few hours. Maybe some power bars. Gotta keep the strength up."

Lúcio dissolves into snickers and Baptiste can't help but join in.

"No really, though. What was the plan?" Baptiste twists to look Lúcio in the eye, manipulating his leg carefully. He tenses in expectation of pain, but none comes for now. He can't help his relieved sigh.

"Colorado," Lúcio admits. "I didn't want to leave Genji over the holidays. And with his schedule, seeing my parents in Brasil this year was not an option. They understand. They're going to try to come visit this summer." Lúcio sighs. "But for real, it's a thirteen hour drive. Are you really telling me you're up for that? You didn't look too good coming off the plane."

"Not without a few extra sweatshirts. Maybe some long johns. It's gonna be freezing out there. And I've been in the rainforest for the past few months," Baptiste counters with a grin. He continues seriously before Lúcio can argue. "I know my own body. Trust me."

"Where were you–" Lúcio cuts himself off before he can finish the question, which Baptiste appreciates. He hates having to lie or not answer despite it being a very real part of his job right now. "You're telling Genji," he says instead, holding his hands up like he's renouncing the responsibility.

"Of course." How hard can that be?

Lúcio shifts himself off the couch and back to his chair. "You have no idea how much of a mother hen he can be. You up to going out and grabbing some clothes then? If not, we can order some things and overnight them."

Baptiste takes a moment to evaluate. His leg feels much better now. His side is sore, but not unduly so. He's pretty sure that he can spend a few hours up and about. He knows his sizes, so he won't need to twist around trying things on. If they don't fit perfectly, no big deal. He's not going to be trying to impress anyone in the middle of nowhere Colorado.

Besides, he's starting to go a little stir crazy with the amount of time he's spent inside lately.

"Let's do this." Baptiste pushes himself up on his crutches and follows Lúcio out of the apartment.

Three stores and more money than Baptiste has had any cause to spend in a long time later, he is fully equipped to handle a few days in the snow. They even manage lunch out, at his insistence. He'd been deprived of good Thai food for far longer than he found acceptable, and needed it remedied immediately.

He can feel the long hours out catching up to him as Lúcio drives them back to the apartment. He finds himself nodding off in the passenger seat only to jerk back awake with every bump of the road. He grits his teeth, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his side.

"Pain meds worn off?" Lúcio asks, empathy in his voice.

Baptiste stifles a groan. "Yeah. Distract me?" he requests.

"Did I tell you about my last show? The venue was awesome. It's this old converted church downtown." Lúcio continues rambling about towering stained glass windows, about the insanely talented teenager—livelier than Genji hyped up on energy drinks—who'd been his opening act, about the crowd and the record company execs there, about all the tiny details that he'd taken in. His voice a calming anchor, the warm cadence washing over him like waves, through the rest of the drive home.

Baptiste sighs with relief when they pull into the parking lot. He drags himself inside and drops onto the couch. Water and medication bottles still sit on the end table from earlier and he happily swallows the pain meds.

Lúcio swings himself onto the couch and relaxes next to him, grabbing the remote. He also tugs at Baptiste's arm. "Stretch out. Get comfortable. It's going to take time for those to kick in."

Baptiste lays back as best he can, stiffly holding himself short of actually touching Lúcio.

"Jean." Baptiste glances over at the use of his actual first name. Lúcio gives him a stern look. "Come here. I promise not to bite. And if you're insistent on us sticking to previously planned schedules, you have a 13 hour drive with Zenyatta, Reinhardt, Emily, and Jesse early tomorrow morning. Like four AM early. Better if you're actually rested." Lúcio jabs a light finger into his shoulder. "Remember, you still have to convince Genji that you're fine to go when he gets home."

Baptiste can't fault the logic. He curses himself out for being weak even as he stretches out fully on the couch, upper body completely resting on Lúcio. A shiver runs down his spine as Lúcio drapes his free arm around him. Even so, he has to admit that he does feel better this way. He lets himself be distracted by mindless television instead of berating himself for enjoying this more than he should.

* * *

Hanzo rubs at his eyes tiredly. The project draft on his computer screen is beginning to look like so much gibberish. He pulls out his phone to check the time, but instead gets distracted by waiting text messages.

From Jesse:hey darlin, remember dinner out's early tonight. zen and rein want to miss most of the traffic on the way out tomorrow. and lucio just texted. we're driving with him and baptiste too now.  
From Jesse: so they want me up at some god awful hour of the morning. So i'll be up with you tomorrow.  
From Jesse: let me know if you'll be late. love ya.

Hanzo stares at his phone in confusion for a moment before switching back to the home screen to check the date.

When did it get to be late December? Did he completely miss his and Jesse's anniversary and not even notice? He must have, and Jesse never said a word. Hanzo groans. He's going to need to do something to make that up to Jesse. Once this damn project is complete, which needs to be today. So theoretically, he should have time to plan something for Jesse later this week. Or maybe something even more special, over the holiday.

Shaking his head, he focuses back on the computer screen without sparing a glance at the time. The draft still blurs slightly, but he needs to get this done before he leaves today. And if he's supposed to be home early, he needs to finish it now. He ignores the headache beginning to build behind his eyes and gets back to work.

"You skipped lunch." Hanzo jumps at the sudden accusation as much as the thud when something hits his desk. It startles him back into awareness of his surroundings, with no idea how much time has passed. But he thinks he's finally complete with all of the design changes the Robinsons asked for last minute.

He looks up and sees Satya standing just inside of his cubicle.

"Eat," she says. "I brought you food on my way back from class, since you didn't meet me for lunch before."

Hanzo blinks, looking at his computer to register the time. Two in the afternoon. He only has a few more hours before he absolutely needs to leave to meet Jesse. Earlier than that would be better though. "Apologies," he says, his voice a bit rough. He clears his throat. "I need to finish this. And Jesse wants to go out for an early dinner tonight."

Satya gives him a sharp nod. "Then I will look this over for you as you eat. It looks mostly complete from here." Satya places her hands on his chair, looking over his shoulder. She gives the chair a pointed nudge.

Hanzo stands up reluctantly, giving up his seat. He unwraps the sandwich and devours it in large bites without actually tasting it. Satya clicks away at his computer, changing a few minor things while he disposes of the wrapping.

"It looks good," Satya says, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Quit obsessing over it and send it off. There is no need for you to be late for your date."

"Date night, Shimada?" Hanzo straightens at the sounds of his boss's voice.

Hanzo coughs, willing his cheeks not to redden. "Yes, sir."

His boss leans into the cubicle and nods at his screen. "If that's the Robinson project finished, send it to me. Then come see me. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes, Mr. Johnson." Hanzo retakes his chair and gives the document a cursory check, saving the file with the few changes Satya had made.

Mr. Johnson leaves as quickly as he had appeared. Satya hovers for the moment.

"Let me know," Satya says, nodding towards where their boss left. "I need to catch up on work from class."

"You are finished for the semester now, yes?" Hanzo asks as he types up the email to send along the file.

Satya nods. "Yes. Today was the final. I have only work until Friday remaining." She tilts her head. "When are you leaving for the cabin?"

"Christmas Day. Perhaps Christmas Eve if Genji is not exhausted after work." Hanzo double checks his sent folder to make sure the email went out smoothly. "Are you driving over with us?"

"No. I am leaving Friday right after work. My parents are helping me pay for the flight. Mei and Zarya are going to pick me up." Satya pauses, worrying at her sleeve. "I believe they are disappointed that I could not meet them out there sooner. I told them I could not take the time off."

"I'm sure they understand." Hanzo locks his computer, trying to keep his own worry about Jesse understanding his latest busy schedule at bay. He hasn't said anything, but he did go spend a few days at Gabe's earlier in the month. He can sympathize with Satya's concerns.

"What's wrong?" Satya asks, obviously reading something on his face.

Hanzo shakes his head. "Nothing. I will tell you later."

"Very well," Satya says, stepping out of the cubicle. But she doesn't look convinced.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Hanzo offers, scrambling to grab a notebook with actual blank pages instead of one covered in sketches, many of them not work related.

"I will remind you tomorrow morning," Satya warns before leaving.

Hanzo absently nods as they part ways. He wonders what his boss wants. There is no way that it is about the Robinson project. He wouldn't have had a chance to look at the blueprints before asking for this meeting. Unless the Robinsons have asked for yet more changes.

Hanzo hopes that they haven't. He does not want to cancel on Jesse for dinner the night before Jesse leaves. They'll only be apart for five days before Hanzo is able to follow, but that still feels too long. He knows that they both could handle it. He just doesn't want to.

Unfortunately, Hanzo has no idea what else it could be about. He knows that he will need to be placed on a new project after this. Although hopefully something less intensive so that he has more time to study for his licensure exam. But new projects usually just get emailed to him. This is unusual.

Hanzo stalls to a halt in front of his boss's door. Unless…they are unhappy with his performance and are letting him go. This late into his internship? He swallows hard. He has no idea what he would do.

Hanzo tries to clear his wandering thoughts and knocks on the door instead. Mr. Johnson immediately calls out for him to enter.

"Ah, Shimada take a seat." Mr. Johnson indicates the visitor chairs in front of his desk.

Hanzo sits, holding his notebook in his lap with tight fingers.

"I was just looking over the Robinson project," Mr. Johnson says conversationally. "Looks very good from what I've seen so far. I think they'll finally be happy. Good work."

"Thank you, sir." Hanzo quells the urge to fidget.

"But that's not what I called you in here to talk about." Mr. Johnson turns away from his computer and Hanzo steels himself. "Your internship is almost over, correct?"

"Almost. I am done in May," Hanzo answers.

Mr. Johnson leans on his desk. "Right. We got you straight after graduation."

"Yes, sir. UCLA," Hanzo replies uncertainly.

"I'm sure that you know that you've been doing excellent work here. I wanted to talk to you about your future plans. I'm sure you've been getting tentative offers from other firms."

Hanzo thinks about the small stack of envelopes sitting in his bedside table. One of them in particular has been weighing on his mind. It's a great offer, better than he ever expected for someone newly licensed. He would not hesitate to take it, except for the fact that the firm is in New York. It would require moving across the country. And despite knowing that logically it would make sense to take the job, he's not sure that he wants to for a variety of reasons.

"I'm not sure what your plans are, but we would like to keep you on after your internship is finished. We likely can't offer you what some of the bigger firms can, but I would be remiss if I didn't at least try to keep you." Mr. Johnson pulls an envelope out of his desk and hands it over. "This is the official offer pending your acceptance and actual licensure."

Hanzo nods, tucking it inside the front of his notebook. "Thank you, sir."

"I don't know if you have any desire to stay in the area or not, but we're hoping that might be a bit of an enticement to staying with us."

Hanzo nods. "I am unsure myself at the moment. But it was part of my decision to internship here in the first place." And he really isn't. He's not sure what Jesse's plans for the future are or how to work those into his own. He wants to work Jesse's future plans into his, and he's pretty sure Jesse is on the same page. But they haven't talked about it. "I appreciate the offer, none the less. I will look it over this week and consider it."

"Of course, of course. No need to answer right now, obviously. Take the rest of the afternoon off. You've earned it with this damn project and all the overtime that you've been putting in. If they change their mind again, we'll deal with it after the holidays. But get out here. Get ready for your girlfriend."

Hanzo hesitates. "Boyfriend. Jesse," he corrects, swallowing his hesitation. He has no desire to be closeted at work or hide Jesse at all. If his boss is going to react poorly, he would rather know now than after he decides to stay with this firm. That doesn't mean that he isn't nervous to correct his boss though. He can feel his heart racing.

"Did I meet him at the holiday party this year? I don't remember anyone with you." Mr. Johnson leans back in his chair. His tone and expression don't change at all, and he seems completely at ease with Hanzo's correction.

Hanzo shakes his head, holding in a sigh of relief that wants to escape. "No, sir. He was in the middle of studying for finals, so he stayed home. Satya and I went together."

"Ah. Well, I hope to meet him sometime. What does he do?"

"He is in law school and works as a clerk at the DA's office," Hanzo answers with a small smile. Jesse's worked hard to get where he is and Hanzo is very proud of him.

Mr. Johnson's phone rings, and Hanzo stifles a laugh as he pulls a face at it. "Get out of here, Shimada. Go see your boyfriend. Have a good afternoon. No need to give us an answer until at least the New Year. Take your time to think about it."

"Yes, sir." Hanzo stands and leaves the office as his boss answers the phone. He quickly gathers his things and leaves before something else can come up. He pulls his phone out to text Jesse while walking to the bus stop.

Sent: I will actually to be home early. Leaving the office now.

Hanzo's phone buzzes with a reply almost immediately.

From Jesse: i'm out. i was picking up some things to take tomorrow. i'll come get you  
Sent I will meet you at the bus stop near work. Wasn't there a movie out that you wanted to see?

Hanzo vaguely remembers Jesse saying something to that effect. But with the way work's been going recently, could have been two months ago. He still feels the need to make the offer after everything he's missed, despite the fact that all he really wants to do is go home.

From Jesse: that was in october. it might be out on video by now. how about we just pick up dinner and watch something at home? i think i forgot how annoying running errands right before christmas is.  
From Jesse: i'll be there in 10

Hanzo settles on the bench at the bus stop, looking forward to a quiet evening with Jesse. He may be out of work early today, but he's been working long hours for weeks now. He's tired. And despite having things that he should be doing tonight, he's planning on doing nothing but cuddling with his boyfriend.

As he waits, he tries to put the offer letter out of mind. But inevitably, that is all that he can think about.

He sighs and pulls the offer out, opening it carefully. Mr. Johnson is right. The salary and benefits are less than what he was offered from other places. But the difference is not as big as he feared.

This is the only interest he's gotten from a firm in the LA area so far, which makes it greatly appealing despite being a lower salary. The other three offers he has are all from firms on the East coast. They would require him to relocate.

Which is an attractive thought, in that it would put him further away from the surviving remnants of the Shimada Clan. He hasn't heard anything from them lately, and he doesn't expect to. But moving to the other side of the country would make hearing from them far less likely given their current limited resources and power base. And he would gladly put them behind him forever.

That was one of the reasons that he initially contemplated a school outside of California when he left the family. The only reason he ended up in LA was the scholarship offer that made it affordable for him to attend with no help from his family.

Now, of course, he is grateful that he did so. He never would have reunited with Genji had he gone to school elsewhere. He never would have met Satya or gotten Jesse as a roommate freshman year. So much of his life would be different now. He's certainly glad that he didn't go east then.

But does he want to now?

It would make sense to do it now if he is ever going to. He's young, and he's neither established in a specific area nor with a specific design style yet. Also, he needs to know what state he is going to be working in so he knows what testing he needs to do and what licenses he needs to apply for. He can't put this decision off.

Moving would mean more money and likely a more influential career in the long run. Which means more stability for him and, hopefully, Jesse in the future. Hanzo frowns. If Jesse even wants to move.

And Genji seems set on staying in the area for the foreseeable future. Although, Hanzo knows that may change in the future. Genji can work anywhere and LA may not end up being the best base of operations for Lúcio if his career takes off.

But wherever he ends up, Hanzo knows Genji will come to visit him. They are much more comfortable in their relationship, and he knows that they will stay in touch.

Jesse's Jeep pulls up to the bus stop, putting a halt to Hanzo's internal debate. He shoves the letter in his bag and gets in the passenger seat. Jesse leans over for a kiss before Hanzo even gets the door shut. Hanzo can't help but smile into it a bit before breaking off to sit back and put on his seatbelt.

"You playin' hooky?" Jesse asks with a devilish little smile, pulling out into traffic.

"No," Hanzo grins. "The Robinson project is complete. Until they decide to change something else, that is. Mr. Johnson gave me the rest of the day."

Hanzo resolves to forget about the decision that he needs to make and the offer letter sitting in his bag. He's going to enjoy the long afternoon with his boyfriend before they're separated for a few days. He'll worry about what to do with his future later. He resolves to look forward to the holidays and the cabin, and no further.

* * *

**Translations**

Alocado = Crazy  
Malfeitor = hellion  
Mèsi = Thanks  
Pa janm = Never


	3. Confrontations and Cuddles

**Chapter 3 – confrontations and cuddles**

Hanzo drops his lunch on the table situated in the back of their breakroom. The room itself is empty with many people having already left for the holidays, choosing to eat elsewhere, or just working through the lunch hour in order to leave early for holiday gatherings.

He's just pulling little containers out of his lunch box when Satya joins him, setting her own lunch down next to him. Hanzo frowns over his meal, feeling like he's opening a surprise bag of snacks for kindergarteners. It'd been late when he and Jesse had finally separated long enough for him to haphazardly assemble a lunch for today, and so Jesse could get some much needed sleep before the drive. Still, it's better than nothing, he supposes.

Satya clears her throat and Hanzo finally looks up. She gives him an expectant expression.

"It was a job offer," Hanzo replies to the unasked question. "They want me to stay on after my internship is complete."

Satya tilts her head, studying his face. "You do not sound enthused about this," she points out.

Hanzo glances around the room to ensure it is empty before pushing his food away and dropping his head into his hands. "I am. I swear."

"But?" Satya questions.

Hanzo sighs. "I have another offer from a firm in New York. One with more money and better benefits for essentially the same job. I have not run the numbers yet, but I am certain that even taking into account cost of living differences and flights back to LA for visits, I would be making more money. It would make sense to take that job. I should take that job and tell Mr. Johnson that I will be leaving after my internship is complete."

Satya shoves the apple that was in his bag at him. "Eat."

Hanzo takes it and bites into it without protest, knowing that Satya will just continue to nag him until he does as requested.

"Then what is the problem?" she asks. "This offer was not as good, so you take the one in New York."

Hanzo takes his time chewing and swallowing before he answers. "I should. I am, however, not convinced that I want to leave LA." He frowns at the table. "It is irrational. I certainly never planned on staying here this long, much less forever. I barely ever planned to come here, but I find myself hesitant to leave."

There is a tiny voice in the back of his head that tells him it is unacceptable to make the decision just because he does not want to move. It is too emotional of a reason. Where he lives should not be the deciding factor, so long as he can afford decent housing. And he would be able to in New York. He's researched enough to know that. Emotional reasons have no place in what should ultimately be a logical decision.

The voice sounds a lot like his mother, which makes him want to ignore it outright. But his mother, for her very many faults, was an intelligent woman with a shrewd business and economic sense. It would not be wise to ignore the voice so casually.

"Ah," Satya says with a slow nod. "What does Jesse think?"

Hanzo sets his apple back down. "I do not know. I have not spoken to him about it yet."

Satya raises a very unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"I know I need to," Hanzo says on a sigh. "I have been here working on the Robinson project since before I got the New York offer, and I just received the offer for here yesterday. I have not had the chance to talk to him. He was out all day yesterday preparing for Colorado and had to be up early this morning." Hanzo knows he's rationalizing. He glances down at the table, seeing several of his favorite tea bags scattered there from when he dumped out his lunch. He doesn't remember putting them in the bag. Jesse must have stuck them in this morning, especially since one of them has "Love You" scrawled across it.

He gets up and grabs an empty mug to make the "Love You" tea, giving himself a few more minutes to organize his thoughts. "And I forgot our anniversary," he finally admits as he sits back down. Then he scowls. "No, I did not just forget it. I did not even realize that I had forgotten it until yesterday. Jesse has not said a word about it."

"One problem at a time," Satya demands, pushing a very lopsided sandwich from his lunch towards him. "Job first? Or groveling to Jesse?"

"Jesse," Hanzo decides easily. He can worry about the job later. This is more important to him right now.

"Excellent. What do you normally do for your anniversary?" Satya asks, picking up a cookie that was in with her food.

Hanzo takes a bite of his sandwich, not hungry but not wanting to fight with Satya about it. "Jesse usually cooks or we will go out to dinner. It is not usually anything big. Just spending time together."

"Do you do gifts?" Satya questions.

Hanzo shakes his head. "No. Money was too tight the first few years for either of us to consider getting anything. Especially being so close to his birthday and Christmas. I…" Hanzo pauses and wills himself not to blush before continuing. "I have drawn him things in the past. The picture framed in our hallway was from our third anniversary." The picture may be the sappiest thing that he has ever drawn, and was mostly done as a joke. It is two stylized dragons wrapped around a very familiar looking cowboy hat. Jesse had loved it on sight, and insisted on framing and hanging it in their little apartment. "That was just time, so affordable. It is mainly a day to make sure that we spend time together, since we are both always so busy. And I forgot this year."

"The mistake is in the past. Now, we deal with it." Satya waves away his concern. "Do you have vacation time?"

Hanzo nods. "Yes. I have not really used any of it since I started here."

"Good. When is Jesse's spring break?"

"I am not sure, but I can find out." Hanzo picks up his phone to look up Jesse's law school schedule, buried somewhere on the UCLA website.

"Take him somewhere over spring break. Just the two of you," Satya suggests. "Get Gabe to watch the dog. And—" she jabs a pointed finger into his forearm, "—bring him flowers and chocolate when you tell him about the trip, and apologize. I can't believe that you don't get him flowers at least every year. You are not struggling financially that much anymore."

Hanzo shrugs, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I never really thought about it." He's not sure he ever realized that it was actually a thing that real people did before he saw several bouquets being delivered around the office his first Valentine's Day working here. He does not remember his parents ever giving each other flowers. Or really ever showing any kind of affection towards each other, whether physical or in the form of gifts. And they were the only mature relationship example that he had growing up. But he knows for certain that he doesn't want to turn into them, so maybe he should consider doing the exact opposite of what they did. It would probably serve him well in the long run.

Otherwise, he is just flying blind through the entire relationship and missing out on flowers being a normal thing to give your significant other.

"Your boyfriend is the biggest sap we know. He'll appreciate it. Believe me." Satya pulls out her phone. "And I know just the place to take him. It's not expensive, I promise. Mei, Zarya, and I stayed there for a week last summer. It was wonderful. I'll email it to you."

"Thank you." Hanzo's phone buzzes and he sees the waiting email. "Do you have any suggestions on what type of flower?" Hanzo would rather get advice from his friend than the internet, which is his only other option. He's sure a florist would know something, but he also doesn't trust that they wouldn't just try to sell him the most expensive flowers.

Satya shoots him a disappointed look. "I'm sure that he has favorites, which you can ask him about later. But roses are always a safe option, especially for the first time. And you want to surprise him this time, so you cannot ask him outright. He'll know something is going on then. I'm sure that we can find a florist to deliver to the cabin. Or at least someone in the closest town that we can pick up from."

"Right," Hanzo agrees, like all of that made any sense to him. "I will find some appropriate chocolates this afternoon," he adds, feeling the need to contribute something. Hanzo mentally maps the route that will take him by the higher end grocery store on his way home. He at least has Jesse's Jeep today since Jesse left it for him and Genji to drive out to Colorado in, so he won't have to fight the bus schedule and piece together routes to get there on the way home.

"Don't tell him about this on Christmas Day. Wait a day or two after," Satya advises. She pauses, then gives him a look of mild concern. "You do have a Christmas present for him, right? You didn't forget about that as well."

Hanzo bristles even as he recognizes that it is an unfortunately legitimate question. He didn't even realize that it was December until yesterday. "I did not forget about Christmas," he snaps. It's even true, if only because he's had Jesse's present complete and wrapped for months. He ordered Genji's online a few weeks ago during a brief break at work. Everyone else had decided years ago that attempting to give everyone in the group a present was a sure fire way to ensure they all would be broke come January. Usually, everyone just brought something communal to share around the holidays to the Reyes' house. This year the combined trip to Colorado sufficed.

"I was just checking." Satya soothes.

"I know. I do appreciate it. How did you get so good with all of this?" Hanzo asks. Last he knew, Satya was as clueless as he was about social interactions and societal norms, like flowers. It was part of what drew them together during their first architecture class. Everyone else seemed to be operating on a script that they didn't have.

Satya smiles, a contented look coming over her whole face. "Polyamorous relationships take a lot of work and a lot of discussion. I had to learn for Mei and Zarya. It was really no hardship at all."

Hanzo nods, accepting that. "Do you know what you plan to do when you're done with your Masters and this internship?" he asks. He knows that Satya still has an additional year after he is done, having graduated a year after him from undergrad.

"I'm not completely sure," Satya admits. She looks down at the table, fiddling with her lunchbox. But then she says, "I would like to stay around here. Zarya can go anywhere that has a decent gym for her to train at, but she has also grown accustomed to California. Neither of us are in any rush to leave it. Much will depend on Mei, though. Once she has completed her doctorate, there are limited places that she can work. One happens to be near here, but there is no guarantee that she will get a job there. If she ends up elsewhere, we will have to move. It is," Satya pauses for a moment before continuing. "Hard having her in Colorado now, even though we all know it will only be for a few years. We decided when we talked about it before she moved that we would not want to have that distance long term. We intend to plan our lives with that in mind."

Hanzo nods. It all seems completely sensible, not that he would expect anything else from Satya.

Satya glances at her phone and stands up, collecting her lunchbox. Hanzo checks his own and sees they have run well through their expected lunch break. He stands to follow suit, but Satya stops him. "And you," she says with a serious look, "should have a conversation like that with Jesse. You need to make sure you are on the same page. Otherwise someone is going to get hurt without either of you meaning it."

* * *

Baptiste can't help but stare in shock as they pull up to the cabin behind Reinhardt's truck. He would assume they're in the wrong place if it wasn't for Hana, standing on the porch waving at them wrapped up in a bright pink fluffy coat.

She runs towards their car as soon as Lúcio has it in park. She throws open the driver's door and dives in to give him a giant hug before Lúcio can even attempt to get his seat belt off. "I'm so glad you came! I haven't seen you in forever."

Lúcio returns the hug just as enthusiastically. "It's only been a few weeks," Lúcio says as he laughs. "But seriously, let's never go that long again. Screw finals next time around."

"Definitely," Hana agrees with a nod, stepping back to let Zenyatta unfold Lúcio's chair.

Baptiste opens his own door and carefully pulls his crutches out from beside him on the seat. He levers himself out of the car with caution, looking around for spots of ice and snow that might put him on his ass.

"We salted the driveway this morning and right before you came. There shouldn't be much ice left, according to Jack," Sombra says, walking up beside him with his backpack already on her back.

Baptiste reaches out for a hug. He makes it brief, knowing his friend's aversion to them. She returns it quickly before pulling back.

"I could have just hacked your records and gotten you leave to come join us. You didn't need to go and get yourself shot," Sombra says, leading him up to the cabin.

Baptiste laughs. "I know, I know. But I was on a communications black out, couldn't have let you know I needed you. I had to improvise. This trip just sounded like too much fun to miss, so I jumped in front of a bullet or two. No big deal." He follows Sombra up the driveway, skirting carefully around Peacekeeper who is running back and forth like a lunatic. Baptiste doesn't know if the dog has seen snow before, but he seems to be enjoying it from the way he vaulted out of the car straight into a snowbank and started rolling around. Now he zips between Jesse, still grabbing bags from the back of Reinhardt's truck, and every single pile of snow in the front of the cabin that he can find. Either he's having the time of his life or he just has too much energy after being cooped up in the back of the truck with Emily for thirteen hours.

"Details. You should have found a way," Sombra scoffs, opening up the front door and waving him through. "No more bullets," she adds sternly as she sets his bag down and surprises him with another quick hug.

"I'll do my best," Baptiste agrees, hugging her back before she breaks away and goes back outside. Only then does Baptiste take a moment to look around.

The inside is just as impressive as the outside, if not more so. Huge, open concept, and done in a design that somehow feels both modern and timeless. It's also significantly warmer inside. He quickly skirts to the side of the entryway to make room for the others coming through with or without more bags and coolers. He sits on the bench there, bending carefully to pull off his wet shoes and leave them on the waiting rug nearby.

Baptiste flips his crutches around and grimaces at the wet rubber ends. That along with the tile and wood floors is a recipe for disaster that might end in another trip to the hospital. Something that he would like to avoid at all costs.

"Here," Gabe says, coming in from the massive kitchen and holding out a hand towel. Baptiste makes quick work of drying off the ends of his crutches while Gabe grabs his bag from where Sombra left it. "C'mon. Mamá reserved you and Lúcio both rooms. Everyone else has to fight it out."

"I can—" Baptiste's protest over his bag cuts off when Gabe just glares at him. "All right. Lead the way."

Gabe leads him down the short hallway off to the right, which has three closed doors off and an open entryway at the end. Baptiste leans around to look into what seems like a game room set up with pool tables and massive televisions. Two of the closed doors have signs stating "Reserved" in large letters, underlined twice, taped to them. Gabe pushes open the first door which leads to a bedroom with a huge bed and a dresser in it, along with a very comfortable looking recliner. The room is still wide enough to make getting around it easy, even for a wheelchair or someone stuck using crutches. There is another door in the room, which looks to lead to an accessible bathroom and a set of closed closet doors.

"You're in here," Gabe says, dropping his bag on the bed. "Lúcio and Genji have the room next door, which shares a bathroom with this one. It's the only accessible bathroom in the house, so Mamá thought that it would only be fair this way."

Baptiste drops into the recliner with a sigh, setting his crutches to the side. "How did Mamá Reyes find this place?" he asks. "It's pretty much perfect."

"I have no idea, but it is pretty great. Jack's been telling me that the things outside are just as good, but I think he's just trying to lure me out to freeze to death." Gabe shakes his head with a fake shudder, taking a seat on the bed close to the chair. "How you doing, kid?" he asks, suddenly serious.

Baptiste sighs. "Honestly?"

"Do I accept any other answer? I'll know if you're lying to me. I've been there." Gabe nods at him and Baptiste knows that he's indicating the injury, the service, the secrets. All of it and probably then some that Baptiste doesn't even quite understand himself yet.

Well before he'd joined up, they'd sat down at Gabe's kitchen table with tea and had a very serious discussion. Baptiste had told him of his plans to enlist post-high school, and Gabe had given him a pretty good run down of what he could expect. The conversation was repeated with a different tone and over a spotty phone connection when he was first pulled for spec ops. He still has no idea how Gabe even knew that he'd been tapped for it. He shouldn't have known, but Gabe called the minute after he left his CO's office with the transfer orders.

"I hurt," he admits, pulling his thoughts back to the present. "I'm tired. I'm angry. And I'm sick of being that way. I've snapped at Genji and Lúcio so many times in the last three days. And who in their right mind yells at Lúcio? It should be against the law. There's obviously something wrong." Baptiste grimaces and Gabe digs his pills out of the side pocket of his bag, tossing the bottle at him. Baptiste opens it up and dry swallows two. "It was a stupid, fucking mistake. And that's what I'm most angry about. I should be fine right now. I knew the plan. I knew my job." Baptiste sighs, shaking his head. "I just managed to miss a fucking jump, land wrong, and catch a couple extra bullets for my trouble. And nearly get a group of twenty civilians killed in the process as well."

"Hey, mistakes happen." Gabe's voice is pitched low and soothing. Baptiste hates it.

"I know," Baptiste growls back.

"No, I mean shit happens and you can't change it. You just have to deal with the consequences. There's nothing at all that you can do to change the past. And the civilians are alive. At the end of the day, that's what counts. Not your pride." Gabe pauses. "I once took a misstep onto a stick that broke, gave away my position, and resulted in a full team rescue mission. It even pulled Jack off of what was probably the most important intelligence gathering mission we ever put together. It happens. It's happened to me. It's happened to Jack. And now it's happened to you. You need to learn from it and move on."

Baptiste holds back his instinctive angry retort and reminds himself that Gabe does get it. Probably better than anyone else around, except maybe Jack, but he doesn't know Jack nearly well enough to make that assertion. That's possibly something that he could change this week.

"What else is bothering you?" Gabe presses.

Baptiste shakes his head. "Nothing."

Gabe just stares at him, obviously not accepting that.

"Nothing new at least," Baptiste relents. "Nothing that I can't deal with."

Gabe sighs and seems to accept that answer for now. Baptiste is not dumb enough to think it's not going to come up again later this week. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to come get you. Everyone assured me that you would be okay with Genji and Lúcio."

"I was. I am," Baptiste says, leaning back into the chair. "I like them both."

"And sometimes that is the problem," Gabe counters. "I know. You want something or someone to be angry at and you can't be mad at them for being there. At least not for long."

Baptiste just shrugs.

"I told you I would always be there when you need me. Just because you've aged out doesn't change that. Got it?" Gabe says, deadly serious.

Baptiste nods. "I got it. I promise. I should have called, but I didn't know what to say or how to say it. Because you're right, I am angry right now in a way that I never really have been. And I'm not sure that I like it. And I don't know what to do to change it."

"Stress and PTSD are almost built into the job description," Gabe says with a scowl. "And they are not easy to handle. Even if people warn you about it, it still affects everyone differently. And from what I remember, they don't warn you about the realities of it for shit. Me and Jack can both walk you through what we do to deal with it later this week, if you want. Although, you'll spend a lot of time in the kitchen if you take up my habits." Gabe pauses for a moment. "And we can probably find you a therapist with high enough security clearance that you can actually talk to them."

"I think I'll take you both up on that. I can't exactly deal with it all my normal way right now. Hard to run on crutches and hard to work when you're recovering from a few bullet wounds." Baptiste sighs. "I'm not sure about the therapist though. Let's see how this week goes."

"That's understandable." Gabe pauses and thinks for a minute before leaning forward towards Baptiste, arms braced on his knees. "Take this however you want. It took me a long time to learn that just because I could do the job didn't mean that I had to be the one doing it. If you don't like what it is turning you into, you can get out. You can always come home. You can always take a different path. Just because you can, doesn't mean that you should. There are a lot of things that you can do with your life. You need to do the one that's important to you. And that you can like yourself for at the end of the day. It's a hard thing to learn and it's an even harder thing to act upon."

Baptiste shifts in the chair, looking for a comfortable position as he turns that over in his mind. "I'll be honest," he says slowly. "This has forced me to think more about what I want and what I want to do in the future than I have before. Enlisting was the only way that I could see to not be a continued burden on you and Amélie." Gabe opens his mouth but Baptiste holds up a hand, and Gabe subsides. Baptiste takes a breath and continues. "I haven't spent too much time thinking about if this is the right path, I've just kept walking it. I've been considering things, but I'm not quite sure that I have any answers yet."

"You're not going to get any answers overnight. It takes time," Gabe advises. "Don't be too hard on yourself. And you were never a burden. Never could be. Have you been sleeping?"

Baptiste shakes his head. "Not much or well. Nightmares. Not knowing where I am when I wake up," he admits. "Seems like I can't relax without someone nearby on watch. I've been mostly napping on the couch. Usually on top of Genji or Lúcio."

"Jack's the same way. He only ever sleeps well if he's clinging to someone. Although you would never know it at this point if you didn't know him well. He probably has some tips and tricks that he can share with you. And I'm sure Lúcio and Genji don't mind."

Baptiste makes a face. "I'm sure they don't, but I do. I tried sleeping pills in the hospital, but they didn't work at all. I think it was all the noises. Unfamiliar and weird. I might try them again here. See if I can't get my brain back on board with sleeping alone. The noises here should be a little more normal to my subconscious."

"You can try that. But remember you also have people here that care about you. I'm sure no one would mind sharing a room with you in order for you to get some decent sleep while healing. I don't need to tell you that sleep deprivation is just going to make everything worse, and make it longer for you to heal," Gabe says.

"I suppose," Baptiste sighs, suddenly exhausted. "I just want this all to be done and over with."

Gabe stands up and leans over the arm of the recliner, pulling Baptiste into a hug that is just on the right side of too tight. "I know, kid. I know. But you have to give yourself time."

Baptiste relaxes against Gabe's side, soaking up the comfort and hugging him back as tightly as he is able.

Gabe stays there for several minutes without relaxing his hold before scooping Baptiste up off the chair as if he weighs nothing. He deposits him gently on the bed, sitting down next to him. "Get comfortable, kid," Gabe says. "It's someone else's turn to deal with dinner."

"What are you going to do?" Baptiste asks even as he stretches out on the bed. He can feel the length of the drive and the lack of regular sleep catching up to him.

Gabe leans back against the headboard, pulling out his phone. "Catch up on some TV."

Baptiste shifts carefully onto his side and slides a little bit closer to Gabe as Spanish dialogue starts playing from Gabe's phone. Gabe settles a hand on Baptiste's shoulder, massaging lightly. Baptiste drifts for a while, never quite falling asleep but not conscious enough to make out exactly what the show is about. Translating the Spanish dialogue is just a bit more effort than he wants to take at the moment. He's tired and mentally exhausted, but for the first time in a while he feels safe.

Eventually the pull to sleep overcomes him and he gives in, fully secure in the knowledge that Gabe will deal with anything that comes through the door, and he is more than capable of dealing with whatever it may be.

* * *

Gabe shuts the door to Baptiste's room quietly. Baptiste had fallen asleep about an episode and a half into the telenova that Gabe turned on, hoping the unfamiliar show in a language the kid doesn't speak fluently would be enough background noise to soothe his unconscious mind. And Gabe's idea seemed to pay off. Baptiste has been quiet, sleeping peacefully at last, for all the hours Gabe stayed by his side. He'd left the show on for noise, not wanting to jar Baptiste's subconscious, while he'd spent the rest of the time scrolling through articles on his phone and texting Jack to keep him updated on his whereabouts.

Gabe stretches the kinks out of his back. He'd lured Baptiste into taking a nap in the afternoon, unable to do anything else after taking in the exhausted and world-weary look he was carrying around, and now evening is well worn on. Gabe would have been content to stay there all night, if that was what Baptiste needed to sleep.

But Lúcio had come in and offered to trade out with him, claiming he was tired and ready for an early night. Genji is the only other person who knows how to drive his modified car, so in his absence Lúcio had to make the entire drive himself. So Gabe is content to leave Lúcio to spend the rest of the night with Baptiste, knowing that Baptiste had already slept soundly in his presence at the apartment. Lúcio had already been half asleep with Baptiste curled up against his side, music playing softly in the background, before Gabe even got to the door.

Gabe ignores the noise coming from the living room and goes into the kitchen instead, stomach demanding food. There's a plate of what looks like baked macaroni and cheese that the rest must have eaten for dinner sitting in the fridge with his name on it. Another with Baptiste's name sits next to it.

Gabe heats it quickly in the microwave before standing at the island to eat, letting the chaos of the living room wash over him. He hears the French doors open behind him and turns to see Jack coming in from the darkened yard. Jack knocks the snow off his boots before kicking them off.

Jack sheds his coat, leaving it hanging on the door handle, before jumping up to sit on the island next to Gabe. "How's he doing?" Jack asks in a low voice, well under the cacophony from the group in the living room.

Gabe dumps his plate in the sink before stepping up between Jack's legs. He leans his forehead against Jack's chest without answering. Jack wraps his arms loosely around Gabe.

"That bad?" Jack asks, running one of his hands through Gabe's short hair.

"I don't think I've ever been more grateful that Jesse didn't enlist," Gabe mutters. "And I feel bad for even thinking that because Baptiste doesn't need to be going through this either."

"You're only human, Gabriel," Jack says gently. "You don't want any of the kids to suffer. It's not a bad thing that you're happy that Jesse, Sombra, and Genji aren't going through this. I would be a basket case if it was Hana, and you know it. Baptiste made his choice. We just have to help as much as we can. And you know that we will. It's all we can do now."

Gabe burrows into Jack's chest, wrapping his arms around his hips. "I know. I don't like it."

"So how bad is he?" Jack asks again.

"He could be worse," Gabe admits, relaxing his hold so he can meet Jack's gaze. "But I think he's doing worse than he is admitting to himself."

Jack just tugs him back into his arms.

"He's angry," Gabe mumbles into Jack's chest. "He's not sleeping. And he doesn't seem to be letting anyone in to help. Or even wanting to. He's hurting physically, but that'll heal. Mentally…" Gabe shrugs. "He needs to let us help him. He can't go through it alone. He shouldn't have to." Gabe growls, angry that one of his own is hurting so much with very little that he can do.

"He let you in," Jack reassures him, continuing to run his hand through Gabe's hair.

"I didn't give him a choice," Gabe replies, pulling back. "He basically admitted to keeping Genji and Lúcio at arm's length since he's been back. And probably before that, as well." Gabe sighs. "I'm glad that they decided to come after all. I think he would have just hid away for the entirety of his recovery, had they stayed in LA. He'd have gone back to his unit with all the same problems. Here, he's going to have less space to hide."

"And you won't let him," Jack points out. "Neither will I. We've both been there. We both know that it doesn't help."

"I'd be less worried if I knew anything about his team out there. Our guys…" Gabe pauses, taking a deep breath before plowing forward. "Our guys would never let anyone hide away. We dealt with everything together, for better or for worse. Even when it made me want to kill you guys."

"He doesn't really talk about his team, huh?" Jack asks.

Gabe shakes his head. "Not to me. Not to Sombra or Genji that I've heard. It makes me worry about who has his back out there. That's not somewhere you want to be on your own."

"It really isn't," Jack agrees. "Even when you guys didn't trust me, I never doubted that you would have my back and do everything you could to get me home alive. And sane."

"I called him out on it." Gabe leans back into Jack's chest. "Told him to let us help him."

Jack twists so he can kiss the top of Gabe's head. "Good. And we will."

"He can't sleep alone, and he's not going to let me manhandle him into taking naps with me nearby many more times," Gabe sighs.

Jack runs his hands up and down Gabe's spine, pausing to knead at a few knots. "I'll talk to him about it. I've got some things that used to work for me. It's not as restful and I felt exhausted a lot of the time. But it let me function without being a zombie." Jack and kisses Gabe's temple. "We'll get him there, I swear. We're not abandoning one of your kids."

"He's not mine. If anything, he's Amélie's," Gabe protests, a petulant growl into Jack's shoulder.

Jack laughs. "He's yours, and you know it. Just like Genji's yours. Doesn't matter who they got placed with. They're yours, and they always will be. No matter that they aged out and you don't hold their care files anymore."

"I told him we would walk him through what helps us with PTSD," Gabe says instead of addressing Jack's point. He's not really wrong.

"Definitely. I'll bring it up when I talk to him about sleeping. Preferably tomorrow. He needs to take the help while he's got it here. Nothing helps as much as someone you can trust." Jack leans down for a proper kiss and Gabe meets him gladly. "But I definitely figured out things that helped in the years in between. I wouldn't have survived otherwise. And you just don't sleep, so that isn't going to be any help to him."

Gabe nods, conceding the point. "I'm going to teach him to bake. Probably starting with bread." He grins. "Lots of kneading."

Jack laughs. "Then I'll check our supplies and run into town tomorrow. Maybe take Mei and Zarya with me. They said something about wanting to see the historic town. We didn't really come supplied for stress baking."

Gabe leans back in for another kiss that Jack easily gives. He's thankful to have someone with him that just easily offers to do what needs to be done. Thankful to have Jack here with him through everything.

Jesse's booming laughter sounds from the living room, followed by Hana shrieking, and startles both of them out of the peaceful bubble they'd created.

"Come on," Jack says, jumping off the counter and holding out a hand. "I actually wanted to show you something."

Gabe stalls, refusing to take another step when Jack starts heading towards the door.

Jack lets go of his hand with a theatrical sigh and cups his face, kissing him again. "Grab your coat and boots and trust me," Jack says with a grin.

Gabe looks at him suspiciously, but does as requested. He ignores the cacophony from the living room and meets Jack at the door, only after bundling up against the cold.

Jack takes his gloved hand in his own before leading the way outside and through the snow. They walk in welcome silence for a few minutes. Gabe shudders a bit, seeing his breath fog in front of them.

He can admit that it is pretty and peaceful. The moonlight reflects off of the snow brightly enough that they can see without issue. Gabe would be perfectly happy if it wasn't so damn cold.

"Did you know this place has a pool and pool house, too?" Jack asks as another building comes into sight. The building's construction mimics the look of the cabin, but on a much smaller scale.

Gabe shakes his head, coming to a halt and digging his heels in. "Are you crazy?" Gabe demands, seeing the pool house off to their right. "Who would swim now? It's freezing."

"Yes, it is." Jack shoots him a grin and nods toward the pool house. "But there's a hot tub that's inside and a door we can lock."

Gabe pulls Jack close, kicking up showers of fluffy snowflakes, and kisses him deeply. "I love you," Gabe says.

It's not often that either one of them says it outright. They both know it to be true, and they're not in the habit of saying it. They both prefer actions to words, anyway. Actions can generally have plausible deniability where words often don't. It's the biggest reason that neither of them say it aloud. They've both spent too much time in places where that could easily get them in trouble.

It's a mindset that Gabe has decided he needs to force himself out of. He think that they both sometimes need to remind themselves that they are safe here. That they can be openly together here. That they are not going to lose their entire livelihoods for being in love with another man. It's okay. It's allowed.

And his Mamá is right about one thing. Jack, at least, should hear how he feels openly and clearly, and often enough that there is no doubt in his mind that Gabe loves him and wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

Even if Gabe doesn't really think that they need to stand up in front of a bunch of people in a giant ceremony to do it.

"I love you, too," Jack says, leaning back in to kiss him again. "And I promised to keep you warm," he adds and drags Gabe inside. "I'm keeping my promise." Jack locks the door behind them before pulling Gabe in for another kiss. "It wouldn't do to have you turn into a popsicle."

Gabe crowds Jack up against the wall, enjoying the time and the privacy to just kiss. They both relax without pushing things any further. Both of them are at peace, knowing they have all the time in the world right now. Sometime later—it could be minutes, it could be hours, Gabe isn't sure and doesn't care—Jack pulls back.

"I promised you a hot tub," Jack says, pushing away from the wall. "And believe me, this place delivers."

Gabe follows Jack through to the next room, dominated by a large hot tub that steams and bubbles away. Gabe sticks a hand in the water and hisses in pleasure at the heat. The walls are all glass, looking out into the mountains and the night sky. The view is breathtaking, stars visible through the glass ceiling above them, and even better for being warm.

"I found it earlier when I took Lúcio, Jesse, and Emily over to the rink to check out the supplies there." Jack snorts. "Good thing Lúcio brought his own equipment and skis. None of it there would work for him. Anyway, I checked it out tonight while I was waiting for you. It definitely belongs to the cabin. Same key and instructions sheets as the main house. I'm guessing it doesn't get much use in the winter, technically being part of the pool area and set too far away from the house to be convenient with the cold." He jabs a lighthearted elbow into Gabe's side with that, and Gabe rolls his eyes. "I turned it on tonight, just for you. Wanted it to be all set and nice and warm." Jack grins. "The glass is all tinted from the outside to keep anyone from looking in, but it doesn't block the view at all. It's amazing."

Gabe returns the grin, stripping off without further thought. "Can we please keep this our secret until like the last day?" Gabe asks, sinking into the warm heat with a groan. "I don't want to share this."

He opens his eyes to see Jack still clothed, staring at him.

Gabe smirks and holds out a hand. "Come on, Sunshine. You should join me. This feels amazing."

Jack twitches as if he'd been lost in thought and Gabe's voice disturbed him. Then he strips out of his clothes unselfconsciously and without ceremony. He gets in, sinking down next to Gabe with a groan of pure pleasure. Gabe agrees: the heat is perfect. Especially with the cold, snowy backdrop just beyond the glass.

Gabe twists them both around, settling himself in the corner and pulling Jack in front of him. Jack leans back against his chest and snuggles into Gabe's arms, resting his head on Gabe's shoulder. They both relax and take in the beautiful night sky.

"We are telling no one," Jack agrees with a sigh. "And I am never moving again."


	4. Sneak Attack

**Chapter 4: Sneak Attack**

Baptiste slowly awakens feeling well-rested for the first time in far longer than he can remember. He keeps his eyes closed, trying to hang onto the last few moments of sleep.

The bed beneath him is soft and comfortable. There is some sort of music playing softly from a source he can't quite identify. And there is a solid weight pillowed against his right side, with something tickling his right cheek.

Baptiste blinks his eyes open, confused at the sensation. He gives his eyes a few minutes to adjust and glances around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Even in the dark, he's able to identify the room Gabe led him to at the cabin. He remembers talking with Gabe before being manhandled onto the bed with the unspoken demand that he rest. He must have fallen asleep.

Having identified his location, Baptiste glances down to see what is holding him down. He jerks a bit in surprise when he sees Lúcio sleeping there on top of him. Last thing he remembers, Gabe had been watching TV on his phone next to him. He has no idea when Lúcio got there. Or why he decided to sleep in here instead of in his own room.

Luckily, Lúcio doesn't stir at his startled movements. Baptiste considers the situation, contemplating just staying there until Lúcio wakes up, when his stomach grumbles. Despite the lack of light coming through the window, he's guessing that it is very early morning, which means that he slept right through dinner. Even if it is the middle of the night, there'll still hopefully be food in the kitchen.

Baptiste slowly extracts himself from the bed, careful not to snag any of Lúcio's dreads or move him too much. After several long moments, he manages to successfully escape without waking the other man.

Baptiste sits on the edge of the bed and stretches for his crutches, still leaning against the chair where he deposited them yesterday afternoon. He just manages to reach them, grimacing at the tug of stitches in his side with the action. He gathers up his bag and moves into the bathroom to shower and change.

He examines the stitches while he's in there. The wound has closed cleanly and looks to be mostly healed. He can probably pull them out later today. First though, he needs food as his stomach loudly reminds him again. And to find some equipment with which to remove them. Possibly even another set of hands to make it easier.

He quickly pulls on clothes and leaves through Lúcio's room in order to not disturb him.

He vaguely remembers the layout of the cabin and makes his way to the brightly lit kitchen without mishap. He finds Jack sitting at the giant island with a cup of coffee and a beat up paperback.

"Morning," Jack says, standing and setting the book aside. "Take a seat. I'll grab you some coffee."

Baptiste sits, gratefully accepting the coffee that Jack pushes towards him before pulling out a container from one of the cabinets. Baptiste grins when Jack sets it down and he sees it is full of churros.

"Shh." Jack puts a finger to his lips with a grin. "Mamá made them this morning."

Baptiste takes one, biting into with pleasure as the cinnamon coats his tongue. He looks around for a clock: the stove reads 5:46. "She must have gotten up early."

Jack nods. "Yeah. Gabe made the long trek into town to get more baking supplies. And Ms. Reyes, Mei, and Zarya went with him. They wanted to see the town. You just missed them. They took most of this batch with them for the road, but I was instructed to hide these for you when you got up."

"Everyone else asleep?" Baptiste asks.

"I think so. I would be surprised if we didn't have Zen and Reinhardt down here soon though. And I have no idea if Emily is part of the early bird ranks. I'm guessing we won't be seeing Jesse, Hana, Lúcio, or Sombra much before noon. Everyone was up late last night."

Baptiste hums in acknowledgement before grabbing another churro.

"Want to take these outside and avoid the early risers?" Jack asks with a nod towards the French doors in the kitchen.

Baptiste looks out to the freshly shoveled deck with chairs and a table, just through the French doors. He considers the offer for a moment, knowing that Jack likely wants to talk to him in private about things he would much rather avoid. He did tell Gabe that he wanted their help though, which means he can't avoid the conversations forever. He'll get nowhere if he does that, and that is unacceptable.

"Sure," Baptiste agrees, finishing his churro.

Jack stands up and opens up another cabinet. "Go grab your coat. It should be hanging up by the front door. I'm just going to put the coffee in travel mugs to stay warm."

Baptiste stands and finds his newly purchased coat and boots exactly where Jack said they would be. He bundles up and meets Jack out on the back deck. Jack's only concession to moving outside was to put on a hat. Baptiste shakes his head, wondering how the man isn't cold, before taking a seat and grabbing a third churro.

It is dark and quiet out here. Quiet in the way that a building, even a cabin, cannot quite replicate. The soft sounds from the wind and animals moving nearby through the trees is the only indication of life out here. There's just enough light coming through from the cabin and reflected off of the snow as to not be pitch black. It leaves the world bathed in shades of grey that are comforting rather than unnerving. Baptiste settles back, relaxing in a way that he knows he would never be able to do normally where every shadow could hold a threat.

Jack takes a churro for himself, leaning back in the deck chair and eating it before breaking the stillness of the early morning quiet. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly okay, right now," Baptiste answers truthfully after considering it for a moment. "My leg is throbbing, but I need to start weaning off the heavier pain meds so that'll be a constant state for a while. I don't like the fog the meds create, and I'm almost out anyway. I think the stiches in my side are ready to come out. It looks healed and feels okay. The tug of them is just annoying now." Baptiste takes a drink of his coffee. "And I slept. Surprisingly well."

Jack glances over before looking back out across the wintery wonderland in front of them. "Gabe mentioned that sleep has been a problem."

Baptiste bites back his initial anger at being talked about when he wasn't there. He knew that it was coming. He knew that Gabe was going to talk to Jack. He had to in order to help. "It has. He mentioned that you have some experience."

"Some," Jack agrees. "When I was down in South America, we mostly shared rooms. There was always someone else around. It got to the point where that was what I expected, and I couldn't sleep without someone else around. No one next to you meant you were in danger, or at least needed to be aware." Jack shrugs. "Both of us came home with issues around sleep. A lot of vets do."

Baptiste nods in agreement. He knows the statistics. Gabe made sure of it before he ever got anywhere near a war zone.

"Gabe," Jack continues in a quieter voice, "has vivid nightmares and mostly just doesn't sleep much still. His body easily handles four hours of sleep at most a night without a problem, so he never felt the need to deal with it. I couldn't fall asleep or stay asleep. I don't have nightmares except for a few odd triggers, but I just couldn't sleep for the longest time. I would wake up expecting danger or seeing threats in the shadows. And I don't handle it. I was an angry zombie for months when I got shipped home." Jack pauses. "Or even any time we had leave, unless me and Gabe could swing rooming together."

"Yeah," Baptiste says, picking his words carefully. "I'm definitely not handling the lack of sleep. And it's just that I can't seem to shut my mind off enough to sleep. I can do it if there's someone else there, but that isn't a feasible long term solution."

"I understand. I get accused of being an octopus pretty much nightly." Jack smiles to himself before looking over at Baptiste. "It's not the worst problem to have. Especially if you have people around that can help. And you do."

Baptiste thinks about falling asleep last night with Gabe nearby and waking up with Lúcio sleeping on top of him, feeling completely at peace and safe both times. It was nice. It was helpful. But it's not something that he can expect all the time. And he does not want to get used to sleeping with Lúcio. That is in no way going to help his crush or help him hide it. "Mwen konnen. But I won't always be here," Baptiste protests. "And I won't always have you all around no matter where I end up."

"No, you won't," Jack agrees. "I found music that I liked. It wasn't the classical bullshit that most experts recommend, either. But I listened to it over and over again until my subconscious knew exactly what to expect from it. I would play that on repeat while I slept. My brain knew that the noise was supposed to be there and it was only a problem if it left. It also helped block some of the unfamiliar noises of city life."

Baptiste nods slowly, mulling over the suggestion.

"And I developed a routine," Jack says. "Tea and an hour of reading a book, no screens, before bed. You need to convince your body that sleep is the only thing that is expected after that. And make sure that your body associates the bedroom with sleep and not TV or games or anything." Jack pauses. "I've read too that weighted blankets can help with some of the anxiety, but I never tried it. It wasn't something I had heard about when I first came back. And I don't generally need it now."

Baptiste grabs another churro, thinking over what Jack said. It is all completely doable and sound advice, while he is home at least. He doesn't know if his sleep problems will translate back to the field. He hopes not. He's never had an issue there and doesn't want to start now.

"None of it is going to work all of the time," Jack says seriously. "You're probably still going to have some problems. But I would start working on it here. Keep the routine and let people in to watch your back. It'll help. After a point, even removing the other person shouldn't be enough to jar your subconscious once you've settled into a routine."

"Is that what you did?" Baptiste asks.

Jack stares back out at the wilderness for a few quiet moments and Baptiste waits him out. Finally, he says, "When we were in South America, me and Gabe shared a room in the end. So that was my norm. That was how I slept every night. When I got back, I spent months living at Ana's place while I recovered and regained my sight." He chuckles, and it sounds fond. "She's the one that insisted on the routine no matter how much I complained. And she spent more nights than not sleeping in her own guest room with me at first. It helped. I think I would have gone insane without her. It got to the point where I didn't need it to sleep. I'm mostly fine with it now. In fact, sometimes I have the opposite problem, but—" Jack waves a hand and drops the sentence. "Anyway, there are still odd days now that are bad. That I know I need every little bit of help I can get or I won't get any sleep at all. And I still turn into an angry zombie without it. So I'll keep to every step religiously. Except these days I have Gabe in the bed with me instead of Ana. Even when I lived alone though, the other steps helped me sleep at night with no one else around. Especially once I got used to the noises from my own apartment."

A strong wind blows slips its chilly fingers down his collar and Baptiste huddles more tightly into his coat without replying. He may feel better this morning, but he can still feel the anger simmering. He's still upset that he's tired and can't sleep without help. And he knows that Jack is just being honest with him, but he wishes that there was an easy solution.

"It's going to be a marathon, not a sprint, kid. You've got medical training. You know the brain is a beast."

"Yeah." Baptiste grabs the last churro out of the container. "Knowing it and dealing with it are two very different things, I'm discovering."

"It is," Jack agrees. "And it's frustrating when you know what's wrong but can't fix it."

Baptiste finishes his churro and clutches his coffee a little tighter. A crash sounds from inside the house and Baptiste twists around carefully to see Reinhardt clutching a pan, giving them a sheepish look through the French doors with a little wave. Baptiste gives him a vacant smile and turns back to stare out at the snow.

"Anything else you want to talk about right now?" Jack asks.

Baptiste shakes his head. He has enough to think about at the moment. Jack takes him at his word and they sit together in silence in the cool early morning air. The world lightens around them by increments, sun still nowhere to be seen quite yet. It's about the most peaceful thing that Baptiste has experienced lately. Muffled noise continues to drift out from the kitchen, but no one comes out to disturb them.

Eventually it gets bright enough that Jack picks his book back up and keeps reading. It doesn't feel like a dismissal, though. Baptiste knows that Jack would readily put the book back down if he wanted to keep talking. It's Jack's way of giving him space while keeping him company.

Baptiste pulls out his phone and sees waiting messages from Genji and Amélie. He replies to both of them, letting them know that he's okay, that he'd just slept straight through the afternoon. He taps his phone idly, thinking over what Gabe said yesterday about coming home and making a new path.

He eventually starts searching through the requirements for medical school and the different roads to get. He's not sure that is where he wants to go and what he wants to do, but he's starting to think that career Army is not going to be for him.

He had his doubts before he came home this time. He's never seriously looked into anything else though. This leave might give him the chance that he needs to do so. He needs to decide soon if he is going to re-up.

The backdoor opens and heavy footsteps thump across the deck before Reinhardt deposits two plates piled high with eggs, toast, potatoes, and bacon in front of him and Jack.

"Eat!" Reinhardt demands, with a playfully disappointed look at Baptiste as he says, "You missed dinner." He then picks up the empty churro container and turns to go back inside.

Jack glances over at Baptiste, and Baptiste meets his gaze although he's unsure what Jack is looking for. "Join us?" Jack asks Reinhardt before the big man can make it all the way back inside.

Baptiste nods his agreement, setting his phone down. More research can wait until later. "No need to sit inside on your own," he adds to Jack's request.

Reinhardt beams at them. "Of course. Thank you, my friends. I did not want to intrude." He ducks inside and returns shortly with his own plate of food.

Baptiste eats, losing himself in the conversation flying between Jack and Reinhardt about the state of Gabe's kitchen and what needs to be done to fix it. And how exactly they can accomplish that with Gabe being so protective of the damn thing.

* * *

Gabe glances up from his standoff with the skis laid out before him at the sound of Jack's laughter. He sees his partner chase Hana out of the equipment room at the resort. Gabe snorts before frowning back down at the unfamiliar equipment piled at his feet, trying to hide his uncertainty.

He pulls the boots on decisively before he can think about it too much longer. He picks up the skis as if they were venomous and joins Jack in the doorway. He follows Jack's gaze and sees him watching Hana and Reinhardt talking animatedly at the base of the mountain, waiting for the ski lift.

Gabe looks around and sees Lúcio and Baptiste sitting on the deck at the base of the mountain near a fire pit. They each clutch mugs of something steaming slightly in the cold air and he squashes a flash of jealousy. But then he grins a bit as he watches them talk and laugh freely. Less than forty-eight hours at the cabin and Baptiste is already looking better. The dark circles framing his eyes when he'd first showed up are already fading. His shoulders are relaxed and his body language is open as he sits talking with Lúcio.

Gabe knows that Baptiste slept soundly through the night with Lúcio sharing his bed again last night. He'd heard a brief argument about it through their closed door in the early evening. Baptiste must have lost though, because they were both sound asleep in the bed with the same music playing in the background every time Gabe checked on Baptiste throughout the night.

Gabe doesn't see anyone else nearby, but he knows most of the family is scattered around the ski resort somewhere.

Jack slips his hand into Gabe's and squeezes it once briefly. "You ready?" Jack asks.

Gabe nods. He's not entirely certain about all of this, but he's giving it a shot as promised. He follows Jack over to the lift that Gabe knows is for the bunny hill. Jack leans in, giving him a quick kiss before stepping back.

Gabe quells the urge to glance around before ducking in to get another kiss. Jack obliges with a grin.

"Let's do this," Gabe says, pulling back and trying to sound more confident than he really is.

Gabe steps into his skis the way the employee back in the equipment rental room showed him before accepting Jack's help up onto the lift. Jack takes his hand again while they ride up the side of the mountain, giving him a reassuring squeeze that Gabe won't admit he appreciates.

Still, some old habits are harder to kill than others. Gabe holds Jack's hand tightly, but hidden between them where their bodies shelter it from anyone watching them. He tries to relax, taking in the view and trying to forget that he somehow needs to get off of this lift at the top without falling while having giant planks attached to his feet.

"Thank you for this," Jack says with feeling over the rhythmic clank of the lift. "I know this isn't really your thing."

Gabe shrugs. "Never really tried," he admits. "Not sure if I'll like it or not, but there's really no way to know without doing it." Gabe slips as he tries to get off the lift and Jack automatically reaches out to steady him. "Besides, I'm with the right person if I do get hurt," Gabe adds with a playful grin.

Jack pulls Gabe away from the lift to let the next people off. "I don't know," he says, as if he's giving it some serious thought. "I'm off duty and not licensed in this state. You might need to save yourself."

Gabe jabs Jack in the side. "And here I thought you loved me," Gabe complains.

"Oh all right. I suppose I can make an exception," Jack says with a dramatic sigh.

Gabe laughs. "That was good. You been taking lessons from Hana?"

"Obviously," Jack replies with a laugh of his own.

Gabe sobers up when he looks down the hill. "Okay, how do I do this again?" He listens intently to Jack's instructions, watching people further down the mountain complete the movements that Jack is talking about with a sharp eye. It doesn't look too hard. This should definitely be doable.

He hopes.

"Remember, there are purposely flat spaces built into the run. It's a long way down. We can take some breaks," Jack says to finish his impromptu tutorial. "This isn't a race." Then he grins playfully. "Yet, at least. Maybe by the end of the week when you know what you're doing."

Gabe returns the smile, sidestepping quickly into Jack's side when a little kid almost bowls him over. Jack steadies him automatically. Gabe waves off the harried apologies from the young woman following the kid and watches as they take off down the mountain. He steps back and squares off his shoulders, reluctantly impressed as the tiny child zips down the slope with no fear.

"You following me?" Gabe asks, looking back at Jack.

"Right behind you. I've got your back," Jack promises.

Gabe pushes off. He frantically tries to remember everything Jack said as the wind rushes past his face and makes his way down to the first flat spot that Jack pointed out without mishap. Jack pulls into a stop behind him.

"Looking good," Jack says with a playful leer. Gabe smirks back at him before heading further down the mountain without replying.

He makes it all the way down the bunny hill in one piece and is surprised to find himself grinning at the bottom of it. He schools his expression before turning to face Jack. "That was okay, I guess," he says, feigning indifference.

Jack laughs and swats at him, which Gabe dodges. But he'd forgotten the skis still strapped to his feet and ends up in a heap in the snow for his trouble. He glares at Jack when the man just keeps laughing.

Jesse pulls up beside him from his own trip down the mountain with Sombra right on his heels. "Ya know," Jesse says with a sly grin, "most people end up on their asses up there." Jesse nods to their starting point at the top of the hill before reaching a hand out to help Gabe up.

Gabe takes it and growls, "It's his fault." He scowls at the still laughing Jack. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh at the rookie, old man."

"Sorry, that was just too good." Jack doesn't sound remotely repentant but he stifles his laughter. "You know the skis stay with you the whole time, right? You have to plan for them. Evasive maneuvers don't work out too well otherwise."

Gabe glares at him in response. Then he tosses handfuls of snow at both Jesse and Sombra as they snicker. He looks towards the lodge patio and sees Lúcio and Baptiste waving at them, each grinning widely. He waves back briefly in response. "Again?" he asks Jack.

"Bunny hill or something else?" Jack asks, straightening up.

Gabe considers for the moment, his initial hesitation washing back over him. "Bunny hill one more time and then we can move on?" he offers.

"Offering more than one run?" Jack says. "Careful, Reyes. I might just get the idea that you like this."

"I'm going to go keep Baptiste company," Sombra says to Jesse. "I'll send Lúcio over to head up with you this time. It might be a minute. I think he left his stuff in the car."

Jesse nods in agreement, leaning against the building to wait while Gabe turns to follow Jack back to the lift.

They conquer the bunny hill one more time along with two more advanced runs before Gabe can't handle the cold anymore. He stops Jack at the bottom of the hill when he starts to turn back towards the lift, reaching out a hand but not quite making contact. Old habits dying hard.

"Come get warm," Gabe beseeches him.

Jack nods. "Sure." He follows Gabe, stowing their skis before going inside. Gabe unzips his coat and gravitates towards the huge fireplace automatically.

"Gabriel!" Gabe hears his mamá's voice call out. He swings around and sees her standing near the bar with another older lady.

"Hi, Mamá." Gabe walks over, wrapping an arm around his mamá's shoulders and hugging her. "You haven't frozen to death yet."

Maria whacks him in the side. "Oh, you. It is not that cold."

"It really isn't," Jack agrees. He's shed his hat and gloves. His coat hangs open. "But you can't convince him of that."

"Lo siento. Where are my manners? Gabe, Jack," Maria says and waves a hand at each of them in turn, "this is Lucille. We met earlier in the week when I came over with Jack and the girls. We just got back from one of the cross-country trails."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Jack holds out a hand, shaking the older lady's hand briefly.

Gabe nods his hello, keeping an arm wrapped around his mama. He sees Lucille's gaze catch on his face for a moment, likely taking in the scars, before she nods back with a renewed smile.

"It's nice to meet both of you," she says pleasantly, holding a hand out towards Gabe. He shakes it briefly. "We were just waiting to get drinks and warm up some. Maria said some of her hoard is sitting out on the deck."

"Probably at least two of them," Gabe agrees. "Unless Lúcio has convinced Baptiste to try para-skiing."

"He better not yet with that leg," Jack grumbles.

Maria laughs, reaching out to pat Jack's arm. "I'm sure he knows that. He's a smart boy."

"How about I get the drinks and bring them out?" Jack offers. "You all can go make sure Baptiste has staked out a table big enough."

"Sounds good. Thank you, dear," Maria says while Lucille smiles in thanks. They each ask for some of the resort's spiced hot chocolate.

Gabe lingers. "Sure you don't need a hand?"

"I've got it, you big baby," Jack says with a playful shove to Gabe's shoulder. "You can handle the cold. Just grab a seat near the fire pits. And make sure your mother isn't corrupting Baptiste too badly."

Gabe laughs. "Yeah, right. I have zero control over that and you know it."

Gabe zips his coat back up tight and follows the women outside, finding the table with ease. Baptiste is still there with Hana and Reinhardt at the moment. Sombra must have wandered off again. He slides into the empty seat next to his mother, instinctively glancing around and looking for threats and exits. He finds none of the former and plenty of the latter.

"So you're all here for vacation?" Lucille asks.

Reinhardt's voice booms in reply. "Yes. Maria was kind enough to invite us all to join her for Christmas here. It has been lovely! I have not had a white Christmas in far too long."

"Disparates," Maria scoffs. "You're family, and it's Christmas. I couldn't leave Hana's hal-abeoji out just because I wanted to steal my son away and force him to use some of his vacation time."

"Hey!" Gabe's protest meets deaf ears.

"Couldn't leave any of the rest of the crazies behind either," Hana agrees with a nod, drinking from her own mug.

"Hey, now," Baptiste breaks in. "Some of us just got bullied into it. I wasn't even supposed to be in the country."

Gabe reaches across the empty chair between them and pokes Baptiste in the shoulder. Hard. "Shut up, kid. You're family. You belong here just as much as the rest of the circus."

"You're stuck with us," Jack adds as he deposits a tray of drinks on the table before taking the empty seat between Gabe and Baptiste.

Gabe snags the mug in front of him, savoring the warmth that seeps into his fingers, and takes a sip. He's shocked to find some milky, spicy coffee drink instead of the black coffee he was expecting. He takes another sip critically, almost surprised to find that he likes it. He raises an eyebrow at Jack who just smiles benignly in reply.

Lucille takes a sip of her own drink before setting the mug on the table.

"Food should be out in a minute or two," Jack says, leaning back in his own chair. "Although I wasn't expecting Hana to be here, so we might need to get more."

"Hey!" Hana protests, reaching across Baptiste to try and smack at Jack's side. Jack easily avoids her reach, scooting over into Gabe's space. She makes a face. "Just because I'm the only teenager left around here—"

"Means we get to pick on you," Gabe cuts her off with a wink.

Hana sighs. "My life is the worst."

"That's what you get for being the youngest." Baptiste shoves Hana back into her chair from where she's still sprawled across him. "You should really think about changing that."

Hana tips back her chair dramatically. "Yes, because I have all the control over that. How do I find a new stray to drag home for them to adopt?" Hana waves a hand at Jack and Gabe. "I've been checking back alleyways everywhere I go with no luck."

Gabe automatically glances over at Lucille, but her warm amusement doesn't change. She seems unbothered by Hana's confirmation of their relationship.

"How many children do the two of you have?" Lucille asks with a smile at Hana's antics.

Hana drops her chair back down with a laugh that Reinhardt joins in with, while Maria just smiles a little evilly over at her son.

"Between the two of us, three," Gabe answers shortly.

Jack snorts at him. "Officially, sure."

Maria laughs. "Which doesn't include Genji, Jean here—" she waves a hand at Baptiste, "—Emily, Lena, or the rest of Jesse's friends that consider your house a second home. Not to mention all the kids that have crashed on the couch for a couple of days or weeks." Maria leans over to Lucille and stage whispers, "Their house really is a circus of people in and out. Gabi's been taking in strays for fifteen years now. He left the first one with me to help raise."

Gabe rolls his eyes. "Jesse was family even before he came to live with us. That barely counts."

"Well, I think that's wonderful," Lucille says. "I have a large family myself. It makes everything so much fun. Most of them are around here somewhere." She pauses to thank the employee that sets trays of food down on their table. "And have you two been married that entire time?"

Hana laughs again, "Oh, they're not."

"They might as well be, at this point," Reinhardt says with a twinkle in his eye.

Gabe glances over at Jack, but he can't read the expression on the other man's face. Jack's cheeks are slightly red and he's not making eye contact with anyone at the table, Gabe included. But otherwise, Gabe can't tell anything about what he is thinking. It's disconcerting.

Gabe feel a poke at his side and looks over to see his mother giving him a pointed glare. He stares back, schooling his features as innocently as possible, before taking a long sip of coffee and tuning back into the conversation at the table. Which has thankfully moved on.

* * *

"Kon'nichiwa," Hanzo says absentmindedly, answering his phone without taking his eyes off of the sketch on his computer.

He's horribly behind on the web comic that he's been drawing for the past several months. The Robinson job took up far more time than he ever expected. And he'd wanted to spend what little free time that he did have left with Jesse. Which means his comic has fallen by the wayside and updates have languished for weeks.

Now that he is home alone and the damn project is done (for now), he's determined to get caught up. Unfortunately, it isn't going well. He's definitely not making the progress that he had planned. And it irks him.

At this rate, the comic may languish for a few more weeks and lose him even more of his reader base, he's sure.

"Hey, darlin'." Jesse's voice comes through clearly, and Hanzo can feel a smile spreading across his face at the soothing sound. Some of the tension in his shoulders relaxes on instinct. Hanzo sets down his stylus and shakes out his hand, leaning back in the chair.

"Good evening," Hanzo says, then takes a quick glance at the clock. Just after seven. Still acceptably evening. "How is Colorado?"

"Snowy, cold," Jesse answers before chuckling. "Ain't ever gonna hear the end of it from Gabe about that. But it's all been good so far. We all went out skiing today, and nobody broke anythin'."

Hanzo pushes away from the desk, stomach grumbling now that he's stopped focusing solely on his uncooperative comic. "I am glad to hear everyone survived. Not even a frozen appendage among you?"

"Nah, not a one." Hanzo can hear Peacekeeper bark in the background, followed by someone shrieking. "Gabe claims it was touch'n go there for a while, but I think he's just bitchin'. He and Jack spent an awful long time up the mountain and an awful short time in the lodge for him to have been too cold. Then again, he mighta been hiding out from Abuela. She's on his case about somethin'."

Hanzo opens the fridge and sees a tupperware container sitting front and center on the shelf. He pulls it out, tilting it to read the reheating instructions affixed to the top. He doesn't bother to stop the soppy smile that tugs at his mouth even as he follows the directions to reheat the stew.

"Do you know what she has been," Hanzo says, pausing to pick his wording carefully, "harassing him about?"

"Nah." Hanzo can picture Jesse shaking his head in response. "Neither of 'em have said anything. But you know them, they'll keep on pretending nothin's up to the rest of us." Jesse hums a bit. Hanzo can tell he's thinking something over. "Hana did say somethin' about a new friend of Abuela's, they've been skiin' together a bit this week. I guess this lady assumed Jack and Gabe were married. Hana said Jack looked, and I'm quotin' her here, 'weird' about it. And she said Gabe and Abuela had a bit of a stare down over it, too." Jesse sighs. "Then again, that was only just today. Abuela's been on him about whatever it is all week, from what I can see. So who knows?"

Hanzo sits back down at his desk as he waits for the stew to heat. "Why are they not married?" he asks, curiosity getting the better of him. They have been together long enough to be so. They live together and clearly plan on staying that way. There seems to be no reason why they have not gotten married.

"Don't rightly know. I've never talked to Gabe about it. One sec." Jesse's voice becomes more distant, as if he pulled the phone away. "'Keep, get over here! You're gonna freeze hanging out in a snowbank all night. Go inside for a bit. Crazy dog."

Hanzo listens to the rustling on the other end of the phone as he looks back over what he's drawn this evening. It's all fine, from a technical perspective. His lines are perfect and the layouts are neat. But none of it feels right. And he's not sure that the story makes sense going in this direction now that he is drawing it out.

He sighs, hearing the microwave ding. He pulls a face at the drawings on the screen before pushing himself up to get his food.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asks, voice comes back through the phone loud and clear.

Hanzo reaches for his food, jerking his hand back when heat of the bowl stings his hand. He grabs a hot pad. "Nothing. Shibuya is not behaving. And it is frustrating." Hanzo brings his food back to the desk but minimizes his work so he doesn't have to look at it.

"Aw, I'm sorry, honey."

Hanzo stirs his stew absentmindedly. "Not your fault."

"I know. But I get that it's frustratin' when you want to work and it ain't comin' right. Especially since you've had hardly any time these days. I wish I could fix it."

Hanzo smiles. He savors a spoonful of his stew before replying. "You should obviously be kicking Shibuya's ass for me and making him behave. What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"A lousy one," Jesse laughs. "And here I am just distractin' you instead."

"Perhaps that is for the best." Hanzo frowns at his computer for a moment. Then he pulls his art program back up, saves it quickly without looking at it further, and shuts everything down. "What were we talking about?"

"Mmm, Gabe and Jack, I think. Don't remember why."

Hanzo moves over to the couch with his bowl, determined to spare his comic no further thought tonight. He doesn't need to be even more frustrated. "Neither do I. Marriage would seem to be the next logical step for them, but it is not my life."

"Yeah, suppose that's fair," Jesse says. "Dunno if that's what Gabe and Abuela are wrestlin' about, but I guess it ain't our business. Not yet, anyway. So other than Shibuya not listenin', how was your day?"

"Fine." Hanzo stirs the stew some more as he thinks about his empty day. After the intensity of the last few weeks, everything now seems a bit dull. Especially while he's here alone. "The office closed at noon, so I have been home since failing to make the comic work. Your phone call reminded me I had not yet eaten, so it is dinner time now."

Jesse barks out a sudden loud laugh. "Sorry, sorry," he apologizes. "I'm sitting outside 'cause it was the only quiet spot in the whole damn house when I called. Hana and Sombra just pulled off a sneak attack on Gabe and Jack coming back from a walk or somethin'. Faces full of snow for both of them." He laughs again. "Lord, you should see their faces."

Hanzo grins at the mental picture. "I am sure that went well for them."

"About as well as you'd think," Jesse agrees. "Full blown war's breakin' out, enemy lines have been drawn. I'm getting' the sense the girls didn't expect this. Amateurs." Jesse chuckles. "They're gettin' rightly pummeled. Gabe clearly don't have the best snowball makin' technique, but he sure as hell has the aim. Both him and Jack. And looks like the girls didn't stockpile ammunition before they struck, so it's even playing ground now."

Hanzo settles in to finish his dinner and enjoy listening to Jesse's play by play.

"Uh oh, reinforcements comin' in on the girl's side. Reinhardt flanks on one side—hell, he just about took Jack out with that tackle! Emily comes in hot on the other." Jesse gasps. "And Emily got taken out by a surprise Zenyatta. I didn't see that coming. Didn't even know he was outside. Reinhardt buried Jack in a snowbank, but his focus is split now. It don't look good for 'im."

Hanzo hears a door open on Jesse's side. Peacekeeper's barking drowns out whatever Jesse was saying next.

Jesse laughs. "And now the dog's thrown everyone off. It's a real free for all out there. 'Keep's trying to figure out why everyone keeps throwing balls that disappear before he can catch them."

"Poor Peacekeeper," Hanzo laughs.

Hanzo hears a distant voice say, "His life is definitely the worst."

"I'm gonna head back in before I get dragged into that." Jesse's voice sounds quieter again as he addresses whoever has joined him. "Can you make sure 'Keep doesn't freeze?"

The general cacophony of shouts and squeals dies down with a soft click of the doors. Once it's quiet, Hanzo asks, "You did not wish to join in that chaos?"

"Nope," Jesse says, unrepentant. "I may not complain as much as Gabe, but it's still damn cold out there. I don't need snow in places it shouldn't be, makin' it worse." Hanzo can hear new noises in the background and vaguely places them as kitchen sounds.

Hanzo pushes himself to his feet and walks to the apartment's tiny kitchen to make tea. "That may be wise. We would not want anything to freeze off that you cannot lose."

Jesse chuckles. "Agreed." The clangs and clunks of whatever he's doing in the kitchen continue on his side while Hanzo waits for his tea to steep in a comfortable silence. Hanzo takes his tea with him back to the couch. He closes his eyes and inhales the steam, waiting for it to cool, and lets himself imagine that Jesse is here banging around in their kitchen instead of states away.

As if he's reading Hanzo's mind, Jesse suddenly says, "I miss you, darlin'."

"I miss you as well," Hanzo says, opening his eyes to look around the apartment at the chaos and clutter of their life together. He closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath before forcing himself to say what he is thinking. "We should not do this again, if we can help it."

"I agree," Jesse says. "Next time I'm stickin' with you, and the rest of 'em can deal."

Hanzo bites his lip, thoughts drawn to the job offer letters sitting in his bedside table. Would Jesse say that so readily if Hanzo were bound for somewhere as far as New York? He resolves to pack them with his things to go to the cabin and speak with Jesse about it. He has kept it to himself for long enough. It is time for him and Jesse to make a decision about where they want to live their lives. Together.

"When are you headin' over?" Jesse asks.

"The twenty-fifth," Hanzo says. "Genji works the dinner shift on the twenty-fourth and we are planning on leaving the next morning. We should hopefully be there by dinner. Or at least, that is the plan."

"A couple more days."

"Less than forty-eight hours, " Hanzo counters and tries not to think that it still sounds like far too long.

* * *

**Translations:  
**Mwen konnen = I know  
Lo siento = I'm sorry  
Disparates = Nonsense  
Kon'nichiwa = Hello


	5. Traditional Moments

**Chapter 5 – traditional moments and untraditional conversations**

"You don't have to come," Gabe says without turning around as Jack walks into their room. He glares into the mirror as he fights with his tie. "Mamá doesn't expect it."

Jack steps up behind him, taking the tie out of Gabe's hands. "I know. I also know that you can't tie these things to save your life." Jack quickly knots the offending fabric before stepping back and handing Gabe his suit jacket. "And I'm not going. I'll hold down the fort here."

Gabe turns, taking in Jack's worn jeans and sweater with a nod before shrugging into the jacket. Then he pulls Jack in and kisses him deeply.

Jack nips at his lip before playfully shoving Gabe out the door. "Go on before you're late and I have to hear about it." Jack pauses to give him an exaggerated once over. "We can continue this later when your mamá isn't waiting on you."

Gabe ducks back in for one more kiss that Jack responds to by pinching his side before leaving the room. He jogs down the steps, joining Reinhardt in the entryway with a nod hello. He pulls on his beanie and winter coat, staring longingly at his boots for a moment. Dress shoes are not made for the cold. But he steels himself and ignores them, leaving his uninsulated dress shoes in place instead.

"Ready?" Maria asks as she pulls her own coat on.

Gabe nods, following his mamá out of the house. Luckily, someone had shoveled off the fresh layer of snow earlier in the day, so at least he isn't forced to contend with snowbanks while wearing his dress shoes. At least not yet.

He sees Baptiste trailing them out of the house as he is closing himself in the driver's seat.

"Room for one more?" Baptiste asks, sliding into the seat behind Gabe.

"Of course." Maria smiles at him from the passenger seat. "You're always welcome, Jean."

Gabe takes a long look at the kid through the rear view mirror. He'd thought Baptiste would be in with the rest of the crazies decorating the cookies that Gabe had baked earlier in the day. Hana'd demanded all available help to build an epic gingerbread house. But here he is cleaned up and ready to go.

"Thanks." Baptiste shifts around in the seat. Probably trying to get comfortable, Gabe guesses. He knows that the kid cut his pain meds down again today, despite Jack and Gabe's counsel otherwise. He offers no explanation for his decision to come with them instead of staying at the cabin, and Gabe eventually shrugs it off to focus on the drive.

Midnight mass on Christmas Eve is a Reyes family tradition that predates Gabe's birth, at least. And he continues to attend with his mamá whenever she is in town for the holiday. At this point, it's more a family tradition than any real religious ceremony. It's part and parcel of the trappings of Christmas that Gabe has grown accustomed to through the years.

And he knows that his presence, at least, is required. Everyone else can opt to stay home, which Gabe had expected before they were joined by Reinhardt and Baptiste. Gabe doesn't mind. He himself may not set foot in a church any other time of year. But on Christmas Eve, he can and will for his mamá.

He was, however, grateful to find out that it was not going to involve the long drive to town in order to fulfill the Christmas Eve mass requirement. The ski lodge nearby has a small chapel and a pastor that comes in to perform a midnight mass. Lucille, Maria's new ski friend, had told them about it and extended the invitation.

So instead of a lengthy trek into town, they just need to make a half an hour drive to the resort.

The snowy roads cause them no trouble with Jack's Jeep. Gabe makes the drive over without issue, despite the amusing distraction in the backseat. Reinhardt had waved Maria into the front seat, as chivalry demanded, but it leaves the big man nearly folded in half between the door and Baptiste's crutches.

Gabe follows his mamá's directions around the main resort building and off a smaller path to a different parking lot. He parks the Jeep and looks out at a small chapel nestled in the woods, lit up by two large fire pits and numerous candles.

Even Gabe has to admit that it makes for a very picturesque sight. Picturesque but cold, he amends as he gets out of the heated Jeep. Baptiste follows with a shiver, zipping his still brand new coat up as high as it can go before gathering his crutches out of the car.

"You okay, kid?" Gabe asks quietly while Reinhardt escorts his mamá up the short shoveled path to the chapel.

Baptiste nods. "Yeah. Just haven't done this since I was a kid in Haiti. Figured it couldn't hurt," Baptiste explains, carefully picking his way up the path.

Gabe holds the door open for him, gratefully letting the warmth from the interior wash over him. He and Baptiste hover in the entrance as they let their eyes adjust to the dim lighting, provided solely by candles dotted all over the chapel. Gabe takes the candles that the usher at the entrance offers them before scanning the little crowd to find his mamá. Luckily, Reinhardt's large frame is easy to pick out even when he is seated.

Gabe squeezes by Reinhardt to take the empty seat between him and Maria, who is already deep in conversation with Lucille. He hands Baptiste his candle once the kid is off his feet with his crutches stashed underneath the pew.

Music drifts into the air from the piano up front and Gabe lets the familiar trappings of midnight mass take over his focus. The surroundings might be different this year, but the essential pieces are all the same. The lit candles, the familiar hymns, and hopeful messages all line up to be a balm to his psyche as they are year in and year out.

As the last hymn closes and they extinguish their candles, Gabe settles back in the pew to let the other attendees leave ahead of them. He has no desire to be stuck in the slow moving crowd and doubts Baptiste does either.

Lucille and his mamá also stay seated in the pew and keep up an animated, if quiet, chatter. Gabe listens only long enough to notice that it is something about Lucille's oldest granddaughter's upcoming New Year's Eve wedding before tuning them out again. There is a calm and silence in the chapel despite the number of people still inside that Gabe is going to enjoy for as long as he can.

He knows there's only chaos waiting for them back at the cabin.

Eventually, Maria gives her friend a brief hug goodbye. Gabe stands and stretches before reaching down to pull Baptiste's crutches out from under the pew for him. He gets a glare for the action that he easily ignores.

Maria threads her arm through Gabe's as they walk up the aisle and out of the chapel, Baptiste and Reinhardt following closely behind them.

"Do you think Hana's searched high and low and found the piñata stash yet?" Maria asks, climbing into the Jeep's passenger seat.

Baptiste laughs. "Maybe. But she seemed pretty intent on her gingerbread house when we left."

"Why do you think I didn't bake the pieces for her until this afternoon?" Gabe asks, pulling out of the small parking lot to make the drive back to the cabin. "Had to keep her distracted somehow."

Reinhardt's laughter booms through the car. "So there is a reason that you and Jack always store her presents at my house. I thought it was just tradition at this point."

"Nope," Gabe says, reaching up to loosen his tie before turning out of the resort. "She still scours the house months before her birthday or Christmas. It's the only way that we can have any chance of things being a surprise."

The conversation moves on, and Gabe lets it drift over him as he concentrates on the slippery roads on the way back. A new light dusting of snow drifts down, leaving everything pretty but far more slick than he is used to driving over in LA. There he just has to worry about the occasional earthquake. Not this nonsense.

He parks the car, grimacing at the accumulation of snow on the driveway and walkway. So much for keeping dry feet throughout this experience. At least it's as they are coming home and he can change right away.

And no one can complain about not having a white Christmas this year.

Gabe wants to sprint to the door, but he holds back to shadow Baptiste up the snowy path instead. He gets an amused look for his efforts, but Baptiste doesn't comment otherwise on his hovering.

Hana skids to a stop on sock covered feet in the entryway, barely stopping herself from plowing into Maria as they enter the cabin. "Piñata time?" she asks hopefully.

Gabe shakes his head, kicking off his shoes. "I thought you were building with the cookies, not using them solely for their sugar content." He wiggles his toes and makes a face at the feeling of wet dress socks.

Hana waves a dismissive hand, squawking as Reinhardt playfully drapes his coat over her head and buries her in it. She surfaces and throws it back at him with a grin. "We totally built with the cookies. But there were leftovers. Lots of leftovers. And the hot chocolate Reinhardt left." She pauses to help Baptiste wrestle out of his coat. "But this really isn't sugar induced. This is Christmas induced. Where's your holiday spirit, Gabe?"

"Out in the snowbank that left my feet freezing," Gabe replies, grabbing her before she can start bouncing again and reeling her in for a quick hug. "Go get everyone set up in the game room. We'll change and bring in your precious piñatas."

"Yes!" Hana cheers, executing a quick spin before running back to the kitchen. Gabe can see everyone else gathered in there along with what looks like a truly massive gingerbread house. It's leaning slightly to one side and slathered in more icing then looks necessary to hold it up.

Gabe sprints upstairs, thinking longingly of a hot shower, before changing into the thickest and warmest sweats that he has along with two pairs of socks and a long-sleeved shirt underneath a hoodie. His beanie stays on, snug around his ears. He makes his way back down to the game room once he's sufficiently bundled up.

He accepts a mug from Zenyatta as he passes through the kitchen before curling into a corner of the couch in the game room to wait with everyone else. He takes a drink, not expecting the warm, mulled wine that he gets but enjoying it none the less.

Maria enters the room with great fanfare and is met by a chorus of cheers, holding two huge and colorful piñatas aloft. Gabe would ask how and where she hid them, but knows that she would never tell him. She probably has another hidden there for whenever Genji makes it up to the cabin, as well. It would never do to let Hana find out where they are and ruin the surprise.

Gabe gave up ever looking for his presents as a child after spending an entire day scouring the house from top to bottom while his mamá was at work and never finding a single trace. Even now after owning the damn thing for years, he has no idea where she used to hide things.

Gabe watches the chaos that ensues as the kids try to find a good place to hang the piñatas. Jack joins him on the couch, snuggling into Gabe's side with his own mug of mulled wine. Gabe pulls his arm out from between them so he can wrap it around Jack, despite the chill that lingers on his clothes. He must have been outside for something. Crazy. Jack just tucks his feet up under himself on the couch and leans more heavily into Gabe's side.

"What are the odds that something gets broken?" Jack asks as they watch Reinhardt secure the piñatas to the open rafters. The debate moves on to what should be used to break them.

Gabe watches tables and chairs get shoved aside. "Hopefully Mamá remembered to get insurance on this place when she booked it. At least one vase is going down."

Jack looks to where Gabe points and eyes a precariously balanced vase, just hovering on the edge of the end table that now leans against the wall, with suspicion. "Who puts delicate vases in a game room, anyway?" he asks.

Gabe shrugs. He was wondering the same thing when he first walked around the cabin.

"Someone who does not know the normal chaos of this family," Zenyatta offers as he joins them on the couch, pulling his legs up to sit is his normal crossed legged pose. "Which is a great oversight."

The vase in question finally tips over with a crash, startling the group involved in a spirited game of rock-paper-scissors to see who gets the first crack at the piñatas.

"And another one bites the dust, I see," Amélie says as she takes a seat in the armchair nearby with a glass of red wine.

Jack sighs and starts to push himself up off the couch. Gabe tightens his grip and drags Jack back into his side without comment. Someone else can get it. He's determined not to lose his personal space heater now that he's comfortable and warm. Finally.

"I've got it," Emily says, opening a small closet in the room to extract a hand broom and dustpan. "Everyone just watch your feet." She starts sweeping up the broken shards of vase with the unbothered demeanor of elementary school teachers everywhere when encountering minor accidents. "But I'm still going first," she adds, gesturing threateningly with the broom once all the shards have been contained. "You can wait for me to get back."

"Oh all right," Hana sighs as the others laugh, but she doesn't look terribly put out.

Emily sprints back into the room without the broom and dustpan. "All right. Let me at this thing," she says as takes the blindfold. She holds out a hand for one of Baptiste's crutches, the only things long enough to reach the piñatas, and goes to work.

Gabe smiles, relaxing into the couch to the pervasive giggles, laughter, and resounding thwacks. The kids, Reinhardt, and even Maria work on busting through the piñatas that he knows will be filled with all sorts of candy and other small trinkets that most American children will be waking up to find in their stockings tomorrow morning. Or in a few hours, Gabe corrects with a quick glance at the clock.

"Merry Christmas," Jack says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Gabe's arm where it rests wrapped around him.

Gabe respond with a quiet kiss to the top of Jack's head, content to watch the chaos and stay up with the circus into the wee hours of the morning. "Merry Christmas, Sunshine."

* * *

Baptiste startles awake. He blinks in the dark room and takes several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He sighs as his surroundings register: Lúcio's music filters softly through the air of the cabin bedroom, Lúcio himself makes a comforting weight on his side as he sleeps beside him, his hair wrap lightly tickles Baptiste's jaw. He checks his phone to find it's now the third time he's woken up in the past hour.

Baptiste carefully extracts himself from the bed without waking Lúcio, something that he's gotten more practice with over the past few days than he ever imagined. He shrugs on a sweatshirt and carefully picks up his crutches before leaving his room. He closes the door softly, listening through it for a heartbeat to confirm a clean exit, and makes his way into the kitchen.

Not surprisingly, it is cool and dim. The cabin itself feels quiet and still. At just past seven in the morning, the sun is not yet up and neither, it seems, is anyone else. Which he would expect considering the late night they'd all had.

Baptiste fills the coffeemaker and sets it to brew, knowing that there is no way that he is getting any more sleep this morning. He savors the peace of the empty kitchen as it brews before pouring himself a full travel mug, putting the rest of it in a carafe to keep warm.

He carefully maneuvers himself and his coffee to the living room couch without spilling a drop. He sits down with a heavy sigh, rubbing at his aching leg. He should have grabbed his pain medication before he left his bedroom, but he's not going back for it now. Lúcio should get some sleep, even if he can't.

He sips his coffee, enjoying the stillness and quiet of the cabin, and decides to take advantage of his privacy. He pulls out his phone to continue researching possible plans for when he gets discharged.

He's so absorbed that he's for once caught unawares as a body throws itself onto the couch next to him. He jumps before he recognizes Sombra with her own mug of coffee and the rest of the carafe in hand.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Sombra greets him, refilling his mug from the carafe.

"Jwaye Nwel," Baptiste replies, putting down his phone. "What are you doing up?"

Sombra shrugs. "Needed to put a few finishing touches on my gift to Gabe."

Baptiste yawns as he nods, gulping more of his coffee.

"Why are you awake?" Sombra asks.

Baptiste mimics her previous shrug. "Couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake Lúcio up."

Sombra grins a little evilly.

"Shut up," Baptiste cuts off any verbal reply that she could make. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sombra shifts, turning herself on the couch to face him and pulling her legs underneath her. "But should you?"

Baptiste groans and throws his head back against the couch. "No. Yes. Probably. I don't know."

"Well that was decisive," Sombra snickers.

"I know. But let's be real, talking about it is not going to change any of it." Baptiste drinks more coffee, letting the bitterness wash over his tongue. "Somehow Lúcio figured out that I can't seem to sleep well or long alone and took it upon himself to make sure I sleep. No matter what I tell him. Or argue otherwise."

"Lúcio's a smart guy. It's not surprising," Sombra replies. "And is it helping?"

"It is," Baptiste admits. "With sleeping at least."

"Then he's going to notice that, too. And keep right on doing it, 'cause that's the kind of person he is," Sombra says.

"I know," Baptiste sighs.

Sombra gives him a look but waits for him to continue.

"We know he's a smart guy, so how long is it going to be before he notices my stupid little crush?"

"Two crushes," Sombra interjects.

"Or that," Baptiste agrees. His next thought comes out in a rush. "How long before he notices and it drives a wedge between us and causes all sorts of problems and leaves me out homeless on the side of the road?"

"Well, that was completely logical," Sombra says, rolling her eyes. "And not dramatic at all."

Baptiste shakes his head. "Not really. Because if it comes down to it, we all know that it is Genji over me. And Genji's been a part of this family for way longer than I've been around. So it's not that big of a stretch."

Sombra smacks his shoulder, almost making Baptiste drop his coffee mug in surprise. "No seas idiota," she says. He blinks at her and she shakes her head. "Seriously. You are being dramatic." Sombra refills her own mug, making a face. "And I can't handle that from you. You're supposed to be the sensible one. You know this."

"Fine," Baptiste grumbles. "So I won't be left out on the street. I know you all better than that. But it will probably ruin my friendship with them. And I don't want that either. Which is why I tried to argue Lúcio out of staying with me."

"But you lost because you really did want him to stay," Sombra points out.

Baptiste leans over to set his coffee on the end table. "Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"No."

Baptiste smacks her. "Not helpful."

"Lo siento," Sombra replies, not actually sounding one bit sorry.

Baptiste sighs, dropping his head into his hands.

Sombra reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. "I keep telling you to just tell them. I think that you would be surprised by the results."

"Too much risk," Baptiste says, muffled into his hands.

"Maybe," Sombra agrees. "But it is all of the reward, is it not?"

"And the odds suck," Baptiste counters.

"If you say so," Sombra says, obviously not agreeing with him.

Baptiste glares at her for a moment. "Can we talk about something else please? Anything at all?"

"Fine," Sombra says reluctantly. She jerks her chin at his phone. "What were you looking up?"

Baptiste glances around. The house is still quiet and still despite the sunlight just starting to peek through the eastern windows now. He takes a deep breath. "I'm looking up alternative career paths," Baptiste answers a little hesitantly. "I don't think I'm going to re-up once my four years are done." It's the first time that he has said the words out loud and it feels shockingly good. Saying it seems to make it more real, which makes him more certain of this path.

"Oh good," Sombra replies, sounding relieved. "Then I don't have to convince you of it." She pauses to give him a devilish grin. "Or make a little paperwork problem if you did try to re-up."

Baptiste stares at her in shock.

"You're not happy," Sombra continues, saying it like it's obvious. "Why should you stay? I think you can do more good outside of it anyhow. I had a multipoint argument that I was going to make before you left again. Was just working on the comprehensive slide deck to go with it. You've saved me the trouble."

"Oh, I'm glad to have done you such a favor." Baptiste tries to load the statement with as much sarcasm as he is able. Sombra gives him a wink.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Sombra sips her coffee and plays around on her phone. Baptiste weighs several variations of the same question in his head before just blurting it out.

"Have I really changed that much?" Baptiste asks into the stillness.

Sombra sets down her phone and coffee before turning to face him once more. "You're still you," Sombra begins, clearly weighing her words carefully. "But there's a darkness there that wasn't before you left for this past tour. I know you're doing something covert now."

Baptiste glares.

Sombra rolls her eyes in reply. "Of course I hacked the records. What else do you expect me to do when you tell me that you can't tell me where you are going?"

"Fine," Baptiste says. Arguing the point would get him nowhere and it's already done.

"You can obviously do that job. The commendations you've gotten say that pretty clearly. But it doesn't seem like you want to be doing it, or that you're happy doing it. And I think that's part of the darkness that's settled over you at the moment." Sombra shrugs. "It reminds me a lot of Gabe when he gets stuck in the past. Just not as dark or as bad." Sombra takes a deep breath. "I don't want you to hit the point Gabe was at when he was discharged. So yes, I think you're different and I don't think you're happy with everything right now. But you're also still you. And I don't want the fucking Army taking any more of you."

"I don't either," Baptiste agrees quietly. He watches her frown down at her clasped hands for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then he offers, "I was thinking medical school. Emergency medicine. Maybe do some work overseas back in Haiti. God knows that they need it."

Sombra smiles. "Now that sounds more like you."

"I like to think so," Baptiste says. "It would still mean long stretches away, but I could at least call everyone back here." Baptiste reaches over to squeeze her hands, laughing a little to himself. "I don't think I could ever do something where I wasn't making a direct difference. And with that I would, you know? At least more often than not."

Any reply that Sombra may have made to that is cut off by Gabe stomping down the stairs. "Sombra!" he growls as soon as he sees her on the couch. "What is this?" He tosses his phone in their general direction. It bounces once on the couch but Sombra grabs it before it can hit the floor.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Sombra says with a cheeky smile, not even glancing at the phone.

"That is not an answer," Gabe snaps, grabbing his phone back out of her hand and dropping onto the couch across from them.

Sombra tosses her hair over her shoulder and glares defiantly at Gabe. "Yes, it is. I've been working on it for a while."

Jack stumbles down the stairs in Gabe's wake, looking mostly still asleep. He falls onto the couch next to Gabe, dropping his head onto his shoulder. Gabe just wraps an arm around Jack absently to steady him without breaking his glare at Sombra.

"Why are we all up?" Jack mumbles with his eyes closed.

"Look," Gabe growls, dropping his phone on Jack's lap. Sombra smiles back at him, completely unconcerned.

Baptiste watches as Jack pries his eyes open and blinks at the phone a few times. Then he looks hopefully up at Gabe. "Does this mean that we can finally redo the kitchen?" Jack asks.

Baptiste glances between the three, completely lost.

"No!" Gabe says to Jack before scowling back at Sombra.

"What did you do?" Baptiste asks her, nudging an elbow into her side.

Sombra grins. "Got Gabe what he deserves."

"It's not—"

"It is," Jack and Sombra cut Gabe off in unison.

"I finally convinced the government to actually provide him the benefits he should have received had he been honorably discharged," Sombra says, looking very pleased with herself.

"Convinced or hacked into and changed?" Gabe asks.

Sombra sighs. "It's almost like you don't trust me."

"Oh, I trust you. I just also know you," Gabe grumbles.

"Fair." Sombra accepts the statement with a regal nod. "It might have started with me hacking into some records to get the discrepancy noticed. And maybe some poking around to ensure that they took into account things like tuition reimbursement and healthcare costs. Things that would have been covered had they not screwed you over. Really, your pension should have been reinstated immediately once we cleared your name. Which wouldn't even have been necessary if it all wasn't a damn cover up to begin with. When they didn't act, I went digging and made them take notice and do the right thing. So really," Sombra says, holding one hand up flat and tilting it back and forth, "about fifty percent hacking, fifty percent traditional legal channels."

Gabe swallows hard. After several long minutes of total silence, he stands up off of the couch and walks over to Sombra. He pulls her up and into a hug. "Gracias," Gabe says softly.

Sombra hugs him back with a fierce squeeze. "Da nada. Sorry I didn't warn you. I thought it would be a good surprise."

"It probably would have been," Gabe agrees. "If I wasn't worried about you getting caught by the Pentagon for something so trivial."

"Not trivial," Sombra argues, pulling back out of the hug to poke him squarely in the chest. "It's just what you deserve and should have had years ago." She sits back down and grabs her coffee, frowning at the empty mug and then again at the carafe when it yields nothing but air. "I couldn't get them to add in what the accumulated interest should be no matter how hard I tired."

Gabe laughs dryly. "I'm starting breakfast," he says, snatching the empty carafe and stalking to the kitchen without another word on the subject.

Baptiste trades a look with Jack before picking up his crutches and following Gabe into the kitchen. He hears Jack say, "You did good," softly to Sombra before he leaves the room.

"Need a hand, old man?" Baptiste asks, stopping beside Gabe where he stands between the open refrigerator doors just staring inside. He doesn't jump or startle, but Baptiste is certain that he had no idea anyone followed him into the kitchen. Gabe stops contemplating the fridge like its contents can solve all the questions of the universe, grabbing the eggs and a pile of vegetables and slamming it shut.

"Not with breakfast." Gabe drops everything on the island. "But if you want, you can start on the bread for dinner. See if you finding kneading as therapeutic as I do."

Baptiste nods, pushing up his sleeves and taking a seat at the island to wait for more instructions.

* * *

Hanzo stifles a yawn and tries to steady his focus on the road ahead. A twelve to thirteen hour drive starting at noon hadn't seemed daunting this morning, when Genji had called apologetically early to report he'd been called in for Christmas lunch prep. But now, well past midnight on winding and snowy mountain roads after being awake for far too many hours, it seems a herculean task.

He flexes one hand at a time and tightens his grip on the steering wheel of Jesse's Jeep, determined to finish.

Hanzo would normally appreciate the quiet, but it feels strangely stifling. Genji had chatted with him for the first ten hours of the trip and, to Hanzo's mild surprise, he'd enjoyed the uninterrupted time with his brother. While their relationship is far better now than when they first reunited, they still don't spend a lot of one on one time. Partners, friends, and family all tend to be around when they get together.

Their schedules are another matter entirely. Hanzo knows his own is hectic but it hardly compares to Genji's. He has no idea how his brother was still functioning enough to talk after working well over twenty hours in just over the past forty-eight. There are circles under his eyes so dark they look like bruises. Part of Hanzo had been relieved when he'd finally fallen asleep, curled into an impossible knot in the passenger seat. Even if it does leave him to navigate alone.

It also leaves him thinking about their relationship. The drive makes him want to invest more in it, to connect with Genji on a more deliberate level. Perhaps some sort of standing time with his brother every week or so.

Which would be much easier to accomplish if he stays in the LA area. Hanzo sighs, driving the thought from his head. He reminds himself he is going to talk to Jesse about it and then he will decide from there.

The GPS on his phone alerts him to a coming turn and breaks his train of thought. He regretfully calls out to his brother, knowing that the last stretch of the trip involves a lot of turns on roads that Jesse warned him are not very well marked with all the snow.

"Genji!" Hanzo calls out a second when Genji doesn't even twitch. When even that fails to raise a response, Hanzo carefully reaches over without taking his eyes off the road and shakes his shoulder. "Genji, I need your help."

Genji stirs at the touch and blinks bleary eyes at the dark, snow-covered world outside. He clears his throat once, reaching around for his water bottle and taking a long drink. "How long was I asleep? Are we almost there?"

"We are," Hanzo confirms, slowing down to make a turn. "Jesse said these roads are not well marked, so I would like your help. I do not want to risk getting lost in the dark out here."

"Not a problem." Genji pushes himself up in his seat, reaching for Hanzo's phone and the GPS directions in the cup holder. "You could have woken me earlier. I would not have minded continuing to keep you company."

Hanzo suppresses a small smile. "You needed sleep." He pauses, then reminds himself to be more open with Genji. "But I did enjoy the drive before that."

"We should have a meal or something every week," Genji says, unknowingly parroting Hanzo's earlier thought. "I feel like we never see each other."

"Despite always being at the same gatherings," Hanzo agrees with a nod, squinting into the dark to look for the road that the GPS says is coming up.

"There," Genji says, pointing it out. He waits for Hanzo to make the turn before saying, much quieter, "I do not wish to ever lose you again."

"I agree." Hanzo thinks of the two offer letters shoved into his bag. "Do you…." Hanzo starts, but trails off when the words stick in his throat.

"Just ask, Aniki," Genji urges.

Hanzo takes a moment to think of a reasonable way to ask. "Have you considered where you would like to live long term?"

Genji shrugs. "Not really. I think we are pretty set on LA. But it depends on what kind of record deal and contracts Lúcio gets. I think he is okay to be based in LA, but he will not talk about it seriously. He says that there is no guarantee." Hanzo can sense Genji's eye roll without even looking over. "He is going to get a deal and most likely soon and then I will know. I can work anywhere."

"And you have no loyalty to your job now?"

Genji shrugs. "I enjoy the work. I do not enjoy the atmosphere there. So I am not tied to it. I will always be grateful for the opportunities Chef has given me. But I do not think that I want to be cooking French fine dining forever." He makes a face. "And that is not taking into account the environment of that particular kitchen."

Hanzo nods. That makes sense.

"Is there a reason that you are asking?" Genji asks.

"My internship is almost over. I have a few job offers from around the country," Hanzo admits. "Including the firm I am at now."

Genji points out his next turn. "I see. So our weekly meals may end up having to be over video chat." Genji turns to him with a grin. "Do not think that you are getting out of them by moving across the country. I will not allow it. We will just have to work something out with the time zones."

Hanzo releases a sigh of relief. "Of course not, Otōto. I would never dream of it."

"Have you talked to Jesse yet? He still has a year of law school left here, right?" Genji questions.

Hanzo shakes his head and slows the car, trying to pick out house numbers as they wind past cabins. "Not yet," he admits. "I just received the offer from my firm this past week. And the other major offer came in during the Robinson project. I have not had a chance."

"You are not worried, are you?"

Hanzo makes the last turn into what he thinks is the correct driveway. He sees a familiar line up of cars as he rounds the bend in the driveway. "Maybe," Hanzo admits, parking the Jeep behind Jack's own.

"Talk to him," Genji advises, getting out of the Jeep and stretching. "I am certain that you have nothing to worry about."

Genji grabs his bag out of the back and sprints up to the door before Hanzo can reply. He follows at a slightly slower pace, a little jealous of Genji's burst of energy. Hanzo is tired and sore after the drive and wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for hours. Preferably with Jesse, which should not be a problem now that they have finally made it to the cabin.

Hanzo is unsurprised to see Gabe waiting at the door despite the late hour.

"How was the trip?" Gabe asks once Hanzo trails his brother inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Fine. No problems. Just long, especially with the late start," Genji answers as Hanzo looks around the cabin.

He's had texts and pictures from just about the entire group here over the past few days. He knew that the cabin was large enough to accommodate their enormous family and then some, but it is still shocking to take in. He has not been in a home this large and well-kept since he left home for college. The pictures did not do this justice, and he is impressed that Mamá Reyes was able to find and book this place.

"Everyone is in bed, for the most part. Sombra might still be awake somewhere and Hana is actually passed out on one of the couches in the game room," Gabe says, pausing in the kitchen doorway. He nods inside with a smile. "And then there's him."

Hanzo pokes his head around and smiles, warmth filling his chest. Two mugs sit on the counter, one in front of an empty chair where Gabe must have waited for them. Slumped over next to the other is Jesse, his head pillowed on his folded arm.

"He tried," Gabe says with a chuckle. "Do either of you need anything? Or just a bed?"

"I think at this point any horizontal surface will do," Genji replies. "But I will take a bed."

Gabe gives him an appraising look. "You've talked to Lúcio, right?"

Hanzo frowns, wondering what he could possibly mean. Genji did not bring up any issues. In fact, his statements about the future seemed imply the exact opposite.

Genji apparently shares none of Hanzo's confusion. He waves a dismissive hand that is interrupted by a large yawn. "I have. It is not a problem."

"I didn't think it would be. I just wanted to warn you if you didn't know." Gabe nods back to the entry hall. "You're the second door down off that little hallway. Baptiste and Lúcio have been staying in Baptiste's room, which is the first. They share a connecting bathroom."

Genji gives a tired nod. "Good night. I will see you in the morning." He yawns again. "Maybe the afternoon."

Gabe shakes his head as Genji pads away on silent feet. Then he places a hand on Hanzo's shoulder, disrupting the questions that had begun spinning through his mind from the last minute of conversation. "Glad you two made it okay."

"Thank you for waiting up for us," Hanzo says, inclining his head.

"No problem," Gabe replies easily. He goes to collect the mugs and nods towards Jesse, who shows no signs of stirring. "Now, I think you both need a good night's sleep. You two are upstairs with the mutt, first door on the right. No need to be up early tomorrow. We have no plans." He sets the mugs in the sink and drifts out of the kitchen, bumping Hanzo's shoulder gently with his own on the way. "Merry Christmas, Hanzo."

"And the same to you," Hanzo murmurs with a nod. But his gaze stays fixed on Jesse as he drinks in his every detail: the rhythmic breaths just short of a snore, the way his shaggy hair fans across his arm, the peacefulness of his expression. He's overcome by fondness, by how deeply he's missed Jesse these past days.

Hanzo spurs himself forward, limbs heavy with exhaustion, and drapes an arm around Jesse's shoulder. He presses a kiss to his jaw and whispers, "Hello, Jesse."

Jesse hums, his stubbled jaw scraping against Hanzo's lip as he smiles. "Thought you'd never make it."

"We did," Hanzo says, straightening up and drawing Jesse into an upright position with him. "And now the final stage of the journey, where I dearly hope a bed awaits. Come."

Jesse yawns and stumbles out of the chair, leaning on Hanzo to stabilize. Hanzo indulges him. He realizes too late that it's a ploy as Jesse reaches around and tugs away Hanzo's bag, shouldering it himself. But he keeps leaning on Hanzo as they make their way to the stairs, although perhaps Hanzo should admit they're holding each other up.

Something hard digs against his side as they make the turn up the stairs. Hanzo shifts to get whatever is in Jesse's pocket out from between them and nearly overbalances, would have sent them both tumbling back down if Jesse hadn't caught the railing. They laugh quietly into each other's shoulders for a moment before pulling themselves back together, resuming their trek.

When they enter the bedroom, Peacekeeper raises his head indignantly from his spot on the foot of the bed and huffs as if to ask what took them so long. Then he gets up, turns around, and curls back into a tight ball with his back to the door. It sends both Jesse and Hanzo snickering again.

"What a warm welcome, 'Keep," Jesse says, setting Hanzo's bag on a nearby chair.

"I cannot blame him," Hanzo says. He pulls Jesse in for another kiss before digging through his bag for a change of clothes and his shower items. Jesse groans and Hanzo gives him enough of a push to tip him onto the bed, earning another gruff harrumph from the dog. "I will not be long. Where is the bathroom?"

Jesse points him on his way and Hanzo goes to shower off the long drive, luxuriating in the hot water and letting it soak into his tight muscles. When he slips silently back into their bedroom, he has to grin. Jesse is fast asleep again, sprawled out right where Hanzo'd dropped him and still fully clothed.

Hanzo sighs, although it's fond. He fishes out Jesse's sleepwear and begins tugging at the serape still wrapped around his shoulders, manhandling him enough to get his shirt off. Jesse wakes up enough to do the rest so Hanzo collects his day clothes and leaves him to burrow into the blankets.

But when he goes to put everything away, something hard drops out of one of the pockets and bounces away across the floor before rolling to a stop under the bed. Hanzo frowns. He contemplates leaving it for the morning, but he realizes it must be the very thing that jabbed him in the hip on their way up. Curiosity gets the better of him, so he gets down and peers under the bed with the flashlight on his phone.

If he's not mistaken, it looks like a jewelry box.

His stomach drops. Hanzo is nothing if not analytical, and his brain automatically starts categorizing the exact shape and size of item that could possible fit inside it.

Neither of them wear cufflinks. And it's too big a box for a new piercing.

His mouth is dry but he manages to say, "Jesse."

Jesse groans a bit, but Hanzo's tone must be enough to set off some kind of alarm. The bed shifts as Jesse gets upright and down beside Hanzo in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong?"

Hanzo points. Jesse goes instantly tense beside him, and Hanzo feels his heartrate kick into high gear.

"Ah," Jesse says. Then, "Shit."

Hanzo rocks back on his heels, staring at him. "Jesse," he says again, but everything else he wants to say crowds the tip of his tongue and nothing comes out.

"Don't worry about that, okay? That ain't what it, uh…" Jesse says, sitting up to mirror his posture. He scrubs a hand through his hair, chewing at his lip. But he won't meet Hanzo's eyes. "What it looks like."

"Ah," Hanzo says, feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach again for a new reason. He tries to keep talking, to tell Jesse it is fine. That the thought of marriage hadn't even crossed his mind, that it's perfectly fine if that isn't Jesse's intention. Now, or ever. It's just a box. For all he knows, it may not even be for him. It's his fault for jumping to conclusions in the first place.

But the words stay lodged in his throat because none of it is true. He does want to marry Jesse, so badly it scares him. And to his horror, Jesse finally meets his gaze. And Hanzo knows he reads the truth of it in one glance.

"Oh, honey," Jesse says, with a depth of feeling so strong it nearly washes Hanzo away. "That ain't what I meant. It is, okay? It's exactly what it looks like. I just meant—" He lets out a gust of air, dragging his fingers nervously through his hair again. "I wanted it to be special, y'know? You deserve it, sweet pea, you deserve a hell of a better proposal than—"

Hanzo reaches out and clamps a hand over Jesse's mouth, knowing if he builds up steam he'll never stop. "Jesse," he manages to say, his voice as even as he can get it. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

Jesse holds his gaze, his brown eyes filled with a warmth and sincerity that Hanzo gets lost in. He nods against Hanzo's hand, so Hanzo lifts it slowly.

"There is," Jesse says, quiet and serious and intense. "Would you marry me, darlin'?"

Hanzo feels his chest grow tight and his throat close up again, hearing the words aloud. He lets his actions be his answer: he grabs Jesse's nightshirt in two fists and draws him into a deep kiss. He can feel Jesse smile into it, pulse racing in time with Hanzo's under his fingertips.

When they finally draw apart, Hanzo is able to whisper, "Yes." He drinks in Jesse's smile, so wide his eyes crinkle with it and so bright as to rival the sun. He finds himself smiling back, stomach turning somersaults with joy and relief, as Jesse traces a hand along his jaw.

Then Jesse says, "Oh, right," and lays himself flat, stretching one long arm under the bed. "I was gonna ask you after dinner on our anniversary," he says as he rummages around. Hanzo tilts his phone to help him locate the box. "But then you were workin' late and I had finals, everything was a mess that day. Hell, I even burned dinner." He snorts. "Whose idea was it to get together during finals? Horrible time to remember anything."

Hanzo smiles, remembering that day so long ago. "If you would have just settled down and studied, I am sure that I could have waited a few more weeks to kiss you. Then we would not have to deal with an untimely anniversary."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't wait." Jesse grins up at him and pulls himself back up. "Yeah, this ain't how or where I was gonna do this, but here we are." He opens the box and presents the contents to Hanzo.

Sure enough, nestled in the soft bed of blue velvet is a ring. Hanzo leans over to kiss Jesse once more before he plucks it from the box. He can feel little bumps and ridges under his finger as he brings it close for inspection, and his breath catches as he takes in the simple elegance of the design. The band is a solid and flawless black metal, with a small perpendicular inset across the top that's a vibrant blue in hue. It contains three small diamonds set in a diagonal line.

Hanzo loves it.

He turns it over and over again until Jesse gently takes it from his fingers. Jesse raises his eyebrows to ask for permission and Hanzo nods, so Jesse slides the ring onto Hanzo's finger. The fit is perfect. Hanzo can't contain the burst of happiness and love that fills his chest, and finds it mirrored in Jesse's own smile. Then they move together almost in unison, hauling each other onto the bed with so much enthusiasm that Peacekeeper decamps for a quiet spot on the floor. They laugh into the pillows and lose themselves in each other, letting the world fade away.

* * *

**Translations:  
**No seas idiota = Don't be an idiot  
Lo siento = Sorry


	6. Highs and Lows

**Chapter 6: highs and lows**

Gabe finishes wiping down the counter from the craziness of breakfast as Maria loads the dishwasher. The masses have mostly dispersed for the morning, some headed to play hockey while others returned to the resort for more skiing. But Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji are all still asleep this morning, as far as Gabe can tell.

A shuffling noise on the stairs draws Gabe's attention and he amends his thought. Hanzo and Genji are still asleep this morning. Jesse stumbles into the kitchen on Peacekeeper's heels, hair a mess and eyes slitted open as he feels his way to the door to let the dog out. Gabe watches him then wander to the island, where Maria has to push him onto a stool so he doesn't miss it and end up on the floor.

"Sit," Maria says, shoving a mug of coffee in his hands. "Before you fall over."

"Gracias, Abuela," Jesse mumbles and tries to bury his face in it. Even so, there is a very happy and contented smile on his face that wasn't there the night before. Gabe would attribute it to just Hanzo arriving, but he doesn't think so. He definitely suspects that it is something more. But he has no idea what could cause it. It's not a look that he has ever seen on his son's face.

Gabe watches Peacekeeper roll around in a snowbank or two while he turns the thought over until he decides it's time to come in for his own breakfast. He lets the dog in and towels him off while his mamá sets a plate of still warm food in front of Jesse.

Jesse starts eating automatically. Gabe sets out Peacekeeper's food and sits back down at the island with more coffee.

"Hanzo and Genji make it in okay?" Maria asks, going through the familiar motions of making another pot of tea.

Jesse nods tiredly, the smile on his face widening. "Sure did. No idea what time it ended up bein', just know it was pretty late."

Gabe watches him, suspicions growing. "It was a little after two," Gabe supplies. "Genji looked well past dead on his feet and Hanzo wasn't too much better." He gives Jesse's arm a friendly jab. "You were out like a light."

Jesse snorts and pushes his empty plate away. He wraps his hands around his coffee mug, breathing in the steam like it is necessary for life. Knowing Jesse, it very well may be.

Peacekeeper whines to go back out, his own breakfast finished as well. Gabe gets back up with a sigh and grabs the dog's coat off the backdoor knob this time. He wraps Peacekeeper in it before letting him back outside.

A flash of red catches his eye and he turns to see Emily get out of a deck chair, phone pressed to her ear, and follow after the dog with a wave to Gabe.

Satisfied that someone else is watching the mutt for the time being, Gabe returns to the island, his coffee, and his observation of Jesse.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Gabe asks after several long, quiet minutes.

Jesse looks up from his contemplation of his coffee, the warm, soppy smile still firmly affixed on his face. "What d'you mean?" he asks, although his usual attempt at deflection is halfhearted at best.

Gabe suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. "I know you, kid. Something is going on. You're never this happy before noon."

"Why can't it just be a good day?" Jesse asks, smile tinging toward sly.

Maria laughs. "Give us more credit than that, mijo. We raised you. We know better."

Gabe nods, seconding his mamá's statement.

"Oh, alright," Jesse sighs. Gabe is a little surprised he's giving in so easily. "Guess you really should be the first to know. Didn't go at all how I'd planned it, but I asked him. And he said yes."

Maria jumps out of her chair in a heartbeat and sweeps Jesse into a hug. "Oh my word, mijo! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Jesse returns the hug with a tight squeeze, getting out of his chair and swinging Maria off her feet briefly before setting her down. Gabe looks on in confusion for a moment as they both laugh before everything clicks. Jesse's getting married.

"Pops?" Jesse turns to Gabe, worry dimming his expression although he's doing a good job masking it. Gabe only catches it because he knows Jesse better than he knows himself some days.

Gabe reaches out and drags him into a hug. "No need to look worried, kid."

"No?" Jesse hugs him back tightly.

"No, I like Hanzo. You two are good together. I'm happy for you." Gabe hangs on for a few more moments before releasing Jesse and letting him get back to his coffee.

"Tell me everything," Maria demands once Jesse is sitting down again, smile bright and clear again. "When did you decide to ask? Did you get a ring? What was the first plan?"

Jesse laughs, shaking his head and holding up his hands as if to ward off the deluge.

"I ruined his first plan," Hanzo chimes in from the entryway to the kitchen.

Gabe doesn't know Hanzo nearly as well as Jesse, but he can see the same happiness in his face and the lightness of his step that currently radiates from Jesse.

"You didn't ruin anythin'," Jesse says, rising half out of his chair to greet Hanzo with a kiss and drawing him close so they sit pressed together at the island.

Hanzo gives Maria a smile as he accepts the mug of tea and full plate she passes him. "No, I was just working eighty hour weeks and was never home. To the point that I did not even know that it was December, much less our anniversary."

"And I was in the middle of finals," Jesse counters. "It's fine."

"It is not." Hanzo shakes his head. "But I will make it up to you."

Jesse looks like he's about to argue, but he switches tracks with narrowed eyes as Maria pulls out her phone. "Now Abuela, we don't need a whole photoshoot, y'hear?"

"I very much disagree," she says with a smile, pointing a stern finger right back at him. "This is a very momentous occasion, and I will see it remembered."

Jesse opens his mouth but Hanzo slips an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, holding the ring out in the perfect position for a picture. Jesse squawks but doesn't resist, smiling as Maria takes several shots. Gabe chuckles into his mug as Jesse turns a betrayed look on Hanzo once it's over.

Hanzo shrugs. "I know very well who is in charge in this family." Maria gives him a very satisfied nod as Jesse rolls his eyes.

"So Genji knew?" Gabe asks as Hanzo releases Jesse and returns to his breakfast.

Jesse nods. "Figured he was my best resource for advice on plannin'. He's been houndin' me daily since our anniversary to find out if I'd asked yet." Jesse reaches over and takes hold of Hanzo's free hand, pulling it up to kiss his knuckles. "Expect to be mobbed when he does finally see the ring, darlin'."

Hanzo shakes his head. "Of that I have no doubt. I can handle him."

"May I see?" Maria asks.

"Of course," Hanzo takes his hand back from Jesse briefly to remove the ring and hand it over. Maria steps close to Gabe so they can both look the band over while Hanzo turns a contemplative look on Jesse. "How did you get my ring size?"

Jesse shrugs. "Genji got it. I have no idea how. But he was certain, and it looks like he was right."

Hanzo accepts his ring back with a nod, putting it back on. "That he was."

"Is it too soon to start talking about plans?" Maria asks with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes!" Jesse exclaims. "Way too soon. Go back to buggin' Gabe about whatever the hell you've been after him about all week."

"Hey!" Gabe reaches out to steal Jesse's coffee in retaliation. "Leave me out of this." Jesse slides the mug closer to himself, hunching forward to shield it with his body, and glares.

"That is a wonderful idea," Maria laughs. "This is actually serendipitous.'

Gabe groans. "No, it's not."

"Isn't it just?" Maria counters.

"It still doesn't change anything," Gabe grumbles.

"I never said it did." Maria lays a hand on Gabe's arm and he shrugs her off. "You have to admit that if your son has thought about it, you should consider it too."

"No," Gabe says firmly.

Jesse glances between the two of them a few times in the ensuing silence. He shares a look with Hanzo and then asks, "Is there a reason that you don't want to get married?"

Gabe sighs, resigning himself to the conversation. "I just don't see that it will actually change anything. We're together for the long haul with all the paperwork needed before marriage was even legal for us. We both know it. Why deal with the stress and money for a ceremony that isn't going to change anything?"

Jesse bites his lip. "Well, if it were just about the big ceremony 'n all, I'd say sure. But…it ain't always set in stone like that. I've seen a couple cases with contested paperwork, and a few instances of judges sidin' with blood family over the legal next of kin, upendin' power of attorney." He makes a face. "It shouldn't be, but it is, technically, a legal thing that could happen. But it can't happen with a marriage on the table. And what with Jack's family not exactly bein' your biggest fan, it's a possibility you can't write off completely."

Gabe isn't even sure how much of Jack's family is alive or knows where he is these days. He never mentions them or receives calls or email or mail from them. The situation is incredibly unlikely. But now that it's been laid out, Gabe can't stop the terrible possibilities that come crashing through his mind.

"I ain't sayin' it's likely, don't get me wrong," Jesse continues, jolting Gabe out of his vivid imaginings. "Or that it alone is any reason to get married, if you two're on the fence. Just sayin' it's an unfortunate reality of the legal system."

Gabe forces himself to look up at the people surrounding him and breathe, rooting himself in the present and holding the horrible what ifs at bay. His mamá is watching him with concern in her eyes, one hand resting next to his arm but just shy of touching. They'd had rough moments and a steep learning curve when he first came back that'd taught both of them touch is never innocuous with him. Not anymore. Jesse slouches on the stool with deliberate nonchalance, one hand wound around his coffee mug and the other absently playing with the ring on Hanzo's hand. Hanzo himself seems to be purposely making his body language as unintimidating as possible. Which is saying a lot for a guy that'd been taught from birth to be a living weapon and to control himself just as strictly.

"Marriage should be about love, and you're right. It won't change anythin' you and Jack already have," Jesse says, and his casual tone helps roots Gabe firmly in the present. "Even if you did decide to do it, it don't have to be a big to do or whatever if you don't want it to be. Just sayin' that might be worth thinkin' about."

Gabe takes a deep breath and nods. "I've been thinking about it. Your abuela hasn't let me not." He glared halfheartedly at his mamá. She smiles and takes his silent invitation to lay her hand on his forearm. "I just hadn't exactly thought about that angle."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Jesse apologizes. "We've just been goin' over civil law, marriage law, and power of attorney this semester."

"And this is what you ended up thinking about?" Gabe questions.

Jesse shrugs. "One of the essay questions on my final was about family wishes not coincidin' with the wishes put forth in a living will and power of attorney paperwork. It got me thinkin'."

"That and you had marriage of the brain."

Jesse grins over at Hanzo, who relaxes and smiles back. "I might've, yeah," Jesse says. Then he stills his hand, seeming to realize for the first time that he's been playing with his fiancé's ring. "I know you don't like spectacle and being the center of attention. And it wasn't my intention to scare you. It just got me thinkin' and got me worried. I don't want you cut out of Jack's life again. For any reason."

Gabe silently agrees. It was bad enough the first time. "I'll think about it," he promises. "And talk to Jack about it."

"Good," Jesse replies.

Genji stumbles into the kitchen, dropping into a seat at the island next to Jesse with his head in his arms. "Why is everyone awake?" he groans, though it's muffled through his sleeve.

"Most of us were in bed before two in the morning," Maria replies. "You can go back to sleep."

Genji waves a hand in some sort of reply. What kind of reply, Gabe could not interpret.

"Coffee or tea?" Maria asks, apparently understanding the message.

"Yes. Both." Genji sighs into his elbow. "All of the caffeine."

"Here, if you are that desperate," Hanzo says, extracting his hand from Jesse to slide his mug of tea over to Genji.

Genji must see something out of the corner of his eye because his head pops up immediately at the motion. Genji reaches out and snags Hanzo's hand, trapping him where he leans over Jesse, and screeches.

"You asked?" Genji no longer sounds remotely tired. "He asked? When? Why did you not tell me? You could have woken me up. I did not know you were going to do this today. Why now? I thought you had plans!" Genji's rapid fire questions pile up, leaving neither Jesse nor Hanzo any time to answer him. Uncaring, Genji jumps off the stool and pulls both of them into a hug at the same time while refusing to let go of Hanzo's hand.

It unbalances all three of them, sending them careening to the floor in a pile.

Gabe laughs and settles back, enjoying the show as both Jesse and Hanzo try to appease Genji and his curiosity.

* * *

Baptiste stretches, shifting his leg carefully as it rests on the couch in the game room. For once, the game room itself is quiet. Most people have already opted for bed, if not for sleep, with the late hour. The day had been long with possibly the most amusing pick up hockey game Baptiste has ever had the pleasure of watching.

Most of the circus gathered at the cabin had never played hockey before, and many of them had never skated before either. It made for an amusing, if not well-played, game. Lúcio had easily skated circles around everyone else with his sled despite his seeming disadvantage. It had gotten to the point where he'd been banned from the game and forced to play referee instead, in an attempt to balance the two teams.

All of that left people tired and happy to head to bed at an earlier hour than usual.

And it left Baptiste the silence of the game room in which to read. He's absorbed in his new book about the life of surgeon James Berry, which Amélie had given him for Christmas. It's a fascinating read, and he enjoys the peace and quiet in order to make some headway through the book.

If it happens to not be the only reason that he's not in bed himself yet, that's no one else's business. Besides, Genji and Lúcio deserved some actual privacy after he's been invading their lives for the past week. And Lúcio's bed for the past few days.

It makes no difference to him that technically Lúcio had been invading his bed, and not the other way around.

Baptiste glances up, distracted from his book as the couch shifts beside him. Amélie settles onto the cushion beside him, holding out a glass of red wine for him. She has one for herself in her other hand, the rest of her fingers precariously wrapped around the neck of a bottle until she sets it on the end table. Baptiste resists the urge to sigh and sets his book aside before taking the proffered glass. Gabe has all of his serious discussions over tea. Amélie does it over wine, legal drinking age be damned.

"You've been avoiding me," Amélie says without preamble.

Baptiste shifts on the couch, feeling slightly guilty. He has. Not because he isn't happy to see Amélie, he is. He just isn't sure that he is ready to talk about what she is sure to want to talk about. And he knows that he has no choice in the matter now that she's cornered him.

Amélie sips her wine and waits. Baptiste knows that she will sit there waiting all night if she has too. He sighs and takes a sip of the wine. "Guilty as charged," Baptiste says.

Amélie raises an eyebrow in question.

Baptiste does release his sigh. "Where do you want to start?"

"How are you feeling?" Amélie asks.

"Better," Baptiste replies immediately and without question, glad to be able to tell the truth and have it be the answer that she wants to hear. "I know I still have a few weeks of physical therapy after this comes off next week." Baptiste taps his cast. "I'm hoping I can do that in LA though."

"We'll arrange it," Amélie says. Baptiste knows that it is basically a done deal now, even if he has no idea how she is going to make it happen when the Army wants him back at Walter Reed. But she will. "Do you want to come stay at the townhouse for that? Or would you still prefer the boys' apartment?"

Baptiste drinks his wine, stalling for a moment. "Is your case over with?" he asks.

"Non," Amélie replies. "Probably the end of January or early February. We are just on break for the holidays." Amélie huffs and drains the rest of her glass of wine. She refills her glass and tops of Baptiste's before setting the bottle back down.

"That bad?" Batiste asks.

Amélie takes another sip. "Oui. I want to kill the parents." Amélie's voice is cold and hard. "They are the worst kind of people and don't even deserve to see the bullet coming. Instead, I am stuck trying to sever their parental rights and must let the criminal court take care of the rest. But if they don't…" Amélie trails off.

Baptiste nods, taking a moment to process what Amélie said. He's seen Amélie upset about cases and shitty parents before, including his own former guardians. But not like this. He wonders what is actually going on, but knows better than to ask. Instead, he redirects the subject. "So, busy still?"

"That does not mean that you cannot come home if you would rather," Amélie answers. "It is your home, too." Amélie stares him down. "Oui?"

"Wi," Baptiste answers quickly, even if he has a hard time convincing himself of it.

"You are always welcome back. No questions asked," Amélie continues.

Baptiste sips his wine, pretending that he isn't half hiding behind the glass.

"Do you want to come back?" Amélie asks in the ensuing silence, and Baptiste somehow knows that she is not talking about the short-term right now while he goes through therapy.

"I don't want to be a burden," Baptiste replies, giving voice to his biggest fear.

"Tu ne pourrais jamais être," Amélie states. "I know that you did not believe me years ago. I know that you wanted to do things for yourself and make your own way without help. I know that is why you enlisted."

Baptiste nods. It's true, and almost word for word the exact reasoning that he had given her two years ago.

"But it is strength to accept help when you need it. And you were never a burden. Unexpected, yes. But not unwelcome and not a burden to be dealt with." Amélie pauses, trying to maintain her serious expression even as the corners of her eyes crinkle. "Besides, I think I could enjoy coming home to dinners already being made again."

"I've been thinking about it," Baptiste admits even as he cracks a small smile at her last statement. "And researching."

Amélie waits for him to continue, and the silence stretches between them. It's not uncomfortable, and Baptiste appreciates the time that it gives him to formulate the words to describe his plan.

"I'm not going to re-up. Once my four years are done, I am coming home." Baptiste finishes his wine and waves Amélie off when she goes to refill it. "The Army put me through everything I need to actually get my medic license in the state of California. If I apply for it now, I just have to keep up with continuing education credits and can have it ready and waiting for me then. Between working full time there and the GI bill, I should be able to go through undergrad without loans. And then I am thinking about applying to medical school."

Baptiste looks away, trying to squash the old doubts from surfacing as he says the words out loud. Being a year behind everyone his age through high school left a mark. And it leaves him with doubts as to whether or not he can even get into med school, much less make it all the way through. His grades in high school were always good. At least, they were once he caught up and had the time to actually focus on school. But this is a whole other playing field. And he is going to be behind his peers once again. Which is not an experience that he ever wanted to repeat.

Amélie hums in acknowledgement and waits for Baptiste to look back at her. "I have a counter proposal," Amélie says once she has Baptiste's attention again. "Get your license and come back, but work part time and go to school full time instead. I'll pay the difference."

Baptiste shakes his head. He opens his mouth to start formulating an argument but Amélie keeps right on talking over him.

"When you came to live with me, I promised to provide for you. That doesn't stop just because you're an adult. I have the money. You know this. Let me use it."

Baptiste can only shrug. He knows. He does. Amélie had talked him through the financials of their household when he'd wanted to work more hours while he was in school to help out. He was costing her money, so it only made sense to him. Amélie had disagreed, but Baptiste would not relent until she actually walked him through the numbers.

"So I pay the difference," Amélie continues. "Working in a medical field will make your application stronger, since we know that you cannot add anything about your work now. It makes sense that you work part-time. You can either live with me or find other housing. Either way, I will still pay the difference. You'll finish faster and be more on track for medical school that way. It only makes sense."

Baptiste spends several minutes thinking about it in silence. He knows that he could do it on his own. And a large part of him feels like he should do it on his own. He's never expected help, not since he was left alone in Haiti so many years ago. He expected to pull himself up on his own.

He never expected Gabe or Amélie, which he has come to learn is the norm for the two of them. No one ever seems to expect them or be able to predict their actions. And he knows that they will help in any way that they can. They have both made that abundantly clear over the years, just as Amélie is doing again here.

"Okay," Baptiste agrees, knowing that she will shoot down any argument that he can make. He decides to start looking into scholarships as well to help pay for it. To offset her cost further. "I think that I can accept that."

"Good. Because that is what is happening."

Baptiste laughs. Amélie was going to get her way in this whether he argued about it or not.

"So that handles the future. What about now?" Amélie prods.

"I think having a plan has been helping with the now," Baptiste replies honestly. "I was angry and saw no way out. Gabe and Jack helped me out, too. It's…nice just having someone here who has been there and understands. It's good."

"Good." Amélie's smile turns a little evil. "And Lúcio and Genji?" she questions.

"They've been helping, too. Along with everyone else," Baptiste says, trying to avoid the question he knows she's really asking.

Amélie looks at him without reply.

"Ugh, fine." Baptiste leans his head back and stares at the ceiling with a sigh. "I don't know. It's been good. The last week has been good. We're friends, and I like spending time with them."

Amélie reaches up and turns Baptiste's head so that he is looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Baptiste glances down at his empty wine glass before looking back at Amélie. "It's been good. Which makes it hard. It would be so easy to overstep. And that is the last thing that I want to do."

Amélie reaches out, wrapping an arm around Baptiste and pulling him into her side in a hug. "Do you want to come home with me?"

Baptiste starts to shake his head and stops. He forces himself to actually think about it. On the one hand, he wants to stay and spend more time with everyone else here. He wants to spend more time with Genji and Lúcio. He enjoys their company and likes spending time with them, obviously. But on the other hand, that along with sleeping with Lúcio every night has been an exquisite torture. Each days makes it harder to suppress any feelings beyond friendship. He knows that if this keeps up, he is going to slip up somewhere.

And even if he doesn't, where does that leave him after this vacation from reality? Right back where he was. And potentially somewhere much worse for even knowing a little bit of what he is missing out on.

"When are you leaving?" Baptiste asks.

"Early on the thirty-first. Most likely," Amélie replies.

Baptiste nods. "That might be good."

"You don't have to. Just an offer. I'm sure that Gabe would take you back when they leave. No questions asked." Amélie shifts, setting her now empty wine glass beside the empty bottle. "I'm not your only option."

"I know." Baptiste suppresses a yawn. "But it might be the best idea." He's pretty sure his mental pro and con list is heavily weighted towards leaving early right now. Even if he's having a hard time convincing himself that it is the best option in the long run. He wants to stay. He's just not sure that he can handle the consequences of doing so.

"Think about it," Amélie says, reaching for the remote sitting on the table in front of them. Then she wraps her arm back around his shoulders and pulls until they lean against each other. "And let me know. No rush. Staying may not be a bad thing in the long run, even if it seems like it is now. It's your decision."

Baptiste nods, too tired to think through it any more tonight. He doesn't move though. He doesn't really want to go back to his room right now despite the creeping exhaustion.

Or possibly for the remainder of the night. He thinks he could just sleep right here tonight. He's comfortable enough at the moment.

"Let's find something horrible to mock," Amélie says, turning on the giant TV on the far wall. "They are probably still replaying all of those Hallmark Christmas movies."

Baptiste grins and settles himself more comfortably as Amélie scans through their options.

* * *

Hanzo suppresses a shiver in the falling temperatures of the early evening on the mountain. The imminent sunset brings a deeper chill far faster than Hanzo expected. He ignores it. Instead, he focuses on maneuvering smoothly off of the ski lift and following Genji the short distance over to their chosen run.

Genji pauses at the top, adjusting his hat and tugging his gloves on more securely.

Hanzo watches as he flexes his fingers a few more times than absolutely necessary for readjusting gloves. And does his best not to feel guilty about the pain that his brother must be feeling in the dropping temperatures. They've talked through all of this many times, and he knows that Genji does not hold any animosity towards him for the way that his life played out when they were children and the injuries that he'd sustained. But it doesn't stop his own remorse.

Nor does it stop Hanzo from wishing that he could do something to take away the effects of those injuries now. But he knows better than to voice any of that. Doing so in the past beyond their initial discussion just led to arguments between the two of them. And he's sure that would be the result if he tried to bring it up again now.

"Shall we stop in the lodge after this and get something warm to drink?" Hanzo suggests instead, coming up alongside his brother. "Jesse was saying something about a spiced hot chocolate."

A strong wind gust picks up just then and Hanzo pulls his own scarf tighter around his neck against the biting cold.

"Definitely," Genji nods. "Race you down there?"

Genji kicks off without waiting for a reply. Hanzo follows quickly afterward, cursing to himself about little brothers that never learned how to compete properly and insist on cheating. Hanzo knows that Genji would likely have beaten him even without the head start, being the more confident and more reckless skier. But it is the principle of the matter.

As Hanzo anticipated, he never catches up to Genji on the way down. In fact, he loses sight of his brother about halfway down the mountain and does not find him again until he reaches the equipment room. Genji stands outside of it, his skis and boots already missing.

Genji is grinning with a silent laugh as Hanzo pulls up beside him.

"You cheated," Hanzo says bluntly as he skirts by his brother to drop off his rented skis and boots.

"I do not think I needed to," Genji replies. "You were nowhere to be seen behind me after the first turn."

Genji reaches down to take Hanzo's skis and boots for him but Hanzo waves him off, walking his equipment over to be checked in himself.

"I thought you were a better skier than that," Genji says.

Hanzo thanks the person checking in his equipment and glances over in time to see Genji rubbing at his hands again.

"No," Hanzo replies, walking towards the bar in the resort and forcing himself not to comment on his brother's likely unconscious action. "You were always better than me at this. And I am very out of practice."

"Have you been since we were children?" Genji asks curiously after ordering two spiced hot chocolates from the bartender and handing over his credit card. He pays for them both before Hanzo can say anything.

Hanzo slides his wallet back into his pocket, trying not to feel guilty about Genji spending money on him. He knows that his brother makes decent money at his job now. But he can never quite shake the feeling that he should be providing for Genji, even in the small things, and not the other way around.

Hanzo shakes his head. "No, I have not. I have not been out of Los Angeles since leaving for college. At least, not this far away."

"You need to travel, brother," Genji says decisively. He accepts their drinks with a nod of thanks to the bartender and hands one to Hanzo. Hanzo inhales the stream, savoring the rich scent of the chocolate mixed with earthy nutmeg and clove. And the spicy hint of chili tickles his nose.

"Inside or outside?" Hanzo asks.

"There is an open couch by the fireplace," Genji says with a nod towards the place. "It is warmer in here."

Hanzo trails after his brother as Genji takes the seat closest to the fire. He says a polite hello to the couple sitting on the other couch near them in English before switching back to Japanese. Hanzo nods his own hello before taking his own seat.

"I am not joking. You should travel. There is a whole world to see outside of California or Japan," Genji continues his point.

Hanzo takes a long sip of his hot chocolate, letting the spices wash over his tongue. "I know," he sighs. "I actually have a job offer for New York."

Genji shakes his head. "Working somewhere new is not that same as traveling. Although, I rather enjoyed New York." Genji stops and stares at Hanzo for a long moment, eyes narrowed with contemplation. Hanzo quells the urge to fidget, settling on removing his gloves now that he is warm enough from the central heating and the fire. "I am not sure that New York would agree with you," Genji continues. "Although I would have thought that of LA, if I could not see that I was wrong with my own eyes."

"It surprised me as well," Hanzo says. "I find myself reluctant to leave it, even though the job offer in New York is better."

"On paper," Genji adds. "You have to consider what your life would be like as well. The numbers alone cannot guide you."

"I know this," Hanzo says. And he does. If he'd followed the better choice on paper, he would never have come to LA and have everything in his life now that came as a result of that one outrageous decision. "And I will not make any sort of decision about the matter without talking to you and to Jesse."

"I will visit you anywhere, Aniki." Genji's quick reply makes Hanzo breathe a little easier. "Although I have to admit that I would much rather have you close by in LA. But I will not ask you to stay, especially since I have no guarantee that that is where I will be staying. It is where I would like to stay, but I have no guarantee."

Hanzo nods, accepting that answer.

"Just tell me when you decide," Genji says.

"Of course," Hanzo agrees easily.

"And you and Jesse need to go somewhere fun for your honeymoon. I am not going to accept you not traveling anymore." Genji mock glares at him.

Hanzo laughs, and Genji turns his glare into a pout. Hanzo reaches over and ruffles his brother's bright green hair. "I do not believe that you get a say in that. But I will discuss it with Jesse. I do not know where he would want to go."

"Where do you want to go?" Genji asks.

"Everyone else asks about wedding plans. You ask about the honeymoon," Hanzo says instead of answering.

Genji grins. "It is the far more important part."

"Head out of the gutter, brother." Hanzo shakes his head.

"Why?" Genji asks innocently before sobering once more. "If you could take Jesse anywhere, where would you take him?"

"To Hanamura, to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom." Hanzo surprises himself with his answer. It is not something that he has put thought into, but he knows that it is the truest answer that he could give as soon as the words leave his mouth. "But we both know that would be a horrible idea for far too many reasons."

"Right now, maybe," Genji concedes. "But it may be a possibility in the future."

"Possibly," Hanzo says. Though he does not believe that the strength of the Shimada clan's hold in Japan will diminish enough in his lifetime for it to be safe enough to risk a trip. "What about you?" Hanzo asks, pushing the thought aside along with the lingering disappointment that Jesse may never get to see the sight that so enraptured him as a young child. "If you and Lúcio could travel anywhere, where would you go?"

"Everywhere. I could never pick just one place," Genji replies promptly. "To the little village in Thailand where a grandmother taught me to make the best Pad Kee Moa one morning after I woke up hungover in her hostel. To the rainforests of the Philippines, to a tiny canoe tour where I saw monkeys playing on a cliff side. To Brasil, to experience the world that Lúcio would have grown up in if his parents hadn't moved here. To Ha–" Genji cuts himself off abruptly. He glances away from Hanzo, staring into the fire.

He remains silent long enough that Hanzo reaches out and places a hand on Genji' shoulder. "Everything okay?" Hanzo asks softly.

Genji shakes his head and finishes his mug of hot chocolate before turning back towards Hanzo. "Yes, it is fine."

"Genji," Hanzo prompts when Genji does not continue talking.

"It is fine, Aniki," Genji says. "I have just had some…thoughts lately, about someone that I should not be thinking about in that manner. It does not need to be of concern."

Hanzo pauses to think about that statement, but is unable to draw any concrete conclusions from it. He unfortunately has no idea what, or who really, Genji is speaking about. And the lack of context leaves him without any advice to give. "If it is bothering you, it is of concern. Do you need to speak about it?" Hanzo asks instead of jumping to incorrect assumptions.

"No," Genji says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hanzo rephrases.

"Yes," Genji answers this time. "But it is not you that I should be talking about this with."

Hanzo nods, accepting that. "Are you concerned about speaking to Lúcio?" Hanzo has trouble believing that his brother would be. As Genji has stated on multiple occasions, Lúcio is possibly the most chill person that they know. Hanzo does not see him blaming Genji for thoughts and feelings that he does not have control over. But Hanzo feels the need to make sure.

Genji shakes his head. "I am not concerned," Genji says slowly. "I am just unsure how to broach the subject. It is not one that I ever envisioned myself having to speak about."

Hanzo stares at his brother, unconvinced.

"It is true. Even if you do not believe me. I have never strayed nor ever thought about it. With Lúcio or anyone else. This is a first for me. Even if no one else would believe me," Genji replies defensively.

"I am sorry," Hanzo says, chagrinned. "I should not doubt you. I do know better."

"Thank you," Genji says with a smile.

"I do not believe that I have any advice for you in this matter, but I am always willing to listen," Hanzo says, forming his words carefully.

Genji laughs. "I know. You have never had eyes for anyone but your one true love." Genji's reply is overdramatic and complete with a swooning motion.

"With a look like that, you must be talking about me," Lúcio's voice drifts over from behind them.

Genji straightens immediately, looking over the back of the couch with a grin. "No, not you," Genji teases. "Why would I be swooning over you?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Lúcio says, wheeling around the couch to join them. He leans over and whispers in Genji's ear too quietly for Hanzo to make out the words. From the look on Genji's face, it is probably a good thing that he doesn't understand what is being said.

"Hey, darlin'."

Hanzo twists around again with his own smile, hearing Jesse's voice.

"You two get cold?" Jesse asks, perching on the arm of the couch beside Hanzo.

Hanzo stretches up and kisses his fiancé. "Of course not." Hanzo settles back to lean against both Jesse and the couch. "Just came in for something to drink and started talking. I am surprised that you survived this long. You were complaining about the cold before we even started."

"Lúcio insisted on a few more runs." Jesse shivers dramatically beside him. "Shocked that I made it down alive the last time. I was sure I was gonna freeze solid half way down."

Hanzo glances at Genji and Lúcio once before stretching up again to whisper in Jesse's ear. "Should we head back to the cabin so that I can warm you up properly?"

"Absolutely," Jesse says with a wicked grin and shifts to stand. Hanzo takes his hand and lets Jesse pull him to his feet.

"Whatever you just said, never tell me about it," Genji says, as if he and Lúcio were not just whispering into each other's ears. "There are some things that I just do not need to know. And that is one of them."

"You sure?" Jesse questions with a wink. "We could probably teach you a few things."

Genji slaps his hands over his ears when Jesse looks like he is about to keep talking, and Hanzo laughs at his brother's antics. Genji glares before slowly pulling his hands away. "I am serious. You are practically my brother," Genji says to Jesse. "And he is my brother. So no. Do not tell me. Ever."

"All right, all right," Jesse relents with a laugh. "You two ready to go? We loaded Lúcio's skis up already."

Hanzo finishes the last of his hot chocolate and hands the mug over to Genji. "I think we are done for the day, given that the sun is nearly gone," Hanzo says, glancing down to see Jesse absently playing with his ring again. He suppresses a smile even as he makes plans to thoroughly warm Jesse up back at the cabin.

Genji pokes him hard in the side, startling Hanzo enough to make him jump, as he returns without their mugs. "What did I just say? Stop it."

"Like you're any better," Jesse says with a snort, leading the way to his Jeep for the drive back to the cabin.

* * *

**Translations:  
**Non = No  
Oui = Yes  
Wi = Yes  
Tu ne pourrais jamais être = You never could be


	7. Icy Trails

**Chapter 7: icy trails**

"You have the chocolates, correct?" Satya asked. "I do not want to drive all the way back to town."

Hanzo watches the icy road carefully, slick with an unexpected bout of freezing rain. The day started cold, but clear enough that Hanzo had not been at all worried about making the drive. He even tried, unsuccessfully, to convince Satya to stay with Mei and Zarya for the day. He'd felt sure that he could manage on his own, even taking into account driving Reinhardt's unfamiliar truck. Satya would not even consider it. She'd claimed that she didn't trust him to pick out the flowers, even after she told him what to get.

Now, he is thankful for help keeping an eye on the roads as they carefully make their way back.

Satya holds the arrangement, roses of various colors in a simply painted but elegant vase, in her lap. Which was something else that he did not consider this morning when he tried to insist on going alone. He's unsure where he would have secured them in the truck were she not here.

"I do," Hanzo answers. "They are in my bag." Buried at the bottom, where Jesse shouldn't stumble across them even if he went digging for an extra sweatshirt or pair of socks to steal. "I also printed off the confirmation for the cottage rental you suggested. I am all set."

"Other than having to answer why you left this morning without waking your fiancé up first," Satya replies.

Hanzo smiles involuntarily at the word fiancé. He's sure that he will get used to it eventually, just as the sight and weight of his ring on his hand will become familiar, but the rush of exhilaration is still fresh. And he hopes it doesn't fade before the descriptor is replaced with husband, whenever they decide that will be.

For now, it is a good thing that his hands, and subsequently the ring, are covered with gloves. He's sure that the sight of it would be distracting him from the road right now. Which is the last thing that he needs in his borrowed vehicle in the unexpected weather.

"You need to turn right up here," Satya says, pointing out the road barely made discernable by tire tracks in the snow left by vehicles traveling before them. The road sign itself is a frozen white expanse blending into the surroundings.

"Thank you," Hanzo says, carefully making the turn. "We are almost there, right?" he asks hopefully. It feels like they should be based on the time it took them to get to the small, historic town—and its even smaller florist—earlier in the day. However, he is unsure of how much distance they have covered on the way home with the reduced speed required by the snow and ice.

"Almost," Satya answers. "I would say thirty minutes. But I have not completely accounted for the weather."

Hanzo nods, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel. He will be very glad to get back and return Reinhardt's truck to him. It does not handle anything like Jesse's Jeep. He wishes that he was driving the more familiar vehicle, certain that it would, at least, handle in a way he could anticipate in the snow. Even if it's not necessarily better suited to the conditions.

However, he did not want to borrow the Jeep without asking in case Jesse was planning on using it to take people up skiing today. And he definitely did not want to wake Jesse up and ask for the vehicle, and subsequently have him question why he was driving all the way into town. Or offer to go with.

Reinhardt was the only one awake and in the common areas of the cabin when he and Satya got ready to leave this morning, and he'd offered his truck immediately. Hanzo is grateful for the kindness. And grateful that the truck has four wheel drive, at least.

"You know what you are going to say, correct?" Satya asks. "To apologize? Do not allow your excitement over the engagement to sweep over all of this."

"I do." Hanzo resists the urge to sigh. He knows that Satya is just checking that he is set and ready, but he does have this all figured out. At least, he does now with the help she has already provided. He does not need the further prodding.

"Excellent." Satya accepts his answer and falls silent, either sensing his mood with the short reply or wanting him to focus on the road ahead. Either way, Hanzo is grateful.

They pass the rest of the drive that way, other than the occasional need for directions and pointing out roads.

A long forty minutes later, Hanzo pulls carefully into the driveway and parks the truck.

"Thank you for this," Hanzo tells Satya before taking the flowers from her. He is grateful for all of her help, even if he just wants to find Jesse and get this over with now. He has never been good at apologies or admitting when he has done something wrong.

He would blame it on the example set for him in childhood, but Genji does not seem to have the same hang ups. It is clearly just an issue within himself that he must push past in this instance.

"You're welcome," Satya says with a serious nod. Then she jumps out of the truck as Mei and Zarya, walking hand in hand, approach it from the back of the house.

"You're back!" He hears Mei exclaim as he exits the truck carefully with the flowers. He turns to see Satya embrace both of her girlfriends.

"We missed you," Zarya adds. "You should come with us. Mei wants to build a snowman."

Satya waves at him shortly before allowing herself to be dragged off. Hanzo does not know who would willingly be out in this weather, but he will gladly leave the three of them to it.

The warmth of the cabin hits him as soon as he walks through the door. He carefully sets the flowers on the nearest table, which happens to be an end table for one of the living room couches, before pulling off his boots.

He sees Gabe in the kitchen, the only person currently within view. Hanzo hesitates but then joins him. Gabe glances up from kneading something into submission as Hanzo walks in, giving him the briefest of nods in greeting before turning his attention back to his dough.

Hanzo braves the dark, angry cloud that has been hanging over Gabe for the past few days to ask, "Do you know where Jesse is?"

"Game room. Watching a movie." Gabe's reply comes out harsh and short, but Hanzo knows better than to take it personally by now.

"Thank you." Hanzo quickly exits the kitchen, leaving Gabe to his domain and his kneading. He knows that there is nothing else that he can do to help. Someone far better qualified will wrangle Gabe sometime soon. Any attempt that he makes now will likely just be brushed off, or even make it worse.

Hanzo quickly darts up the stairs and pulls the chocolate and printed reservation out of his bag. He looks to place them with the flowers on the dresser and curses. He left the flowers downstairs. He drops the chocolate and papers on the dresser and runs back downstairs.

His breath catches, cursing himself out, when he sees Jesse standing in the living room by the flowers. Jesse regards them curiously, one hand hovering over a petal but not quite touching.

He strides forward and decides to roll with it now that Jesse has seen them. It seems nothing in their lives goes according to plan.

"Hey, darlin'," Jesse says, turning towards the stairs and the noise Hanzo must have made. "Where did these come from? Did you see?"

Hanzo smiles, walking up to kiss Jesse. His smile widens when, after pulling back from the kiss, Jesse reaches out and takes his hand. It's already become an unconscious habit of Jesse's to fiddle with his ring, and it is one that Hanzo loves.

"They came from town," Hanzo answers picking up the vase. "They are for you."

Jesse blinks at him for a moment before dropping Hanzo's hand to carefully take the vase. He runs his fingers over the soft rose petals, a smile slowly drawing across his face. The whole arrangement is in shades of reds, oranges, and yellows: the warm colors Jesse favors. "Honey, they're beautiful. But…why?"

"Come upstairs," Hanzo invites him. He does not want to apologize and explain himself down here where anyone might hear and see them. He can still see Gabe in the kitchen from his current vantage point. And sound travels clearly through from the game room, where most everyone else must be gathered based on the noise level alone.

"Sure," Jesse says and follows Hanzo upstairs, still carefully cradling the vase.

Hanzo leads him to their bedroom, turning and standing next to the bed before taking a deep breath. He sees the moment that Jesse registers the other items sitting on the dresser. Jesse sets the vase down next to them before reaching out for Hanzo again.

Hanzo lets him take his hand.

"Now you've got me worried," Jesse says, pulling Hanzo to sit on the bed with him. "What's goin' on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Hanzo reassures him. He looks down at their joined hands for a moment, watching Jesse twist his ring around his finger and trying to remember the script that he'd practiced in his head. "I wanted to apologize."

Jesse's face scrunches in confusion, but Hanzo keeps talking before he can say anything.

"I missed our anniversary. Worse, I did not even know that I missed it until well after the date. I am sorry for that. I value our relationship over my job, but I lost sight of that. You were pushed to the side, and you do not deserve that. You deserve to be a priority, and you are my priority. I lost sight of that temporarily, and for that I am very sorry." Hanzo cobbles together most of what he had mapped out in his head. It is not quite the speech that he painstakingly reviewed over and over again for the past week, but he thinks it got most of his points across.

Jesse pulls him forward and wraps him in a hug. "Believe it or not, you didn't miss our anniversary. You just probably didn't realize what day it was. You came home on time n'everything, found me standin' in the kitchen with a smokin' pan. We called for take-out and watched Casablanca." Jesse gives him a mock-stern look. "Although, you did fall asleep on me on the couch. You might need to apologize for fallin' asleep during the greatest movie ever made."

Hanzo tries to remember anything about that evening. He can't. The days and nights of the past few months have all blended together. The hyperfocus he's had on the Robinson project makes it hard to pick apart any of the details. Everything else had just been pushed to the side, to be dealt with when the project was done. The night Jesse describes could have been any of them. But he has no distinct memory of it.

"I still forgot," Hanzo insists, pulling back. "Whether or not you realized it at the time. I forgot. And I am sorry for that."

"You're forgiven." Jesse lets Hanzo go, but captures his hand again. "You coulda just told me that, though. No need for chocolate and flowers and trips." Jesse's pitch rises on the word 'trips', as if he is questioning what he saw.

"Yes, trips," Hanzo answers. "I talked to Satya when I realized that I forgot. She suggested going somewhere together to make amends for missing a day that we always spend together. I thought it sounded like a good idea. It is scheduled for your spring break, but I can always cancel if you do not wish to go."

"No!" Jesse shakes his head. "None of that now. It's a good idea. I like the idea of goin' somewhere with just you."

Hanzo kisses the smile taking over Jesse's face. "Me too."

"And the flowers are beautiful," Jesse continues. "Thank you, darlin'."

"Satya was appalled that I had never gotten you flowers," Hanzo forces himself to admit. "And based on the smile you had when you realized that they were for you, I think she was correct." Jesse opens his mouth but Hanzo cuts off his protest. "I will not make you wait another five years for flowers." Then he remembers Satya's other comment about the flowers and asks before he forgets. "Do you have favorites?"

Jesse grins at him, eyes warm. "I do like the roses. And you ever seen a snapdragon? Those are somethin' else. But to be honest, I've always been partial to succulents. They're cute as hell, come in all sorts of shapes and colors." Jesse pauses, smile turning a little wistful. "They remind me of home, when I was little. The good parts, that is."

Hanzo nods, filing that information away for a later date. It seem like such a simple thing, but Jesse seems so pleased with the offering that Hanzo vows to bring more home soon. And to perhaps start a little succulent garden. He's not sure if either of them will be any good at it, but it might be fun to try.

"And you went all the way into town today to get them?" Jesse asks with a quick glance towards the window, still continuously pelted with fresh snowfall.

"It was clear this morning," Hanzo says, defending his choice. "I did not think it would take that long. But the freezing rain and Reinhardt's truck made for an interesting drive."

"I'm glad you made it home safe," Jesse says, drawing Hanzo in close. "But I'm holding you hostage for the rest of the day and tomorrow mornin'. No gettin' up before I say so."

"And if I do?" Hanzo asks, pulling Jesse down to lay on the bed.

Jesse kisses him again, shifting them around so that Hanzo's laying on top of him. "Oh, I'm sure I can find something suitable as punishment."

* * *

Gabe shuts the door. The noise level outside of it drops, just barely. He allows himself a moment of annoyance before digging his headphones out of his luggage.

It's not anyone's fault that he's annoyed. It's just coincidence that the kids have set up in the kitchen when he's feeling the greatest need for quiet since they arrived. And despite how far apart the rooms are, the noise from the kitchen travels weirdly well through to the bedroom that he chose. It's no one's fault. It just is, and he is still annoyed by it.

Well, the kids' choice of location makes sense, since his mamá decided to make churros in celebration after Jesse mentioned craving them semi-innocently during dinner. He's sure that Jesse was hoping to prompt his mamá into making them. Hers are the only ones that ever turn out right.

But none of that has anything to do with his own need for quiet.

And he is not going to purposely ruin anyone else's fun. Especially not Jesse's right now.

He's happy for his son. He really is. There is just no way that he can safely join in the celebration right now. He would snap at someone or lash out or just be a gloomy specter in the corner. He has no desire to ruin the impromptu engagement party happening.

So he'd escaped as quickly as possible after dinner without, hopefully, arousing too much suspicion. He wants Jesse to have fun and enjoy himself, not feel like he needs to track Gabe down for missing the party. Gabe knows that Jesse is typically the one left to wrangle him in a bad mood. It's the last thing that he needs tonight.

With that thought, Gabe stretches out on the bed. He plugs his headphones into his phone and picks something to watch at random. He doesn't care what it is, just that the volume drowns out the noise funneling through the duct work from downstairs.

He positions the phone in front of him, hoping to make it look like he's actually engrossed in whatever is on the screen to anyone that comes looking for him. He obviously just came up here to have some time to himself and catch up on his telenovelas, not because he can't stop his thoughts from spiraling and may be a danger to everyone else.

He ignores the images playing out in front of him as his mind circles over and over again. He hasn't been able to stop it since Jesse innocently brought up something happening to Jack and what the possible, if incredibly unlikely, results could be.

Gabe knows that something could happen to Jack at any point in time. Accidents happen every day, and with Jack's job, he's far more likely to end up in the middle of them. It's possible that he could end up seriously hurt.

Gabe made his peace with that long ago. Theirs is a relationship that was literally forged in a war zone. Even though they are not living in one now, the hard truths that they both had to consider at the beginning are not something that have gone away.

So Gabe knows that something could happen to Jack. Something could happen to either of them. It is the reality of life, and it is not something that is going to stop him from living his and loving Jack.

But he knows that if something ever happened to him, his mamá and the kids would never leave Jack out of his life. They would never challenge the paperwork that he and Jack signed. They would never cut him off. Gabe knows that even in the event of his death, Jack would be welcomed with open arms at family gatherings. And dragged along to them if he ever decided that he shouldn't show up, or just didn't want to.

He does not have that guarantee with Jack's family. And it was not something that he ever considered before Jesse's question the other morning.

Gabe could not give a shit about Jack's family. They never contact him. They never reach out. From what he knows, they cut Jack off and out of their lives the instant that Jack told them he was gay. The fact that Jack waited to do so by phone call when he was already an adult and several states away at basic training was just good planning on Jack's part in Gabe's opinion.

The possibility that they could ignore Jack's wishes and take him away if seriously hurt or killed is a nightmare that Gabe cannot stop from whirling around in his thoughts. He knows that it is unlikely. He knows that if something happened, Jack's family would likely never know. And even if they did, the odds that their paperwork would be overruled in a legal battle are slim to none.

But the tiny, remote possibility of all of those things happening has been haunting him. And dragging his thoughts down other dark, dangerous paths.

It's why he's hiding out up here instead of celebrating downstairs.

He hasn't slept from the nightmares that his subconscious keeps dragging forward. His rage is simmering and everything feels cold.

He knows that he needs to talk to Jack about it. But he's spent the past few days unable to find the words to even start the conversation.

Gabe glances up as the door opens, fully prepared to just look right back down and focus on his phone. He tries to unclench the muscles in his shoulders and smooth out his facial expression.

He's not sure how successful he is in achieving any of that.

Jack pushes through the door with quiet footsteps, closing it again behind him. Gabe watches as Jack rounds the bed and lays down, stretching out beside him where he can see the screen.

Gabe waits for Jack to speak, but he doesn't. He doesn't speak and doesn't reach out, just remains a solid, steady presence beside him. Gabe is unsure how much time passes while they both pretend to be absorbed in whatever is playing. All he knows is that when he actually refocuses on the screen, it only shows a message asking if he is still watching. Gabe has no idea how long the show's been stopped.

He slowly pulls his headphones off and shuts down his phone screen. Jack still doesn't say anything.

Gabe considers for long moments before rolling over and reaching out to Jack. Jack pulls him close and holds him tight even as Gabe ducks his head to fit himself against Jack's shoulder, below his chin. He feels Jack kiss the top of his head before he speaks.

"Nightmares?" Jack asks quietly, so quietly that Gabe could easily ignore the question.

Instead, Gabe nods against Jack's chest. Jack tightens his embrace before relaxing again into a grip that Gabe could easily pull out of if he wanted to. Gabe has no intention of doing so, but having the option helps him relax further.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asks just as quietly as before.

Gabe remains silent, listening to the happy noises drifting up from the kitchen below. He takes a deep breath and pulls back out of Jack's arms. Jack lets him go easily.

Gabe looks up at Jack. "When was the last time you spoke to your family?"

Shock blooms over Jack's features before he looks up and away from Gabe, chewing on his lip. He's quiet for a few moments before he says, "Twenty, twenty-five years ago, I think. During basic. I…well, Ana emailed them and wrote them a letter for me, after." Jack waves a hand in the general direction of his face, and Gabe knows he means South America and the explosion and everything that came with it. "But they never responded. I'm not even sure that they got it. If their contact information was even the same by then."

"And it's just your parents?" Gabe asks. He knows that he is going to have to explain after this. He has never pried into Jack's past before. His partner is going to want to know why.

"Yeah." Jack nods. "I was an only child of only children. I had a few grandparents still alive when I came out to my parents, and we stopped speaking. But I doubt they're still alive." Jack swallows hard. "I don't even know if my parents are still alive."

Gabe reaches a hand out across the space between them on the bed, and Jack covers it with his own.

"It's fine," Jack says with a weak smile. "I've got more family downstairs now than I know what to do with. And they're missing out on seeing their granddaughter grow up, or even knowing that they have one. Much less the rest of your kids that they wouldn't even consider family."

"It's not fine," Gabe growls. He's angry on Jack's behalf, even if Jack himself seems mostly resigned to it all at this point. "But it is their loss."

Jack leans forward and kisses Gabe lightly. "Thank you."

Gabe settles into the relative silence for a few moments, trying to figure out how to say what he needs to say after dragging all of that forward.

"Mamá was asking me about marriage even before Jesse told us about his engagement," Gabe starts, speaking slowly and carefully. "And then…Jesse said something the other morning. About power of attorney and living will paperwork being overturned by relatives. He had a finals question about it."

"And your brain went into overdrive. Dark, evil overdrive," Jack finishes for him, reaching out.

Gabe nods, allowing himself to be pulled back into Jack's arms and grateful that he doesn't need to explain anything further. That Jack just understands exactly where his thoughts went. He rests his head on Jack's chest when his partner turns onto his back. He takes Jack's hand in his when Jack lets his arm drop to the side.

"You don't need to worry." Jack squeezes Gabe's hand. "Even if something did happen to me, I really don't think that they would care. I'm pretty sure I ceased to be their son and became a non-entity in their lives the moment I told them I was gay and that I wasn't planning on doing a damn thing about it." Jack pulls his hand from Gabe's and tilts Gabe's head up to kiss him. "But I know that telling you not to worry is an exercise in futility."

Gabe stifles a laugh, laying back down on Jack's chest. He isn't wrong.

"So instead, I'll tell you that I don't know how they would ever know. I don't think that they have any idea where I'm living now or what I'm doing. I doubt they could find me if they tried. I suppose that they do have Ana's address from that letter, but you know that she would happily play gatekeeper if at all necessary. You know that she would do everything in her power to stand in their way. And Maria would be right there with her, along with everyone else downstairs. And Reinhardt makes a pretty good shield." Jack reaches out, finding Gabe's hand again. "I'll tell you to talk to Jesse and find out exactly how many times DNA has trumped choice in California in the last ten years. Because I highly doubt that it has been that many."

Gabe has to concede that point. Jesse did say it hadn't happened often or recently in California.

Jack shifts again, rolling them back onto their sides and looking Gabe in the eye. "I love you," Jack says as serious as Gabe has ever heard him sound. "I love you and I love our life together. I don't think that anything in it needs to change." Jack pauses. "But I will absolutely marry you, if you wanted to and if it will help you be able to sleep at night."

Gabe shakes his head.

Jack reaches out and stills him. "You have enough nightmares. If a wedding and marriage solves even one of them, it's worth it."

Gabe reaches up, pulling Jack in for a kiss. "I don't think that's necessary." Gabe leans his forehead against Jacks. "I think I just needed you to tell me yourself that your family wouldn't get involved. I thought I knew."

"But you need to be certain." Jack nods, understanding. "My family will absolutely not get involved. And our family wouldn't let them even if they tried," he adds on seriously.

"Thank you," Gabe replies. He's not sure if any of this will actually help his nightmarish thoughts. But it certainly is not going to hurt at all.

A loud crash from downstairs startles both of them, forcing them slightly apart. A loud, "Fuck!" follows it, causing them both to laugh.

"You okay?" Jack asks, reaching out and running a hand through Gabe's hair.

Gabe nods.

Jack grins. "See? It is possible to have a serious conversation without tea."

Gabe laughs, ducking his head.

"I might need to tell Jesse. See if I can't save him. Or at least save the complaints that always happen afterward," Jack teases.

"Don't you dare!" Gabe reaches out, playfully slapping at Jack's side. "It's the only time I can get him to drink it. I'm sure I can convert him to it at some point."

"I'm glad that insanity is still holding out." Jack kisses him once again. "I wouldn't recognize you otherwise."

"Whatever you say, Sunshine." Gabe leans back into Jack. "Did you want to go back downstairs?" he asks several moments later.

"We could do that," Jack says. "Or there's that claw foot tub in the bathroom. I would hate to see it go to waste all week."

"Mmmm." Gabe cradles Jack's face in his hands as he kisses him again. "Much better plan."

Jack kisses him back deeply. And they do make it to the bathroom to test the tub out. Eventually.

* * *

Baptiste slowly lowers himself into the sled that Lúcio holds steady. He looks longingly at his crutches and the solid, safe ground just outside the rink door for a short moment before looking back to Lúcio.

"Are you sure about this?" Baptiste feels compelled to ask even as he settles down and works on arranging his legs with Lúcio's guidance as to where and how to place them. He rubs his thigh just above the cast, massaging the muscle when it protests the change.

"Absolutely," Lúcio replies, keeping him steady for a moment as Baptiste finishes massaging the muscle. "It really isn't that hard."

"Besides, it's not like you have far to fall," Genji adds from his position perched on the boards of the rink with wide grin.

Baptiste reaches over and smacks Genji's leg—the only part of him that he can reach from his place on the ice. Unfortunately, even that small a movement overbalances him and he sprawls on his side on the ice. Fortunately, he lands on his non-injured side, leaving his broken leg to be padded from the ice by his non-broken one.

Lúcio and Genji both burst out laughing and after a moment, Baptiste joins in. He is absolutely certain that he looks ridiculous right now.

"So this thing isn't as stable as it first appears," Baptiste comments, working to right himself and failing.

Lúcio reaches over, helping him back onto the sled and holding steady until he is mostly balanced. "You're still on ice on a blade. Just a little lower to the ground."

"I never did this when I had both my feet," Baptiste complains. "And two working legs. I don't know why I agreed to do this now."

"It's not that hard," Lúcio reiterates, holding out two sticks. "And don't worry about chuckles up there. He's not escaping. I'm getting him on next."

"When I break something else, it's going to be all your fault." Baptiste places a hand on the ice, steadying himself. He'd felt better about all of this before he'd fallen within a minute of getting on the ice.

"I promise to drive you to the emergency room and not leave you alone for a single moment with the vampires," Lúcio says seriously, waving the sticks towards Baptiste. "These will help. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Baptiste replies before reaching out and taking the sticks warily. He sets both ends on the ice and feels slightly more stable. "Okay. How do I do this?" he asks before he can lose his confidence once again.

"It's easy. Watch," Lúcio says with a grin. He grabs his own sticks, propelling himself forward.

Baptiste stares, watching his movements with the intent of copying him. Not for any other reason, Baptiste firmly reminds himself even as a portion of his brain admires Lúcio's body and the way he makes the work look effortless. Baptiste closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and firmly pushes all of those thoughts back where they belong in the dark recesses of his mind.

He takes another moment before pushing off. His movements feel jerky and he's sure that they don't look at all like Lúcio's smooth motions. But he's moving forward. Slowly. And staying upright.

He's counting this one as a win.

"There ya go," Lúcio says, stopping and watching him with a grin. He looks far more excited and proud than Baptiste thinks his amateur attempt warrants.

Baptiste returns the grin quickly anyway before refocusing on his movements. He has no desire to fall again. And it feels good to be moving freely after weeks confined to a bed and crutches. He can't see this ever taking the place of his daily run, but it feels like an acceptable substitute for the moment. Even if it is the only substitute that he has found so far.

Lúcio paces him for a moment, making a small correction to his motions, before pushing away again at a much faster pace. "Let me get Genji started and then we'll bring out some pucks and nets."

Baptiste shakes his head. He's not so sure how he's supposed to be doing anything other than slowly moving forward and not hitting walls, but he can try. Besides, Genji is going to be right there with him. Unless he is unnaturally good at this, which Baptiste would not be surprised by at all.

Baptiste makes a turn at the boards just in time to see Genji lean over Lúcio for a kiss while seated on his own sled. Before Baptiste can refocus somewhere else, Genji tips over and drags Lúcio with him into a pile of limbs on the ice.

"I don't think that's the idea, Genji," Baptiste yells across the ice and starts making his way over. "You're supposed to stay up on the sled."

"Are you sure?" Genji shouts back, wrapping his arms around Lúcio when he moves to leave. "I think my way is far more fun."

"Pretty sure that's some sort of a penalty," Baptiste replies, pulling to a slow stop beside them. He starts wobbling immediately with the lack of movement, but he plants both sticks on the ice and manages to keep himself upright. Somehow.

"Definitely a penalty," Lúcio chimes in, wrestling himself away from his boyfriend.

Genji pouts where he lies flat on his back on the ice. "But it is fun."

"Never said it wasn't," Baptiste says, reaching out a hand to help Genji sit up. "But I thought intro to sled hockey was today's agenda. If not, I can make myself scarce."

"Nope," Lúcio hands Genji two sticks. "Intro to sled hockey. We already missed you the last few nights."

Baptiste fights against the blush that threatens to spread across his cheeks. He knows that Lúcio does not mean that the way that Baptiste would like him to. "I fell asleep on the couch mocking horribly cheesy holiday movies with Amélie," Baptiste says quickly, hoping the explanation will break through any awkwardness he's feeling.

"We know," Genji replies from across the rink where he skates in slow circles. "That does not mean that we did not miss you."

Baptiste takes a slow, deep breath. He forces himself to stop reading way further into their statements than he should. This has never been as much of an issue before, and his crush is not exactly new. Maybe some space from the two of them would do him good. He probably should just leave with Amélie.

He pushes himself forward on the ice, giving himself an excuse to not reply for a moment.

"You could always join in on the movie mocking," Baptiste eventually offers after he's kept his balance and forward momentum for a good distance. He thinks it's a safe option. Amélie would help him out. He would have to put up with some teasing from her, but it would be worth it to help keep him from making a complete fool of himself.

"We may have to if you keep hiding out from us." Lúcio pulls up right beside Baptiste, startling him. Lúcio reaches out and corrects Baptiste's stick placement on the ice. "You're going to fuck up your wrists if you keep doing it like that."

"I'm not hiding," Baptiste retorts with a nod of thanks for the correction. "Besides, I thought you would like the time alone."

"Maybe," Lúcio grins mischievously, "if I didn't get to see Genji's ugly mug every day. And yours practically never."

"Hey!" Genji exclaims, slamming into Lúcio's side. Lúcio shrugs him off easily and sends Genji sprawling back on the ice again. "I mean, I agree. But still." Genji flips onto his stomach and looks at Baptiste beseechingly. "Please come back to bed tonight."

Baptiste swallows hard, shoving down the images that his mind conjures with that plea. "Okay," he agrees, against his better judgement. He changes the subject as quickly as he dares. "Now, I want to hit something." He reaches out and pokes Genji with his stick. "And not like this one's been doing."

Genji shrugs, pulling himself back up onto his sled. "I would complain, but you only speak the truth."

"Keep practicing," Lúcio says, waving them off to the far end of the rink. "I'll get us set up."

Genji throws off a mock salute before pushing off again. Baptiste follows him with a laugh.

"Is everything okay?" Genji asks seriously once Baptiste catches up to him.

"Of course," Baptiste replies. "Why?"

Genji frowns. "You seem distracted. Distant maybe."

"You two have just gotten too used to having me around constantly. I try to be a good friend and give you some couple space, and you don't know what to do without me," Baptiste says, aiming for a light tone.

"That is not it." Genji shakes his head. "Or at least, not all of it."

Baptiste shrugs, trying his best to look nonchalant. "Amélie's wanted to spend time with me too. Trying to just balance everything out. I'm not here for that long."

"If you say so." Genji does not look convinced. "You know that you can talk to us, right? About anything."

"I know." Baptiste does his best to assure him. "I really have just been trying to give the two of you some space. There's nothing actually wrong."

"Well, stop." Lúcio pulls up right beside Baptiste, startling him yet again. He didn't hear the man coming at all, which should not be possible.

Baptiste counts it as a win that he doesn't lose his balance on his sled.

"We'll let you know if we need space from you," Lucio continues.

"Definitely." Genji seconds his boyfriend's statement. "As you said, you are not here for long. We need to make the most of the time."

Baptiste stops the slow, large circle that he was making. "Is this a bad time to tell you that I was thinking about leaving with Amélie tomorrow?" Baptiste asks.

Genji's question of "Why?" is drowned out by Lúcio's exclamation of, "No!"

Baptiste sighs. "I thought some space might be good for all of us," Baptiste admits slowly. "We've been mostly living in each other's pockets for days. It's been day and night. You guys need some time alone too."

"We're fine," Lúcio waves a hand as if to brush off the concern.

Genji nods in agreement with Lúcio but gives Baptiste a long, appraising stare. Baptiste meets his gaze, letting him take as long of a look as he needs.

"Do you need space?" Genji asks carefully. "Are we pushing too much?"

Baptiste looks down and away. He knows that both Genji and Lúcio will give him time and space to formulate his reply. And he is grateful for it. He takes several long moments trying to figure out how to answer.

Then Baptiste looks back up and catches both of their eyes before replying. "I think I might need some space," Baptiste answers honestly. "I am grateful to the both of you, and there is no way that I can repay all of this. But there are some things that I need to think about and get in order." Baptiste pauses. "And I'm not sure I can do that here, right now. That's why Amélie offered to take me back with her."

Genji and Lúcio exchange a look. Baptiste has no idea what passes between them and doesn't even try to figure it out.

"We understand," Genji says seriously. "We do not want you to go, and we would always much rather have you around."

"But we get that you need to deal with things," Lúcio adds. "Just don't shut us out?"

"I won't," Baptiste promises. "And I haven't decided yet. I just need to make sure that I don't screw everything up."

Baptiste can see curiosity raging in both of their faces, but neither asks any questions or prods him for more information. And Baptiste is so grateful for it.

"So, shooting pucks at things?" Baptiste prompts before the silence can grow too long or awkward.

"Right!" Lúcio says. He pushes back down towards the end of the rink with a net set up. "Let me show you."

Genji reaches a hand out, grabbing one of Baptiste's and squeezing it. "We are good?" he asks.

Baptiste squeezes his hand back with a grin. "We're wonderful. I promise. And I promise I would tell you if we were not."

"Good," Genji nods. "First two goals gets to pick tonight's movie to mock."

"You're on," Baptiste laughs.


	8. New Beginnings

**Chapter 8: new beginnings**

Baptiste looks around his bedroom, making sure that everything made it into his backpack this morning. He sees his phone charger still sitting on the end table and reaches down to grab it. Satisfied that he's packed everything—except the sweatshirt Lúcio borrowed yesterday evening and hasn't given back yet—Baptiste zips the backpack closed. He sits on the bed for a moment with a sigh.

He doesn't really want to leave. He's having a good time in Colorado, much better than he had expected. And between baking therapy with Gabe and lots of skating the past two days, he'd actually made it through a night on his own without nightmares.

It'd taken a lot of convincing to get Genji and Lúcio to leave him be for the night. He knows they mean well. And that Lúcio in particular is worried about leaving him alone, having been subject to his nightmares the entire holiday vacation. But he'd eventually convinced them that he needed the space.

It's not a lie, he does need the space. That's why he's leaving today. He just needs to catch up with Amélie and tell her that. He's not worried, though. It's still early, and she won't leave without checking in with him first.

He glances around one more time to make sure there is nothing hiding out. Satisfied, he stands up and swings his backpack onto his back, maneuvering his crutches underneath him. He cannot wait to get to his check-up appointment and get the damn cast off. He's definitely sick of confined movement ability.

Baptiste opens the door to his bedroom and runs right into Genji's chest. He startles and almost falls backwards, his balance still not being up to his norm with the crutches and the full backpack throwing him off even more.

Genji reaches out and steadies him before he can fall.

"Thanks," Baptiste says as he stabilizes.

"Sorry for running into you," Genji replies with a sheepish shrug. "We came to see if you needed help."

"And we wanted—well, needed—to talk to you before you go," Lúcio adds from around the doorway before he glides into view behind Genji. Baptiste bites his lip. Lúcio is still wearing his borrowed sweatshirt, but Baptiste drives away any thoughts that it could possibly mean something. It means nothing. He's just cold and probably ran out of warmer clothes.

Baptiste maneuvers to the side and waves them into the room. He drops his bag at the door before re-crossing the room to ease himself into the recliner.

"Have a seat." Baptiste waves to the bed as Genji just stands there, fidgeting and looking everywhere around the room except for at Baptiste.

Lúcio grabs Genji's hand and drags him to sit on the foot on the bed. Genji twists to face Baptiste, even if he isn't quite looking at him. Baptiste can see that he is keeping a death grip on Lúcio's hand as well.

Now, Baptiste is worried. He has no idea what would have Genji so worked up. He probably looks calm to other people, but Baptiste has known him for too long and knows him too well to miss how nervous he is. Lúcio, on the other hand, looks completely calm. And he very likely is, but Baptiste knows that he is unflappable. He tries to think of anything that could have happened to get Genji in that state.

His mind is a blank. Everything seemed fine yesterday, even through last night. They'd spent the day at the rink for the most part, although Lúcio made an argument for teaching Baptiste para-skiing. Baptiste'd declined that offer. He doesn't need to fall and rebreak his leg at this point. He just wants to be off the damn crutches, but skating was safe enough. Then after they'd returned to the cabin and warmed up, and Lúcio stole his sweatshirt, they spent the evening piled on the couch in the game room watching movies with almost everyone else.

He can think of nothing to prompt Genji's nervousness. The horrifying option is that they found out about his crush and felt the need to confront him about it. But that doesn't really seem like something either of them would do. At least not like this.

"So…what's up?" Baptiste prompts before his thoughts can spiral any further.

Lúcio looks at Genji, who looks back at him silently. Lúcio sighs before speaking.

"We wanted to talk to you about something." It's clear Lúcio is picking and choosing his words carefully from the cadence of his voice. Baptiste is at least reassured that he didn't rehearse something before coming in here.

"So you said," Baptiste says, trying and failing to catch Genji's eye.

Lúcio tugs on Genji's hand a bit and gives him another look that Genji seems to ignore.

"We talked about this," Lúcio says when Genji remains silent. "And I want you to know that no matter what direction any of this takes, we've talked about it and we're okay with it. We just need to know what you want."

Baptiste frowns, confused and unsettled. "You've lost me here, man. I need something more to go on, but I hope we're all okay. I know this week has been…unusual."

"We are okay," Genji assures him quickly, breaking his silence. Genji takes and releases several deep breaths. He looks over at Lúcio, who gives him an encouraging smile, before finally meeting Baptiste's gaze. "I noticed somewhat when you came back, but more so once we were here…"

Baptiste feels his heart rate pick up. He takes several deep breaths himself, trying to calm down. "What did you notice?" Baptiste asks, his throat dry. His mind filters through every single one of his actions since landing in California, trying to analyze exactly where he screwed up.

Genji looks again at Lúcio and receives a nod this time before continuing. "I noticed myself looking at you differently." His words come out in a rush, and it takes Baptiste several long moments to process them.

"Differently?" Baptiste asks, frowning in confusion.

"I began looking at you and appreciating your body and your looks." Genji looks down again. "I have always known you are attractive, obviously, but I began looking at you like I do Lúcio."

Baptiste is numb with shock, certain it's written all over his face.

"And with noticing, my thoughts began to wander as well," Genji admits, still looking down. He takes another deep breath before meeting Baptiste's eyes once more. "I like you, Baptiste. More than a friend. More than our best friend. And I want there to be more between us."

Baptiste's jaw drops. He quickly snaps it shut and stares at Genji, speechless. This is not at all were he expected that conversation to do. He looks between Genji and Lúcio several times before staring at their joined hands for a long moment.

"Breathe," Lúcio says calmly. "Take you time. I know that was a lot."

Baptiste follows his advice and takes several deep breaths with his eyes closed, trying to formulate some sort of response. He opens them up again and meets Genji's gaze with a smile. "Sorry. That was…not something that I was expecting today." Baptiste gestures at their still joined hands as an explanation.

"I understand," Genji says. His voice is even, but Baptiste thinks that he can detect a trace of wariness and hurt in his voice.

"You're okay with this?" Baptiste asks Lúcio.

Lúcio nods. "I am. I told you, we talked about this. A couple of times before deciding to approach you about it. Whatever you decide, we're okay with it." Lúcio stares at Baptiste for a moment, his intense gaze radiating honesty. "I promise you, I am okay with it."

Baptiste nods before focusing back on Genji. "You're sure?"

"I am," Genji nods. "I have questioned many things in my life and doubted myself many times, but there is no doubt here. I know my heart, and I know Lúcio's thoughts. The only question remaining is what you want to do with this information."

Baptiste falls silent again. What does he want to do with this information? He knows what his initial instinct is, but he doesn't think pulling Genji into his lap and kissing him would help them figure this whole thing out. And there is still no guarantee that this will all work out.

He must be quiet for too long as Lúcio's voice breaks his thought process.

"Do you need some time?" Lúcio asks into the silence. "We can leave and finish talking about this later."

Baptiste sees Genji frown before shaking his head. He doesn't want them to leave; he knows that they need to talk about this further. So instead of foolhardily pushing himself to his feet and dragging Genji back over and into the chair with him as he wants to, he clears his throat.

"You said that you are fine with whatever, but what do you want?" Baptiste asks, meeting Lúcio's steady gaze.

Lúcio exchanges another unreadable look with Genji before replying. "I want us all to figure out how to make this work out in the most beneficial way," Lúcio replies.

"And what does that look like to you?" Baptiste pushes.

"Do not think you are getting out of telling us what you want," Genji warns.

Baptiste smiles at him. "I know. But I have the least to lose here. I want to know where you guys stand first."

"Honestly? I want the three of us to work out a polyamorous relationship," Lúcio says. "I'll admit that I hadn't thought about you that way before this week, but talking with Genji put the idea in my mind. I want to pursue it. I like you. I've always liked you." Lúcio smiles. "This would just be me getting to like you in a different way."

"And you're certain that we can do that?" Baptiste questions. Lúcio and Genji have a strong foundation. He doesn't think that any of this would mess with their relationship, at least not in any way that would be irreparable. If he thought their relationship could not survive a disaster happening between the three of them, he would not even consider this. His own feelings on the matter notwithstanding.

"I am," Lúcio answers without hesitation. "We already know we get along. We already know that we can spend unending amounts of time together. And we already know that we can live together." Lúcio shrugs.

Baptiste nods, accepting that. Even though he knows that doing anything in a romantic context will be different than doing it in a friendship context.

"We have a strong friendship between all of us," Genji adds. "It is a perfect foundation for this."

A knock on the door interrupts them before Baptiste can formulate a reply.

"Yeah, come in," Baptiste calls out, distracted.

Amélie opens the door just enough to look through. She glances between the three of them and says, "Baptiste, I'm leaving soon. Are you coming with?" Amélie does a masterful job of ignoring the tension in the room that Baptiste is sure that she can sense.

Baptiste shakes his head without hesitation now. He wants to stay and talk this out. And figure out where it goes from here. "No, I'm going to stay."

Baptiste returns Amélie's concerned look with a nod. He's fine here. It's going to be okay. And he'll talk to her about it later.

"Drive safe. Let me know when you get home?" Baptiste requests.

Amélie nods in agreement. "We are having dinner when you get back," she warns before closing the door without another word.

They all sit in silence for a few minutes after the interruption. Baptiste tries to process the fact that his two best friends like him and want to pursue a relationship with him. It is nothing that he ever expected, and he's not convinced that he's not actually dreaming. Or possibly hallucinating from a lack of sleep or something.

"What do you want, Jean?" Lúcio asks, finally breaking the silence.

Baptiste looks up, confused.

"We've talked about us. What about you?" Lúcio continues when he doesn't reply right away. "You're a big part of this and what you want matters."

"When you first said that we needed to talk, I was not expecting this. Any of this," Baptiste says with a sheepish grin. "I actually thought that you guys figured out that I have the biggest crush on both of you and wanted to confront me about it."

"What?" Genji exclaims in surprise.

Baptiste grins and nods. "For the longest time," he admits, feeling safe enough to do so now. "So yes, I like you both and I want a relationship with you both. I've wanted it for so long but never thought it was possible, so I pushed it down and repressed it. Mostly unsuccessfully." Baptiste shrugs.

"So, needing space?" Genji asks.

"Was because I was having a hard time continuing to repress my feelings and I didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship. Or ruin it," Baptiste answers. "Otherwise, I've never wanted space from either of you."

Genji's smile is blinding. "Can I kiss you now?" he asks. "I would really like to kiss you now."

Baptiste barely nods before Genji crosses the distance between them, cradling his face in his hands. Baptiste returns the soft, probing kiss with enthusiasm. They pull back with matching smiles on their faces, and Baptiste realizes that Genji migrated into his lap at some point. He wraps one arm comfortably around his waist, pulling him close again.

"Can I get in on this?" Lúcio asks, now much closer than he was before.

Baptiste reaches out and pulls him into a kiss in reply, this one soft and tentative and searching. Before he can analyze the differences any further, Lúcio pulls back with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Weird? Bad?" Baptiste asks warily.

Lúcio shakes his head with a reassuring smile. "Just different. I'm sure I'll get used to it quickly."

"Now what?" Baptiste asks, holding Genji in place when he makes to move off of Baptiste's lap.

Lúcio laughs. "Hockey or a movie?" he offers up with a grin, reaching out a hand that Genji readily takes.

"I thought you wanted to go skiing today," Genji says leaning further into Baptiste's chest.

"Not without Baptiste," Lúcio says, shaking his head. "Not today."

"I could probably safely try some skiing. On a bunny hill. Slowly. But that may not be fun for either of you." Baptiste smiles, reaching out a hand and making contact with Lúcio's leg even as Genji shifting to make that possible. He resettles his arm around Genji's waist still not certain that he isn't dreaming as none of them make any move to get up for skiing.

But if he is dreaming, he doesn't want to wake up any time soon.

* * *

Gabe sits at the kitchen island, drinking his coffee. It is so early the sun hasn't even thought about crossing over the horizon yet. The world outside the French doors in front of him is only lit by the light reflecting off the snow from the fading moonlight. It's giving his view a picturesque and almost magical feeling to it.

Gabe himself is not feeling all that magical. He's tired. Exhausted, really. He hasn't slept well for days and didn't sleep at all last night.

Still, after his conversation with Jack a few nights ago, he's been able to keep the simmering anger at bay. He actually rang in the New Year with everyone in the crowded game room last night instead of hiding out in his room. In fact, he spent the majority of it subtly teasing Baptiste about the new closeness between him and Genji and Lúcio. He's almost certain that no one else has noticed the three yet, which is not surprising given how close they have always been. The change was subtle, but Gabe has been keeping a very close eye on Baptiste all week. He could easily see the shift in the young man's demeanor and track it to the source.

He's sure that Baptiste will inform Sombra of the change soon, and Lúcio and Genji will tell the other kids. As soon as they are ready to handle the teasing that will come along with that knowledge. And the rest of the circus will be informed shortly thereafter, leading to more good-natured teasing towards the three. It was the logical progression of events between the three of them, and Gabe has just been waiting for it to occur.

With the late night last night which really lasted well into the morning, Gabe has the common areas of the house to himself. Even the early risers amongst them won't be awake for hours yet, he's sure.

He's not certain that is all too good for his own mental stability, but he can handle it. He's been handling it for years. And if his brain gets too loud in the overwhelming quiet of the house, he'll find something to bake for breakfast, or lunch, when everyone gets up. The familiar process will help keep the darkest thoughts at bay as it usually does. He's not worried.

For now, the thoughts are at a low din and he enjoys his coffee and the view. So long as he doesn't have to actually go out into the cold to properly experience the picturesque scene. He's not sure he wants to know how frigid it is out there before the sun comes up. It's bad enough even in the middle of the afternoon with the sun high in the sky.

The sound of quiet footsteps on the stairs draws his attention away from the sunlight that just crests the horizon as he pours the last of the carafe of coffee into his mug.

Jack walks into the kitchen, barefoot in just his pajama pants and a hastily thrown on t-shirt. Gabe feels a chill just looking at him, despite the warmth of the house and his own multiple layers.

Jack drops onto the stool next to him and steals his coffee. Gabe shakes his head with a fond smile before getting up to brew them more. He drops a kiss onto the top of Jack's head as he goes and is only able to interpret Jack's answering mumble as a good morning through years of experience.

Gabe returns to his seat with the newly brimming carafe and plucks the stolen mug from Jack's hands. He refills it and takes a long drink. Jack cradles it once again when Gabe sets the mug back down.

"You actually awake, Sunshine?" Gabe asks with a fond smile.

Jack nods. "Mostly, I think." Jack's voice is clearer than Gabe expected given his sleepy looking state. "Woke up when you left. Couldn't get back to sleep."

Gabe winces. He didn't mean to disturb Jack's sleep as well his own. He's glad that Jack at least tried to get some more rest. It'd taken a lot of arguments and sleep deprivation before Jack finally agreed that he didn't actually need to get up with Gabe every time the nightmares struck. As much as Gabe sometimes enjoys the company in the dark hours of the night, Jack needs his sleep.

"Sorry," Gabe murmurs quietly, leaning in to give Jack a quick morning kiss around the coffee mug.

Jack shrugs. "It's fine. Last night just wasn't a good one for sleep."

"We could go back upstairs," Gabe offers, despite not really wanting to. "Try again." If Jack needs sleep and needs another warm, trusted body in the bed to accomplish that, then Gabe can handle laying down for a few more hours.

Jack shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I'm awake now," he says around a yawn.

Gabe laughs quietly. "Sure. Whatever you say." Jack does not look awake. He looks tired and about thirty seconds away from falling asleep sitting there.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Jack says. "Before the rest of the house descends on us."

"Sure." Gabe tries to think of anything that would warrant a private, sit down conversation. Unfortunately, he can think of too many things. And he's not sure which one Jack would want to talk about now.

"Not here." Jack glances towards the staircase as if checking that someone else isn't already on their way down.

"Game room?" Gabe suggests. It should be empty. It was when he went to bed last night, and none of the early risers should want to use it this morning. Morning gatherings have been mostly taking place in the kitchen and sometimes on the back deck, all in close proximity to the coffee pot and tea kettle. They should remain undisturbed in the back room.

Gabe stands up and holds a hand out. Jack takes it, the coffee mug in a tight grip in his other hand. Gabe grabs the carafe off the island and leads Jack down the hallway, sliding the game room's barn door closed behind them with one foot. It won't do much to block any sound, but it should be a signal that they want to be left alone.

Jack sprawls in the corner of the large L-shaped couch and pulls Gabe down with him. Gabe sets the carafe next to the mug on the coffee table before leaning back and twisting to face Jack.

Gabe takes a moment to study Jack's face. He looks worried and hesitant, and won't quite meet Gabe's eye as he twists his hands in his lap. Gabe waits in the growing silence for Jack to figure out what he needs to say. Gabe doesn't even know what this is about, can't help prompt him to make the whole process easier on him. So Gabe waits in silence instead.

Jack takes a deep breath and looks up, biting his bottom lip. He digs one hand into the pocket of his pants. But still doesn't speak.

Gabe only reaches out and carefully pulls on Jack's bottom lip when it looks like he might bite it hard enough to bleed.

"Sunshine?" he asks, breaking the worryingly long silence. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack shakes his head, one hand now fidgeting with Gabe's sweatshirt sleeve. "At least, I hope it's not wrong."

Jack pulls his hand out of his pajama pants pocket and hands Gabe a ring box.

"I was certain it wasn't, but then…after this week, I don't know," Jack says, gaze somewhere over Gabe's left shoulder.

Gabe looks down at the box, hoping the lack of eye contact will help Jack. "Can I open this?"

Gabe hears movement and glances up quickly to make sure Jack is nodding and not shaking his head.

He opens the box slowly. Two simple black metal bands sit within it. His heart stutters, and he stares. He had no idea that this was something Jack actually wanted. When they talked about Jack and Hana moving in and filling out all the legal paperwork, it was never something that he mentioned. Still, Gabe can't believe he missed something this big.

"They're tungsten," Jack says, and Gabe looks up to see him staring at the ring box. "I wanted something basically indestructible, considering what we both get into on a regular basis. And they're not fancy, I didn't think…" Jack trails off, not finishing his thought.

Gabe swallows hard, trying to shove all of his own misgivings about weddings and the entire process surrounding it down. He reaches out and gently turns Jack's head so that he looks at him. "Sunshine?" Gabe asks, still unsure how to voice his question.

"Only if you want to," Jack answers the unasked question despite Gabe not even being sure what he was trying to ask. "And this isn't because of anything we talked about the other night. I'm not worried about my family. I was gonna do this sometime this week. I've been thinking about it for ages. It just never seemed like the right time or place or whatever. And then we talked about all of that and I thought you didn't want it, so I wouldn't ask. But…I had the rings, so I thought I should at least give you the choice."

Gabe gives the statement consideration as he should, as he knows Jack expects. He can deal with a wedding for Jack, if Jack wants it. That he is certain of. And really, maybe marriage doesn't sound so bad. It's not like what they are doing now is any different than what they would be doing then. They would just have rings and different relationship monikers to go with it.

And then no one could take Jack away no matter what, a little voice in the back of his head points out. Not unless Jack himself wanted to leave. And then Gabe would let him go, if he must. If it was better for him.

He tries to be honest with himself. His entire misgiving about the whole idea of marriage was that it wasn't necessary, and he never thought it was something he would want. He never thought it was something they needed. But if it is something Jack wants—and it clearly is given that he has rings—then it is something Gabe can do.

He's just going to need a nice, long, quiet vacation afterwards.

"For you, I can handle a wedding," Gabe finally answers. And he can. Or at least he thinks he can. He's still certain that he won't actually enjoy the experience. But the end result will be worth it.

But Jack freezes. "Oh fuck. No, no wedding." Jack shakes his head. "No way."

Gabe laughs. "I'm getting some mixed signals here, Sunshine."

"I want to be married to you," Jack says, his voice certain and sure for the first time in this conversation.

Gabe pulls him in and kisses him. "That sounds good to me to. I thought that was what the rings were about."

"They are." Jack leans back and laughs. "I just never considered an actual wedding."

"We don't have to," Gabe says, leaning into the corner of the couch and drawing Jack with him so that he is tucked up against his chest under his chin.

"No ceremony. No planning. No big thing." Jack shakes his head. "Let's just grab the kids and go to the courthouse when we get home. That I can handle."

Gabe grins, heart light. That actually sounds perfect to him. "What, you don't want a giant ceremony with everyone we know and all my family? You don't want a huge church wedding with all the white bells and whistles?" Gabe teases, way more at ease now that he knows they are both on the same page.

Jack shudders. "Fuck no." He pulls back just enough to give Gabe a look. "You have met me, right? That sounds like an absolute nightmare. I can barely handle holidays, and even then the attention isn't all on me."

"Half of it would be on me," Gabe points out.

"No," Jack says firmly. He kisses Gabe before snuggling back down against Gabe's chest. "And I don't buy for a second that you want any of that either."

Gabe stretches out, arranging them both comfortably on the couch. "You've got me there, Sunshine. No ceremony sounds perfect."

"And cheaper," Jack adds, tilting his head back to wink. "We can spend everything on the honeymoon."

Gabe kisses the top of Jack's head with a smile. "Now that sounds like a plan. Where should we go?"

"Hawaii," Jack says without delay. "Nothing but warm, sunny beaches." He's obviously been thinking about this.

Gabe smiles. "You'll burn bright red," he points out. "Sure that's where you want to go?"

"I'll pack sunscreen." Jack's reply is mumbled against Gabe's chest. "It's warm enough for you there, I'm sure. We can learn to surf and fight off sharks together."

"Hey Sunshine, don't fall asleep on me yet." Gabe shakes Jack lightly.

Jack grumbles but pushes himself up so he can look at Gabe. "What?"

"Shouldn't we do something with these rings first?" Gabe asks. Jack went through all the trouble to buy them, and clearly put a lot of thought into picking them out. Even if they aren't going to do anything else the traditional way, Gabe isn't about to let them fall by the wayside.

And he's sure that getting these rings was a torturous process for his partner. He hopes that Jack brought Reinhardt or Ana with him at least, to help make it a little bit more bearable.

"Right." Jack digs around and finds the ring box crushed between their bodies. He pulls one of the rings out and slips it onto Gabe's finger without ceremony before handing the box to Gabe. Gabe slides the other one onto Jack's hand and brings it up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles gently.

Jack drapes himself across Gabe's chest and kisses him deeply and with feeling. Gabe returns it in equal measure. Just because he'd never thought marriage was necessary doesn't mean that he doesn't love Jack. He wants to spend his life happily ever after with him, in whatever way Jack wants.

And Gabe is happy with this. Marriage without the giant, stressful ceremony sounds perfect to him.

Jack shifts around to get comfortable and Gabe pulls him close, flexing the fingers of his left hand to test the weight of the ring there. Gabe knows he'll get used to it eventually, but for now it feels weird and wrong.

Jack appears to be having none of the same difficulties. His left hand is completely still where it rests on Gabe's chest.

Gabe forces himself to relax, knowing Jack will sleep better if they're both at ease. And if Gabe gets some more rest, even if it's not actual sleep, so much the better. He closes his eyes, replaying the scene that just took place to savor the memory, then snaps them back open.

"Did you really plan on proposing and get rings without realizing that a wedding ceremony is the next logical step?" Gabe asks, laughing.

Jack smacks his chest lightly. "Shut up, Gabriel."

Gabe laughs some more, wrapping his arms tighter around his partner before kissing the top of his head with another chuckle.

He cannot believe Jack. Yet, he loves him and would never want to change anything about him.

Ridiculous, perfect farm boy.

* * *

Hanzo wakes slowly, warm and comfortable underneath the covers and curled up against Jesse. He flexes his feet a few times, trying to work the stiffness out of his joints, before stretching out fully.

"Mornin', darlin'," Jesse says into the pillow, sounding more awake than Hanzo expected. Although to be fair, he has no idea what time it is. Perhaps it's not too early for Jesse after all. Hanzo is just used to being awake well before his fiancé. They were up late enough last night that Hanzo's sense of time feels strangely fuzzy.

"Good morning," Hanzo replies around a yawn. He presses a kiss to Jesse's shoulder, the nearest body part that he can reach without moving, before settling back down against him. "Why are you awake?"

Jesse shrugs underneath him. "Couldn't tell you. Woke up about an hour ago."

"What time is it?" Hanzo asks, glancing at the window. Sunlight peaks in around the blinds, bright enough out to be properly day.

"High noon," Jesse answers with a chuckle and exaggerated drawl.

Hanzo stiffens briefly in surprise. He cannot believe he slept that late. Even if it was already early morning when he and Jesse actually settled down to sleep after celebrating the New Year.

"S'a brand new year, honey," Jesse murmurs, running a hand through Hanzo's hair. "You got any New Year's resolutions? Hopes? Dreams?"

Hanzo starts to shakes his head before he stops, thinking about the letters still buried in the bottom of his bag. He still hasn't brought them out or mentioned them to Jesse yet. Hanzo thinks for a minute before speaking.

"My internship is complete this year," Hanzo says, voice muffled by Jesse's shoulder.

"May, right?" Jesse says, the hand in Hanzo's hair stilling briefly before continuing its massaging motions.

Hanzo nods, making the movement as small as possible in order to not dislodge Jesse's hand. "Yes." He tries to find the right words to say to start the conversation he knows they need to have.

Jesse beats him to it. "Then what?"

Hanzo reluctantly rolls off of Jesse's chest and pushes himself up to sit cross-legged, facing Jesse. Jesse follows his lead, twisting to face him on the bed.

"Then, I find a job," Hanzo replies.

"No grad school?" Jesse tilts his head. "Isn't that what Satya's doing now?"

"She is doing both internship and Master's." Hanzo frowns. He hasn't considered is seriously. He thinks over the time and effort a Master's would take, not to mention the money. He does not see the point when he is already working in the field. Maybe later, if not having it will hold him back. "No. I do not think I will pursue it. I want to work and focus on you, and get my comic back on track. I am done with school."

"Makes sense," Jesse agrees. "Your comic's doing really well and you like it, right?"

Hanzo smiles, thinking about his storyline and the characters. "I do. I want more time with it. Which I will get with just normal work." He swallows hard. "So, for now it is only a matter of licensure exams."

"And the joys of job huntin'," Jesse laughs. "Got any places in mind to apply?"

"Well, perhaps not," Hanzo says slowly. He tries to bury the flash of shame he feels, that he hasn't shared this with Jesse before. "I already have a few job offers."

Jesse laughs and kisses him squarely on the mouth, grinning widely. "Of course you do, darlin'. They're fallin' over themselves to have you, ain't they?" Hanzo tries to muster a smile, but it feels forced. And he knows Jesse can tell. His fiancé reads him in one quick look and says, "It's good, isn't it?"

"It is," Hanzo agrees quickly, but Jesse's appraising look doesn't fade. Hanzo steels himself and gets right to the point. "But it becomes a question of location. Where do you want to live? We have not discussed our lives beyond school. I do not know your plans."

"I can get certified in any state." Jesse waves a hand, the gesture unconcerned. "So I can go wherever you're gonna be."

Hanzo stifles a sigh. "And that is not what I asked. I want to know your preference in the matter."

Jesse glances down and Hanzo waits him out. This has been a familiar refrain for the past few years, but Jesse has gotten better about stating his preference when directly asked given enough time. Before that, Jesse'd been in the habit of going along with whatever Hanzo suggested, keeping his own opinions close to his chest. Or, if asked, telling him what Jesse thought he wanted to hear.

Hanzo knows Jesse does it with everyone, tending to prioritize the preferences of others over his own. But for this, Hanzo refuses to let him. He dreads dragging Jesse somewhere he'd be miserable, but would never let anyone know it. Hanzo wants them both to be happy.

Jesse sighs. Hanzo reaches out and takes his hand, giving him an encouraging squeeze. He smiles when Jesse begins playing with his ring. Finally, Jesse hums and says, "I think…I'd like to stay in LA. Or close enough to count, at any rate." He looks up to meet Hanzo's gaze, the corners of his eyes crinkled with warmth. "I like it there. I don't really want to be far from Gabe or Sombra or Genji, if we can swing it."

"Thank you," Hanzo tells him, infusing his voice with the gratitude that he feels. He kisses Jesse and squeezes his hand again. Hanzo knows that moments like that are still hard on his fiancé, and he tries to show him that he appreciates his honesty whenever they arise.

"Where are your offers?" Jesse asks, a little warily.

Hanzo smiles. "LA and New York are the two best ones."

"Two best?" Jesse repeats, eyebrows rising. "Just how many do y'have?"

"Four or five." Hanzo shrugs. It does not feel like a big deal, but it is nice to know that he will have something lined up for income once his internship is complete. He knows that many of his peers are not nearly as lucky. He does wonder how so many companies have already heard about him enough to offer him jobs. But he decides to be grateful instead of worrying about it.

"That's amazin'. You still have months." Jesse's grin is infectious. "So New York and LA?"

"Yes." Hanzo disentangles himself from the blankets and digs the envelopes out of his bag, handing them to Jesse. He settles back on the bed, pressed up against Jesse's side, and waits for Jesse to read over the offer letters.

"The New York offer is better," Jesse says. His voice is perfectly even, but Hanzo can just detect a hint of sadness in his fiancé's voice.

"It is," Hanzo agrees, taking the letters back from Jesse's slack hands. He feels more certain than ever. "But I am going to take the Los Angeles offer."

Jesse looks at him sharply. "Why?"

"Because you are in LA for another year and a half." Hanzo sets the pages aside and takes Jesse's hands again. "All of our family is there. And I admit that I have grown attached to the area. I do not wish to leave. But I was unsure if you felt the same."

Jesse nods, imperceptible but for the slight sway of his shaggy hair. "I want to stay."

"Good. Then, we will stay," Hanzo says, decision made. He can email his boss tomorrow and let him know.

"The other offer is better," Jesse reminds him.

"In some ways, yes," Hanzo says. "But as Genji reminded me, being able to enjoy life where I am living is more important than the bottom line on a salary. I would not enjoy New York without you." Hanzo smiles, squeezing Jesse's hand. "Besides, I already know this firm and the people. I like my boss, and he knows that I am gay. I do not have to hide there. I can bring you to company events. I do not have that guarantee for New York, and that is important to me. More important than a salary."

"If you're certain." Jesse draws Hanzo's hand up to kiss his knuckles. "I don't want you to regret not goin', sweetheart."

Hanzo shakes his head. "I could not. Not when going would mean leaving you behind for over a year, and leaving my brother behind forever. And certainly not if you would be unhappy when you followed. I do not wish to go, but I was not sure whether you intended to leave after law school. We could always start our professional lives elsewhere."

"No," Jesse says and shakes his head. "I want to stay."

"Then we will stay." Hanzo tugs Jesse close to kiss him. He pulls back with a small frown when his stomach grumbles.

"Time for breakfast," Jesse laughs, and Hanzo appreciates the subtle way relief has loosened the tense lines of his body.

"Lunch, to be accurate," Hanzo sighs, reluctantly pushing himself out of bed. He steps back across the room with care to get his bag. The cold sinks into his feet and ankles with every step, making them sore and tender. He quickly dresses, putting on a double layer of socks and hopes it wards off the chill.

Jesse steadies him when he wobbles, his ankles still uncooperative. Hanzo sits back down with a sigh and pulls his boots on, lacing them as tightly as he can to give him extra support. He's relieved when his ankles hold his weight without issue when he stands again.

"So you talked to Genji about all this, huh?" Jesse asks, weaving his fingers through Hanzo's again.

"I did." Hanzo looks away, feeling apologetic. "I did not mean to talk to him before you, but the opportunity presented itself. I wanted to know where he intended to live."

"I'm not mad, darlin'." Jesse squeezes Hanzo's hand and leads him out of the door. "I know he's important."

Hanzo nods. "He is. I do not want to lose touch again."

"And he's set on stayin' in LA?" Jesse asks as they walk down the stairs.

"He is not sure," Hanzo says. "He wishes to, and that is where they plan to start. But Lúcio's job may require them to move elsewhere. He promised we would not lose contact."

"Good." Jesse leads Hanzo into the crowded kitchen. From the array of food on the island, it looks like everyone else is just stumbling in as well and brunch is a free for all. Jesse grins and lets Hanzo go, grabbing a plate and beelining for Mamá Reyes as she doles out eggs and pancakes at the stove.

Hanzo assembles his own plate before sliding into a chair next to Genji at the large kitchen table. Genji glances over to give him a brief greeting before turning back to his discussion with Baptiste and Lúcio.

Hanzo nods hello to Satya, Mei, and Zarya across from him before gratefully digging into his breakfast. Jesse drops his plate at the next chair and walks off again, returning with a mug of coffee for himself and placing a steaming cup of tea in front of Hanzo.

Hanzo nods his thanks. He reaches for it just as a shout goes up from the stove and he jumps, nearly spilling hot tea all over his fingers. Hanzo spins in his chair, turning in unison with everyone else to see what the fuss is about.

"Gabriel Reyes!" Mamá Reyes exclaims, gripping one arm each of Gabe and Jack in a tight hold. They must have just wandered in, although Gabe looks as if he's been awake for a while. He's fully dressed while Jack is just in a wrinkled t-shirt and pajama pants, but a matching blush spreads across both men's faces as they stand locked in his mother's grip.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Mamá Reyes continues as Gabe tries to wrestle his arm free from her. "After everything this week, I thought you would tell me before you asked!"

Gabe finally manages to win back his hand and wraps an arm around his mother, pulling her into a sideways hug so that Jack can disentangle himself as well. "I didn't ask, Mamá," Gabe says with a squeeze to her shoulders. "And it just happened."

Mamá Reyes shifts her focus from her son to Jack. Jack steps back, his shoulders hunching, and he won't quite meet her gaze. She shrugs Gabe's arm off and steps forward, reaching up and pulling Jack into a warm embrace. Jack tentatively hugs her back. Hanzo watches as she whispers something to him, then kisses Jack's cheek before releasing him.

Jack scrambles back again but Gabe steps over, stopping him with a kiss of his own. Hanzo sees Jack take a deep breath and square his shoulders before grabbing two plates off the counter to fill with food.

As he does so, Hanzo catches a glimpse of the ring on Jack's left hand. He smiles, glancing down at the ring on his own hand. Jesse must have noticed the same thing because he jumps up from the table to clap Jack's shoulder, almost making him drop the plates. Then he pulls Gabe in and hugs him tightly. Hanzo sees more than hears the, "Congrats," that Jesse tells his father.

Hanzo turns in time to see Hana's eyes go wide as Jack juggles the plates, new ring clinking against the ceramic. She leaps up to yank them out of his hands and deposits them almost in Genji's lap, ignoring his squawk, and buries her face in Jack's chest. Jack laughs at last, sounding almost winded, and wraps his arms around her.

That appears to be a sign to everyone else as the noise level in the kitchen picks back up and several people scramble up from the table. Both Jack and Gabe make their way through several well-wishes and hugs before getting to settle at the table.

Mamá Reyes shuts off the stove and joins them as well. "So now we have two weddings to plan," she says with a beaming smile as she sets newly brewed pots of tea and coffee on the table.

"No." Gabe shakes his head decisively. "No wedding."

"But Gabi!" Mamá Reyes starts off before devolving into rapid-fire Spanish that Hanzo has no hope of following. His Spanish vocabulary is limited and the speed at which the Reyes' speak it leaves him clueless.

The discussion turns a bit heated as Jesse and Sombra both chime in with their own opinion, breaking into the flow naturally and without hesitation. Genji, as well, seems to be following along without issue if the snicker he hides behind a hand is any indication. Hanzo looks at his brother inquiringly, but Genji just shakes his head in response.

Jack also seems to be tracking the conversation at least a bit better than Hanzo, or maybe he just picks up certain words. He reaches across Gabe to lay a hand on Mamá Reyes' forearm, halting the argument.

"Mamá, no wedding, please," Jack says beseechingly. "We don't want one." Jack looks down, swallowing hard, before glancing up again to meet her gaze. "I definitely don't want one. We already talked about this."

Mamá Reyes stares at him for several long moments, as if looking for something, before she nods. "Fine. But I expect pictures from the courthouse. And you both better look nice. You better not get married in a sweatshirt and hat, mijo." Mamá Reyes pokes her son with a stern finger.

"Gracias," Jack says, squeezing her arm before leaning back in his own seat. Gabe takes his hand where it rests between them, pulling it down and under the table out of sight. Jack grins at him and says, "We can do pictures, I promise. And I'll wrestle him into a suit for you."

"I'll make sure of it," Jesse says with a sharp smile as Mamá Reyes nods approvingly. Hanzo isn't sure if he is talking about the pictures or the suits. Probably both.

With that settled, the kitchen resumes its previous chaos. Hanzo returns to his breakfast even as Jesse reaches over to take his left hand, playing with his ring again.


	9. Untitled Epilogue

**Chapter 9: Untitled Epilogue**

Gabe pulls into their driveway and shuts the car off. The sun is still bright in the sky and the windows of the house dark, curtains pulled. It is the middle of the day. But Gabe knows that the house is currently empty, all of the kids having found somewhere else to be for the afternoon.

Gabe looks over at Jack sitting in the passenger seat and pulls him in to kiss. He almost can't believe that they are here now. With everything that had happened in their shared past, the last thing Gabe ever expected was to be married to the man sitting next him.

But here they are now coming home, the ink barely dry on their marriage certificate.

Just like they'd envisioned—and argued with his mamá about—it was small, simple, and with only the kids present at the courthouse today. Considering they'd just returned from Colorado in the very dark, very late hours of the previous night, it also took place as quickly as they could manage.

Neither of them had wanted to wait, just like neither of them had wanted the huge, white ceremony with an enormous crowd present. Since they both still had today off work, it only made sense to them this morning to just get formalities over with.

Jack grins and climbs out of the car, coming around to Gabe's door. He opens it and holds out a hand in true gentlemanly fashion. Gabe takes it, pulling himself out of the car. Jack uses his momentum to reel Gabe in for another kiss, which Gabe doesn't fight at all. Gabe simply maneuvers them around so that he can close and lock his car door without ever breaking Jack's hold.

"C'mon, Sunshine," Gabe says as Jack crowds him against the car. "No giving the neighbors a show."

Jack pulls back and blinks several times, taking in their surroundings. He looks sheepish as he takes Gabe's hand and drags him around through the backyard and into the house. Gabe takes one moment to be grateful that all of the kids had—or had found—other things to do this afternoon before letting himself be willingly towed in Jack's wake.

Hours later, Gabe stretches and dislodges the already thoroughly disheveled blankets on their bed, tired in all the best ways. He rolls onto his side to face Jack who blinks at him sleepily, glasses missing and hair most definitely rumpled.

"I love you." Jack's voice is barely audible even in the quiet of the house. Jack reaches out, taking Gabe's left hand in his and kissing the ring there. A ring that Gabe is slowly getting used to the feel and weight of. "I know that this wasn't—"

Gabe presses a finger against Jack's lips. "Shh, Sunshine."

Jack stops talking and kisses the tip of his finger.

"I may have never thought about getting married, but I have no regrets agreeing to marry you." Gabe pulls his hand back and leans in to kiss Jack properly. "I love you." Gabe runs a hand through Jack's hair. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And now everyone will know it. Even if it is none of their damn business."

Jack laughs, picking his head up to kiss Gabe deeply before dropping back down. His eyes are steadily drifting closed, and his head falls more heavily onto the pillow beneath him.

Gabe reaches down and drags the blanket up from the foot of the bed, pulling it up over them. Jack mumbles something and rolls closer to Gabe. Gabe settles an arm around Jack, getting him settled more comfortably before continuing to run his hand through his hair.

Jack's breathing evens out quickly as he falls asleep. Gabe, unfortunately, remains wide awake despite his best efforts. He works to make sure that his breathing remains calm and even. He's grateful that he is tired enough to not feel the need to fidget or move for the moment. He just stays there, cuddling his husband.

Gabe pulls a face at the word. He's still not sure how he feels about it. Jack's been his partner for so long. It's comfortable using that term in a way that he is not sure that husband ever will be. But it has only been a few hours, and they were only engaged for a few days. He has time to try to get used to it.

And it's not like partner will ever be incorrect when it comes to describing Jack's place in his life. Jack is his partner in everything, and he hopes that he always will be. So, in reality, either will work if he never gets used to the way husband sounds.

Gabe stills his hand in Jack's hair as the man shifts beside him, obviously looking for a more comfortable position. He ends up with his head resting on Gabe's chest. Gabe just wraps an arm around Jack, keeping him securely pillowed on his chest. He shoves the other arm under his head and stares at the ceiling.

He lays there processing the events of the past few days. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Jack that he had no regrets. He doesn't. He hadn't even been lying when he'd said that for Jack, he could endure the whole wedding ceremony in a church with all of the bells and whistles. He'd just never expected to ever get married, and he'd never really seen the point of the whole thing.

But it was definitely worth it for the smile and joy that he could feel radiating off of Jack after their short ceremony. And he's beyond grateful they both wanted simple.

He thinks that the way they did it was just perfect for them. It may have made for some interesting pictures with just him and Jack dressed up; the kids had all still been in street clothes, considering neither Jack nor Gabe told them why their presence was required today. But he's sure that even those pictures turned out perfectly for them.

In fact, he should figure out which one he's going to send to Mamá. He knows that he is going to get an earful for not telling her beforehand when they were getting married.

And it's very possible that he is going to get yelled at for not inviting her when she is still in the country. She delayed her flight to spend a few more days at the resort with her new friend Lucille, but Gabe knows that she would have traveled back to LA with them to come to his wedding had she known.

It's not like either him or Jack planned it before this morning though. And the spontaneity suited them.

Starting to feel restless and fidgety, Gabe sighs. He carefully extracts himself from underneath Jack and slides off the bed. He reaches back down, running a hand through Jack's hair again when his partner starts shifting around in his sleep.

Jack settles again quickly, and Gabe pulls on a pair of sweatpants before leaving the bedroom in search of his phone. He has no idea where it ended up earlier. He's guessing that he'll find it when he finds his suit jacket. That is where he remembers putting it after the registrar had taken some full family pictures for them.

Gabe walks soundlessly downstairs, skipping out on the squeakiest of steps through decades of practice. He collects the scattered pieces of their suits as he goes. He pulls phones and wallets out, dumping them on the kitchen island before piling the suits on top of the washer. He'll worry about separating out the dry cleaning later. For now, it's good enough.

He sits down at the island and starts scrolling through their pictures. He smiles and stops on one that one of the kids must have taken. It is mid-ceremony, both him and Jack standing in front of the judge who married them. Jack's grin is blinding, and they both look ridiculously happy. Their hands are clasped between them and their attention fully on each other.

He selects the photo and sends it off to his mamá before he can think too hard about it. He sends it along without any description or explanation. The picture speaks for itself.

To Gabe's surprise, his phone doesn't immediately ring. His mamá must be busy or not have her phone on her. Or it might be on silent. He's sure she'll be calling as soon as she sees it.

He's scrolling through the rest of the photos that were taken after the ceremony when he hears the steps creak. Jack stumbles into the kitchen, clad only in sweatpants as well. Gabe sets his phone down and holds a hand out. He pulls Jack into him as soon as Jack gets close enough to reach.

"One of these days, I'll remember all the squeaky spots and actually get to sneak up of you," Jack says leaning heavily into his side.

Gabe kisses him, smiling. "Whatever you say, Sunshine."

They stay there in each others arms, just sharing space and the occasional kiss before Gabe finally pulls back with the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hola, Mamá," Gabe answers it without even checking the caller ID.

Jesse's laughter rings through the line. "Not Abuela. I take it you told her?"

"Sent her a picture a little bit ago," Gabe answers, reaching out to take Jack's hand as he shifts away to check his own phone. "What's up, kid?"

"Wonderin' if you and Jack wanted to go out for dinner to celebrate. Genji called. He's working tonight, said that he can get us all a table," Jesse says.

"Who's all?" Gabe narrows his eyes as he wraps his free arm back around Jack when he moves back into his space.

"Me and Hanzo. Hana and Sombra," Jesse counts off. Gabe can picture his shit eating grin. "No one too crazy. Promise."

"I think Hana is the definition of too crazy," Gabe says, squeezing Jack's arm getting his attention. "Fancy dinner with the kids?" he asks, pulling his phone away for a moment.

"Sure," Jack says before concentrating on his own phone.

"Sounds good, mijo. When?" Gabe asks.

"Seven. And dinner's on us," Jesse responds, sounding distracted. "Hang on." The line muffles before Gabe can protest the kids covering the cost of dinner, especially a dinner like they will get at Genji's restaurant.

Gabe waits, listening to the unintelligible murmuring from the phone. He hooks his chin over Jack's shoulder and watches as he scrolls through the few pictures that were taken with Jack's phone.

Jesse's voice cuts back suddenly, making him startle slightly. "Hanzo says he's gonna draw out a picture from the wedding today as a wedding present, if y'all wouldn't mind."

"Tell him we'd appreciate it," Gabe says without hesitation. He's always liked Hanzo's style, and he thinks that he would much rather have his artwork up then a printed out picture from today. "We'll look them over in the next few days and get something to him."

"Sounds good. See you at seven then, pops," Jesse says, and Gabe checks the clock. They have a little less than an hour before they have to leave to get across town in time.

"See ya, kid." Gabe pulls his phone away and ends the call. He tosses his phone back on the island and kisses the back of Jack's neck. Jack tilts his head, giving him more room, before dropping his own phone.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Reyes," Jack warns, twisting around in his hold. "Seven doesn't give us much time." Jack ducks in and captures his lips in a kiss. "And we still have to shower."

"We can multitask," Gabe argues, grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him back upstairs.

And if they're a few minutes late, who is going to complain? It's their wedding day after all, and he is planning on thoroughly enjoying it. It's a day that he never expected to have, after all.

* * *

Hanzo reads over his email to Mr. Johnson to formally accept the firm's job offer one last time before hitting send. He's confident in his decision. He took a few extra days after talking with Jesse to think about it. He wanted to make sure that he was certain about staying with this firm. There are others in LA, after all.

Eventually, he decided that he was happy with the offer and it was not worth trying to look for something else in the area. He likes his coworkers and boss well enough. He knows the system here and how everything works. And he is already out to his boss. There is no need to hide who he actually is here. That is not a guarantee with other firms.

And the work is fine. It's not always the most thrilling, but it is what he was expecting to do.

Hanzo shuts his computer down and pushes away from his desk, happy to be leaving work on time. After the holidays and the conversations with Jesse, Hanzo has sworn to himself that he is not going to put in the kind of hours day after day that he did with the Robinson project again. The occasional late night is going to be unavoidable, but he is not going to put them in night after night without end again.

Jesse and his life outside of work is more important to him than that. December taught him that much at least.

He nods goodbye to a few of his coworkers as he leaves the office. He strolls to the bus stop in high spirits, pulling out his phone to call Genji as he goes. He and his brother have not yet found a good time to meet up consistently so Hanzo has taken to calling him either on his way to or home from work, depending on Genji's schedule for the day. The walk isn't that long, but gives them both enough time to talk and make sure that nothing crazy is going on with either of them.

Genji answers his phone after several rings. Hanzo can hear clanging and shouting in the background. He takes a moment, but is able to place the noises as the kitchen that Genji works in. "I am sorry, I cannot talk. I was called in to work." Genji's apology sounds rushed and frantic. "I should not have even picked this up, but I was not going to leave you with no explanation."

"It is fine," Hanzo replies quickly, trying to alleviate some of Genji's concern. "We can talk tomorrow." He knows that Genji is still low on the kitchen staff and gets called in frequently last minute. It's not like Genji was purposely avoiding their phone call.

Hanzo hears, "Shimada!" yelled in the background of Genji's phone before Genji hangs up with a hurried goodbye. He would worry about his brother's job and the work environment, if Genji did not so obviously love it.

He knows that his brother does not want to work in that kitchen forever, but he seems truly content with his work. He seems to enjoy it. And Hanzo can attest from personal experience that he is very good at it.

So today instead of talking to Genji, Hanzo makes the walk in silence. He tries to decide whether he should post the update to his comic tonight or wait until later in the week when he has more of an idea where the next part is going to go.

His newfound resolve to leave work on time each night has given him plenty of time to work out the storyline and draw it out. The art has come quickly and easily since their return from Colorado. He spends most evenings working on it while Jesse studies, happy to leave his work at the office.

Hanzo has never been able to explain why he can draw without issue with Jesse's typical background noise, but cannot study or work on things for his job with it. He's just glad that he is able to, as his fiancé cannot study in silence. It always made finals in college volatile in their apartment, with one of them seeking to stay elsewhere for a few days. He is happy to put all of that behind them. Hopefully for good.

Hanzo gets off the bus near their apartment, having decided to post his update today and then work on his wedding present for Jack and Gabe. He is almost finished with it, and the next section of his comic can wait a few days.

Hopefully, he can finish the picture this week for them. He's glad that they picked out something stylized rather than one with a lot of people. The image of their hands held together over the marriage license is much closer to his normal style than a portrait would have been. But he made the offer knowing that a portrait was possible, wanting to gift his fiancé's father with something for their wedding and not knowing what else Gabe may like.

Hanzo unlocks the apartment door, not surprised to hear Spanish dialogue coming from the television. He drops his bag in the entryway before pulling off his shoes.

"Hey, darlin'," Jesse calls from the living room.

"Hello," Hanzo replies, walking into the living room to kiss his fiancé hello as well. He blinks, surprised to see Jesse sitting on the couch with a law textbook abandoned on the table, shirtless. The entire scene is normal except the lack of shirt. Jesse doesn't make a habit of walking around the apartment shirtless for no reason.

The question dies on his lips as he sees the color adorning Jesse's chest that wasn't there this morning. Hanzo sinks onto the couch beside him, kissing Jesse before focusing on the tattoo. He knew that Jesse was going to get it. Jesse'd specifically asked him to redesign the picture that he'd drawn for one of their anniversaries into a tattoo as his Christmas present this year.

Hanzo hadn't known he was going to get it done today. He had planned on going with Jesse and at least holding his hand through the process.

Hanzo reaches out, his hand hovering above the fresh ink and taking in the details. The artist did a good job of recreating Hanzo's art. The dragons are a match for Hanzo's own on a much smaller scale and the cowboy hat is an exact copy of Jesse's well-loved hat. The entire image sits directly above Jesse's heart.

Hanzo traces the outer edge, careful not to touch the still healing skin. Jesse's breath hitches and Hanzo glances back up at his face.

"Sore?" Hanzo asks with sympathy. He remembers the sting of the tattoo gun running down his arm and the pull of sore muscle for days afterward. He remembers the tattoo artist's protest that such a large piece should ideally not be completed in one sitting. Protests that fell on his mother's deaf ears. He himself had no real say in the matter, but he would never have defied her at the time.

He still has no idea how his family ever found an artist willing to tattoo such a large piece onto a minor. Money probably bought his silence, if he did not pay for it with his life. Hanzo breathes out, trying to rid himself of those particular memories, and focuses on the present.

Jesse shakes his head. "Just a little sensitive."

"It is beautiful." Hanzo pulls his hand back. He did not think that Jesse was serious about wanting some of his artwork permanently on his body when he'd first asked. Looking at it now, Hanzo is still slightly awed by it.

Jesse has always loved his work. He's always pushed Hanzo into spending more time with it, clearly able to see that it made him happy. Seeing his work permanently on Jesse's body is the biggest proof that he can imagine that his fiancé loves and respects his art. That he doesn't think of it as some silly little hobby as so many people in his life have before.

Jesse drags him into a kiss and Hanzo collapses on his chest, careful to keep his weight mostly on the right side. He returns it enthusiastically before leaving a trail of kisses down and around the side of Jesse's neck.

Sometime later, Hanzo lays propped up on his side in bed tracing a hand well around the artwork on Jesse's chest.

"You like it, huh?" Jesse asks, running a hand up and down Hanzo's arm.

"Mmm." Hanzo nods, pressing a kiss to Jesse's shoulder. "It is proof of us inked onto to you permanently for anyone able to see."

Jesse smiles lazily, tilting Hanzo's mouth up to meet his. Hanzo snuggles back down against Jesse afterward, trying to ignore the demands that his stomach is beginning to make.

"Why did you not tell me you were going today?" Hanzo asks. "I would have gone with you."

"Wanted to surprise you," Jesse says with a wink. "Had the day off classes, figured now or never."

Hanzo laughs. "It was a good surprise."

"I thought as much," Jesse says, his grins smug but playful. Hanzo returns it, stretching up to kiss Jesse again. "We should shower and eat," Jesse says reluctantly as they break apart. "I've got an essay to finish."

Hanzo sighs. "I suppose."

Jesse pecks him quickly on the cheek as he swings his legs off the bed. "Go shower first. I'll figure out what we've got for dinner."

Hanzo watches him go, silently cursing out responsibilities before he follows Jesse's suggestion. Once dressed again and leaving the bathroom to Jesse, he breathes in deeply and follows the mouth watering scent to their tiny kitchen. Intrigued, he walks over to the pot gently simmering on the stove and savors the aroma. It definitely looks and smells like Tonkotsu ramen, but he has no idea when Jesse would have found the time to make it. Or where he even learned to.

Hanzo backs away from the stove quickly before he can somehow wreck the dish by mere proximity. He settles in to wait with his laptop and pulls up the comic that he'd finished last night, reviewing it for any glaring errors. He changes one piece of dialogue before deciding that it is good as it is. Any more fiddling with it is just going to mess it up. He saves the final version just as the shower turns off.

He turns an accusatory look on Jesse as he emerges from the bathroom.

"When did you learn to make Tonkotsu?" Hanzo demands.

Jesse grins. "Is that what it is? I asked Genji for something you'd like. He dropped it off this morning with very specific instructions about how to finish it." Jesse runs a hand along Hanzo's shoulders as he walks by to finish dinner.

"More surprises?" Hanzo asks and follows Jesse into the kitchen, comic forgotten. "I have not forgotten some other important date, have I?"

"No, darlin'." Jesse hands Hanzo a bowl, pushing him towards their tiny table before filling another for himself. "Just felt like surprising you today."

Hanzo smiles as Jesse inhales the steam from his ramen. "Thank you," Hanzo says as Jesse takes a seat across from him.

"You're worth it, honey." Jesse's reply comes easily and naturally.

Hanzo reaches out with one leg, wrapping his foot around Jesse's ankle underneath the table. He reaches a hand out as well to give one of Jesse's a brief squeeze before them both begin their meal. He does not know what he ever did to deserve this man, but he hopes that he never takes him for granted again.

* * *

Baptiste pushes open the door to Lúcio's converted Subaru. He stands up and stretches before leaning back in to grab his backpack. The short-term parking lot at LAX is crowded, but nowhere near the insanity it had been right before Christmas when he initially flew in.

He tried to convince both Lúcio and Genji to just drop him off, since they could go no further than the security line. Neither of his boyfriends would listen. They insisted on parking and walking him in, despite the chaos of the airport.

Baptiste has to admit that he may not have argued as hard against them coming as he could have.

Baptiste takes a deep breath, taking in his last view of LA for a while. He has no idea when he'll be back, but he suspects that it will be after his discharge. There is no schedule for another leave, and he doubts that his next one will be nearly long enough for him to come all the way back home.

He just knows that he has a year and a half before discharge. A year and a half before he can return home, and return to Genji and Lúcio, permanently. He may already have a countdown going on his phone, not that he is going to admit that to anyone.

"Ready?" Lúcio asks from beside him.

Baptiste looks around one last time. He has already been here far longer than he initially expected. The Army's initial plan only gave him two weeks before returning for rehab at Walter Reed and redeployment shortly thereafter. He's been here two months. He does not know who Amélie talked to or how she was able to get the change made, but he appreciates it.

It's given him two months to plan his future, two months to make sure that he's psychologically ready to return to a war zone, two months to develop routines and coping mechanisms, two months to get back in touch with his family, two months of biweekly dinners and gatherings, two months of grounding himself with the things he finds most important.

And two months of figuring out this thing between Genji, Lúcio, and him. Two months of dates, two months of living together, two months of arguments and frustrations and of learning to make it up to each other. Two months of slowly falling in love with his best friends.

Genji steps up close, taking Baptiste's hand in his own and squeezing it. Baptiste shakes off the thoughts and memories and squeezes Genji's hand back.

"Ready?" Genji asks.

No, Baptiste wants to say. No, he is not ready. No, he does not want to be ready.

Instead, he nods. He is as ready as he is ever going to be. And there is a timeline with a deadline. He has a countdown on his phone. He has an exit strategy planned with future goals, not all of them professional.

First, he just needs to finish out his enlistment. He needs to finish out what he promised the Army when he was just barely out of high school. And then, he can return and get on with the rest of his life.

"Let's go then," Lúcio says, leading the way forward. "Before you miss your flight."

"Would that be so bad?" Genji asks, playfully dragging his feet.

Baptiste stops and pulls him in close to kiss him. "I don't think I want the trouble of hiding from the US government," Baptiste says, stepping back and dragging Genji along.

"Sombra would help us, I am sure," Genji argues. "But it would still be trouble."

"So much trouble," Lúcio adds, slowing down to match their pace. Then his face takes on a mischievous look. "We could move to Brasil, though. Hide out there. It would be less trouble then."

"Still trouble." Baptiste suppresses a shiver as they cross the threshold into the terminal, the cool recycled air blowing full force in the doorway.

"If you insist," Genji sighs dramatically.

Baptiste laughs. "You two will live. I promise."

Lúcio reaches out a hand, grabbing Baptiste's free one and squeezing it until Baptiste looks down at him. "And so will you."

"I will." Baptiste nods, meeting Lúcio's gaze seriously.

He knows that Lúcio is not talking about bullets and land mines. Baptiste is aware he worried them both with his mental state when he first returned. He can see it clearly now even if he couldn't then. And though he knows that he wasn't suicidal, he also knows he worried everyone around him.

He's not free and clear now, either. The dark head space that trapped him lurks just around the corner. But he is much better prepared to deal with it now than he was just two months ago.

He is making Lúcio a promise, and he is not doing it lightly. He will return to them. He cannot guarantee that he won't return broken or won't need more help when he does come home, but he can promise that he will do everything that he can to get there.

Baptiste glances around the terminal, looking for his check-in desk. He releases both Genji and Lúcio's hands when he spots it. "I'll be right back," he says as he walks over to get his boarding pass sorted out.

He joins the short line, pulling out his wallet with his military ID. The Army scheduled his flight, and he is already in uniform. He'll be getting off of this plane on the East coast only to immediately get on a military transport. His leave is over, and he is dressed accordingly.

He turns to look towards Genji and Lúcio as he waits and returns the grins and waves that they give him.

"Boyfriend?" the old lady waiting in line in front of Baptiste asks, following his gaze.

Baptiste nods warily. "Yes, ma'am," he says, not correcting the assumption that it is just one of them and not both.

"Good that you have someone to come home to," she says before stepping up to the counter. "Thank you, young man."

Baptiste nods, never certain what to say to people when they thank him. He's just grateful that he was in line with a stranger that did not want to make a big deal about him having a boyfriend. He knows that it was only recently that people in the service could be open about that.

He has no idea how he would have survived had he been in the service during Jack and Gabe's time. He doesn't envy them the secrecy they were bound to, and grins as he instead thinks of the good turns their lives have had. Especially the most recent.

He steps up to the counter and gets his ticket, electing to keep his bag with him. He nods his thanks to the lady at the counter as she points out the security line closest to his gate, not that anything is really all that close in LAX.

He pockets his ID and boarding pass before returning to Genji and Lúcio.

Genji immediately reaches out for his hand again and Baptiste lets him take it. He knows that this is not easy on any of them. Genji in particular has been clinging tightly over the past few days. Not that Baptiste himself has been much better.

"Coffee?" Baptiste asks, nodding towards the tiny coffee shop within the terminal. He should have enough time to sit down with them for a few more minutes before leaving to make his flight.

Genji nods, leading the way over and going to order while Baptiste and Lúcio stake out one of the small tables.

Baptiste watches Genji in line and at the register even as he takes Lúcio's hand. Baptiste tries to come up with something to say, but can't. He feels like he's exhausted his vocabulary. Instead he just clings to Lúcio's hand.

Genji returns with a small tray and joins them at the table.

Baptiste sips his coffee around the lump in his throat, not tasting it. He tries to enjoy his last few minutes with his boyfriends. The feeling appears to be completely mutual as Genji and Lúcio do the same.

Eventually, Baptiste checks his phone. He needs to go now if he is going to make it to his gate in time for his flight.

"Time?" Lúcio asks, breaking the comfortable silence that they had fallen into.

"Yeah," Baptiste says, standing and collecting their cups. He drops them to be recycled before Genji captures his hand again. "I will be okay," Baptiste says seriously, turning to look Genji in the eyes. "I will be fine." He looks down and meets Lúcio's gaze as well. "And in eighteen months, we'll be right back here when I come home."

"You better," Genji says, pulling him into a tight hug.

Baptiste returns it. He pulls back after several long moments and kisses Genji fiercely. "I love you," Baptiste says. "I love you, and I am coming home."

"And I love you," Genji replies, squeezing both of his hands before letting go.

Baptiste turns and crouches down to be eye level with Lúcio.

"Take care of yourself," Lúcio says seriously, holding Baptiste's gaze.

Baptiste nods. "I will."

"I mean it, Jean," Lúcio adds and pulls him in for a hug. "Take care of yourself. I love you. I don't want you hurt again."

Baptiste freezes, startled. Lúcio has not told him that he loves him before. At least, not outside of a friendship context. "I love you, too," Baptiste mutters into Lúcio's shoulder, blinking back tears. He will not cry. Not here. Not now. He is going to be back. There is no need for tears.

Baptiste pulls back enough to kiss Lúcio, ignoring the faint scoffs he can hear from a passerby. He does not care what some idiot thinks. Not right now. Besides, he is certain that Genji is glaring the person down already.

Baptiste takes a deep breath. "I'll let you know when I land," he says, knowing that it is the last promise of certain communication that he can give. He'll do his best, but he knows that everything is going to be spotty for the next eighteen months.

"We love you," Genji says, giving him one more quick kiss as Lúcio squeezes his hand. "Be safe."

Baptiste nods, shouldering his bag again and walking to security. He looks back in time to get one more look of them as Genji and Lúcio leave the terminal.

"Sir?" the TSA agent's voice interrupts Baptiste's thoughts.

"Sorry." Baptiste hands over his boarding pass, dropping his bag on the conveyor belt.

Eighteen more months. He can handle that. He has the best reasons for returning. And a whole plan for what to do with his life after that.


End file.
